Fairy Yaoi Tail
by Squalo di pioggia
Summary: Colección de one-shots sobre los masculinos (y no tan masculinos) magos de Fairy Tail. Nuestros queridos personajes vivirán toda clase de situaciones comprometidas: amor, sexo consentido (y no tan consentido), orgías, tríos y un largo etcétera con las perversiones que se me pasen por la cabeza ¡o con las que vosotros queráis! No hay parejas fijas ¡aunque me encanta Fraxus y Gratsu!
1. Una cita improvisada (LaxusXFreed)

_**Hola!**_

_**Como he dicho en el resumen, esta historia consta de capítulos independientes sobre diferentes personajes masculinos de Fairy Tail.**_

_**Si os apetece algún capítulo con unos personajes concretos viviendo situaciones concretas solo tenéis que pedírmelo e intentaré complaceros.**_

_**Saludos y abrazos!**_

* * *

><p>El dragonslayer de rayos esperaba irritado y furioso debido al transcurso del trabajo que estaba realizando. A pesar de que sabía que podía con ellos de sobra, le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo y auto control no acabar con la vida de los molestos magos oscuros de un clan menor que estaba atemorizando a una pequeña aldea mediante la exigencia y el cobro ilegal de peajes y demás tributos que se inventaron. Lo que más le irritaba era la espera tan larga que estaba sufriendo mientras llegaban a su guarida, donde no había podido hacer otra cosa que no fuera esperar y mirar a las musarañas.<p>

Pero mientras se miraba los bolsillos buscando algo de comida, se encontró con un papel que no recordaba haber metido antes ahí. Lo abrió y lo leyó despacio.

_¡Laxus!_

_NO te olvides que hoy cenas en mi casa. Perdiste la apuesta y tienes que seguir las reglas._

_Te estaré esperando… _

_Freed…_

Sonrió recordando la apuesta que había hecho con su capitán; si perdía tendría que ir a cenar a su casa… y perdió, así que le tocaba pasar una velada en casa de su compañero. No es que le importara, Freed cocinaba de maravilla, pero por dentro sentía que no lograba ver del todo las intenciones que tenía, algo había en sus actos que lograba confundirlo a veces desde hace tiempo. Pensó en las cosas que hacía para él continuamente y suspiró, Freed siempre había estado a su lado, para lo bueno y para lo malo, y a veces veía en sus ojos algo más que lealtad o admiración, pero el dragonslayer no podía imaginarse que es lo que realmente albergaba en el fondo de su corazón.

Por fin aparecieron los magos, les amenazó demostrándoles que les pasaría si volvían a atemorizar a esa gente y se marchó contento y con paso ligero a casa de su capitán sin molestarse siquiera en cambiarse la ropa del viaje. Entró en su casa sin llamar, desactivando sus runas como siempre hacía y le llamó al no verle por allí.

-¿Freed?-

-¡Ahora mismo salgo!-

Se sentó en su sillón con un suspiro de alivio debido al día tan aburrido que había tenido y esperó a que saliera del cuarto de baño. Mientras aparecía pudo oler un exquisito aroma que provenía de la cocina y distinguió que se trataba de su comida favorita, guiso de carne con setas y patatas. Sonrió una vez más y murmuró en voz baja:

-¿Cómo logra saber siempre lo que quiero?-

-Porque te conozco muy bien, Laxus Dreyar-

-Vaya… no sabía que tenías ese oído tan fino-

-Estaba cerca… E-es pronto ¿Q-quieres dar una vuelta?- le preguntó sin poder evitar ruborizarse ligeramente.

-Sí, porque no… necesito despejarme de esta mierda de día- le dijo a la vez que se hipnotizaba con el olor a aire fresco que desprendía el jabón que había usado para ducharse.

Freed dio gracias por lo lento que era Laxus a la hora de fijarse en detalles como su rubor o lo arreglado que estaba y salieron de su casa quedándose en un inusual silencio del que Laxus sí se percató.

-¿Qué pasa, Freed?-

-¡N-nada! ¿ha-has visto la nueva tienda de pasteles? Podríamos comprar alguno para... ¡para el postre!-

-Como quieras- le contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

El corazón de Freed latía con fuerza, aunque no era la primera vez que salía con Laxus a solas, esta vez era diferente ya que no estaban trabajando y se las había ingeniado para tener una cita con él, pero el problema era que su acompañante no lo sabía.

-¡Mira! Es aquí- dijo eufórico mientras agarraba su brazo y le arrastraba hacia la pastelería.

Laxus suspiró y se dejó llevar por su capitán mientras pensaba en la actitud tan extraña que estaba teniendo esa tarde. Le esperó con los brazos cruzados ignorando a las chicas que estaban admirando sus músculos hasta que por fín terminó de comprar y se lo llevó agarrando su bíceps derecho a la vez que decía a sus admiradoras:

-¡Dejad a Laxus!-

El dragonslayer siguió sus pasos por la transitada calle principal sin saber muy bien que intenciones tenía ni por qué estaban andando por allí, cuando le dijo de ir a dar una vuelta se imaginó que irían a algún lugar tranquilo y relajado y no a la calle comercial más abarrotada.

-¿Q-quieres que tomemos un café en esta cafetería? Me ha dicho Ever que es exquisito-

-Sí, un café me apetece bastante. No conocía este sitio-

-Yo tampoco, me habló ayer de él-

Freed estaba eufórico, le gustaba pasar tiempo a solas con Laxus y aunque no fuera una cita real, estaba muy a gusto y cómodo. Pidieron dos cafés y mientras esperaban a que se los sirvieran, charlaron tranquilamente sobre el trabajo que tenían planeado hacer dentro de dos días, pero de repente una explosión cercana les sobresaltó, se pusieron alerta y escanearon con la mirada en todas direcciones para ver de donde provenía el ataque.

Laxus se fue a la calle principal y Freed se quedó en la cafetería por si alguien de los que allí se encontraba necesitaba ayuda. Intentaba calmar a todos los que habían entrado en pánico y ayudaba a los camareros a evacuar a la gente hasta que vio una bola de fuego ir directa hacia una madre que intentaba calmar a su hija, sin pensárselo dos veces salió corriendo y se interpuso en la trayectoria del hechizo absorbiendo todo el impacto con su cuerpo. Se aseguró de que las dos estaban bien y jadeando hincó las rodillas en el suelo y se sumió en la oscuridad.

Se encontraba cómodo y a gusto, se acurrucó y subió más su manta hasta taparse el cuello. Agarró con sus dos manos la mano grande y fuerte que acariciaba su hombro y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos hasta que se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz familiar:

-Freed… ¿estás bien?-

El peliverde le soltó avergonzado y le intentó contestar sin que las palabras le fallaran:

-¡L-Laxus! S-sí, creo que sí ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Según los que estaban allí hiciste el idiota y te pusiste en la trayectoria de una bola de fuego- le dijo Laxus molesto.

-Y-ya es que…-

-¡Es que, ¿que?!... ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Si no llego a estar yo allí te hubiera matado mientras estabas inconsciente!-

-L-lo siento, Laxus- bajó la mirada y le dijo -Hubieran muerto si no me hubiera dado a mí-

-¿Quienes?- le preguntó rebajando su tono.

-Una mujer que estaba con su hija pequeña… no podía quedarme quieto… lo-lo siento-

El dragonslayer se quedó en silencio y sorprendido, la tristeza que se reflejaba en la cara de su compañero le estaba poniendo nervioso y sabía que tenía que disculparse, pero lo que había hecho pudo acabar con su vida y eso le asustó. Cuando le vio tirado en el suelo a punto de recibir el golpe de gracia del mago oscuro que había atacado la ciudad por capricho, entró en pánico y por primera vez en su vida, Laxus Dreyar podía decir que había sentido lo que era el miedo.

Decidió bajar su tono y regañarle con más suavidad.

-No vuelvas a hacer una locura así… podrías haberte transformado o escribir alguna runa rápida. No te dejes llevar por los instintos-

-Sí, Laxus- dijo con el mismo tono triste y apagado.

-¿Qué pasa, Freed?-

-Na-nada- volvió a tumbarse en su cama y a enterrarse bajo la manta, pero Laxus se la retiró de la cara e insistió.

-Qué paaaasa, dímelo-

-M-me lo estaba pa… pasando muy bien-

-¿Q-qué?- Laxus estaba realmente sorprendido ese día con su capitán.

-No puedo mover el cuerpo, me duele todo- dijo cambiando de tema.

-Claro que te duele, fue un maldito golpe directo-

-Has acabado con él ¿verdad?-

-Sí… era un inútil, no sé qué pretendía pero no duró mucho-

-¡No hay nadie que pueda siquiera hacerle sombra a tu fuerza, Laxus!… por cierto ¿Cuánto he estado inconsciente?-

-Nada, una media hora- le dijo levantándose y acercándose a la ventana.

De repente Freed emitió una exclamación, estaba en su cama y él no había ido allí solo, así que… Laxus le había llevado. Una sonrisa se tatuó en su cara mientras volvía a esconderse entre sus sábanas, estaba feliz solo con saber que su dios le había llevado en brazos hasta su casa y le había metido en la cama. Suspiró ensimismado en su propio mundo hasta que su dios le sacó de él.

-Oye… ¿puedes levantarte?-

Freed vaciló… ¿podía?... claro que podía pero, ¿quería hacerlo?... de eso no estaba seguro. Le estaba gustando que se preocupara por él y que le atendiera, pero no quería engañarlo. Debatió unos instantes consigo mismo sobre sus dos opciones y al final su felicidad y necesidad ganaron la batalla.

-N-no… eeeh, me duele m-mucho- ocultó su rubor gracias a las sábanas con las que se había tapado y sonrió cuando le escuchó decir.

-Vale… ¿tienes hambre?-

-Hm- le dijo asintiendo tímidamente.

-Lo que preparaste está ya hecho ¿no?-

-Sí, solo hay que servirlo-

-Bien, ahora vuelvo- Laxus se alejó camino a la cocina dejando a un feliz Freed en la cama.

_-¿Qué le pasa? Está muy raro hoy-_ comenzó a servir la comida mientras pensaba en lo que le pasaba a su capitán -_y no ha sido por lo del hechizo, ya estaba así antes-_ se echó un buen plato de guiso y agarró otro plato para Freed -_me está poniendo nervioso-_ mientras sostenía el cucharón lleno se quedó quieto -_Está jodidamente irresistible hoy-_ -¿¡QUÉ!?- La comida se cayó al suelo e intentó limpiarla rápidamente con el corazón acelerado.

-¿¡Laxus!? ¿¡Estás bien!? ¿¡Por qué has gritado!?- le preguntó desde la habitación.

-¡S-sí! eeeeeh… ¡s-se me ha caído comida! ¡No p-pasa nada!- -_Mierda, Laxus… ¡contrólate!-_

Cuando estuvo de nuevo calmado se dirigió con la comida al cuarto de Freed, le dejó la bandeja en las piernas y se sentó en su escritorio a comerse su comida. Mientras se metía en la boca la primera cucharada no podía dejar de mirarlo; estaba sonriente y se le veía muy feliz a pesar de que estaba en la cama sin apenas moverse y con todo el cuerpo dolorido. Su cara estaba ligeramente ruborizada y sus movimientos eran lentos pero seguros. Mientras seguía concentrado en su capitán, este le miró y Laxus reaccionó rápidamente volviendo su mirada al plato de comida.

-¿No te gusta, Laxus? No estás comiendo- dijo con una cara de tristeza que asustó de nuevo al dragonslayer.

-S-SI… ¡Sabes que sí me gusta! Por eso lo has hecho ¿no?- -_¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué he dicho eso?-_

-¿E-eeeh? ¡sí! Sé que siempre te pones muy contento cu-cuando comes este guiso-

-¿Sí?-

-¡Sí!- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Acabaron su comida, Laxus se llevó los platos a la cocina y Freed se quedó en la cama pensativo, se arrepentía de haber fingido que estaba convaleciente ya que era él quien había invitado, o más bien obligado, a Laxus a ir a su casa a cenar y no le gustaba la idea de que estuviera fregando sus platos, así que puso los pies fuera de la cama y caminó con dificultad a la cocina… después de todo parecía que no se encontraba todo lo bien que se había imaginado.

-¡Freed! ¿¡Qué haces!? Ya lo hago yo… vuelve a la cama, no puedes andar y vas a…- usó su velocidad del rayo para ir a su lado y agarrarlo antes de que cayera al suelo -a caerte-

-Laxus…- el rubor se intensificó cuando los poderosos brazos lo sostuvieron, su corazón latía a toda velocidad y sus manos comenzaron a sudar... estaba tan cerca del cuerpo de su dios que no podía hacer nada para evitar su excitación.

-Vamos, te ayudaré a volver… deja de hacer el idiota-

Le dejó con cuidado en la cama y cuando iba a incorporarse para irse Freed le agarró el cuello de su camiseta.

-Espera-

Laxus volvió a sorprenderse por enésima vez ese día y apartando su mirada de sus ojos azules le dijo.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-

-Gracias-

-¿Por?-

-Por quedarte conmigo para ayudarme-

_-¿Pero qué me pasa?- _pensó Laxus mientras se perdía en sus ojos -N-no pasa nada-

-Nunca hemos hecho nada juntos que… que no sea trabajo- dijo soltando su camiseta.

-Lo hemos hecho hoy-

-Bueno… no ha sido como q-quería que fuera pero…- se calló de golpe consciente de que había hablado más de la cuenta.

-¿Pero?-

-Na-nada… e-estoy bien si quieres irte, m-mañana estaré recuperado y podré...-

-No cambies de tema. Has estado muy raro hoy ¿Qué pasa, Freed? ¿Hay algo que me estás ocultando?- le preguntó mientras se le aceleraba el pulso de nuevo.

-N-no… bueno ¡sí! pe-pero-

Su cara sonrojada, su tartamudeo, su pulso, el dragón que habitaba dentro de Laxus distinguió todos esos indicadores con facilidad durante todo el día, pero ahora misteriosamente logró atar cabos. -_Así que era eso-_

Laxus siempre había tenido pegado a Freed, pero como él acababa de decir, no solían hacer nada juntos que no fuera trabajo y el mago de runas era muy responsable como para dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos cuando trabajaba. Por tanto se podía decir que hoy era el primer día en el que el peliverde había podido ser quien realmente era… y a Laxus le estaba gustando esta nueva cara de su capitán, divertido, tierno, cariñoso, tímido…

-E-es que quería pasar un rato contigo fuera del trabajo y…-

El dragonslayer no pudo más con toda esa ternura e impulsivamente agarró su barbilla y le besó rozando sus labios muy superficialmente, nunca había besado a otro hombre y tampoco tuvo tiempo para pensar bien si realmente quería avanzar su relación con su capitán hasta esos niveles, pero cuando escuchó a Freed gemir con ese simple contacto, quiso más. Intensificó el beso y se sentó en el borde de la cama con sus manos en el colchón, su boca exploraba la de su compañero con curiosidad y sentía que cada vez le estaba gustando más.

Después de un par de minutos se separó, acarició su mejilla y retiró un par de lágrimas que asomaban de sus ojos.

-¿Querías esto?-

Freed asintió y le logró decir a pesar de su nerviosismo -Sí-

-¿Desde cuando?-

-¿Q-qué?-

-¿Desde cuándo has querido esto?-

-Laxus… desde… desde siempre, yo…-

-Tranquilo, Freed. Cálmate- le silenció juntando sus labios de nuevo, esta vez una de sus manos se posó en su muslo derecho y lo acarició con la yema de sus dedos. Agarró su cintura y le sentó en su regazo mientras aumentaba la intensidad del beso escuchando esos gemidos a los que empezó a hacerse adicto. Freed empezó a reaccionar y le devolvió el beso tímidamente rodeando su cuello con sus manos temblorosas, el dragonslayer notó que seguía muy nervioso y se propuso calmarlo enjaulándolo entre sus brazos.

-Ven aquí… no estés tan nervioso-

Freed se apoyó en su pecho escuchando el ritmo acelerado de su corazón y sonrió pensando que después de todo el temido y poderoso dragonslayer también era humano.

-Laxus-

-Dime-

-¿Por qué me has besado?-

-¿QUÉ?- Laxus se sobresaltó con la pregunta… _-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Es que no está claro?- _-Freed, tu inteligencia está por encima de la media ¿De verdad me has preguntado eso?-

-¡N-no! es que… quiero decir que… ¿qué sientes tú por mí?-

El dragonslayer suspiró y le dijo -Lo que ahora mismo sé es que quiero que estés entre mis brazos y que quiero besarte otra vez en cuanto dejes de preguntar tonterías-

-Ya he dejado de preguntar t-tonterías-

-¿Seguro?- le preguntó retirando una lágrima aislada de su mejilla.

-Hm… sí-

Laxus sonrió y volvió a besarlo, esta vez su lengua pidió permiso para entrar rozando sus labios y estos se lo concedieron sin dilación abriéndose para que paseara a su antojo. Sus lenguas se conocieron y se acariciaron lentamente mientras sus manos hacían lo mismo y se entrelazaban con timidez en la pierna del dragonslayer.

Los gemidos suaves que Freed estaba emitiendo constantemente estaban alterando el cuerpo de Laxus, sus acciones se hicieron más apremiantes y sus manos pasaron a conocer zonas de la anatomía de su compañero que le hicieron sobresaltarse a sí mismo rompiendo el beso.

-L-lo siento es que…- dijo Laxus arrepentido de ese sobresalto.

-Si no quieres podemos p-parar… s-sé que no te gustan los hombres y…-

-Deja de poner palabras en mi boca, tú eres un hombre ¿no?-

-S-sí pero…-

-Cállate-

Selló sus labios de nuevo y esta vez la mano invasora no vaciló, acarició la ingle derecha de Freed, que involuntariamente abrió un poco más sus piernas, y se entretuvo deslizándose por esa zona de su muslo, aumentando la presión a medida que la excitación del dragonslayer aumentaba.

Cuando notó que su entrepierna estaba despierta tumbó a Freed en la cama y acarició su mejilla intentando aplacar los nervios que tenía.

-Ayer nunca me hubiera imaginado que esto pasaría entre tú y yo-

-Y-yo tampoco- le dijo Freed sin atreverse a tocar su cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Nunca he estado mejor-

-Entonces… es que no te gusta mi cuerpo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿QUÉ?- le gritó sentándose de nuevo -¿Por q-qué dices e-eso?-

-Porque pareces una estatua-

-¡N-no! E-es que yo…-

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto me gusta esa timidez?... Ven aquí-

Le sentó en su regazo de nuevo, esta vez colocó las piernas del peliverde rodeando su cintura y le atrajo a su cuerpo todo lo que pudo hasta que su erección estuvo debajo del cuerpo de Freed.

-¿Notas eso?-

Freed asintió sintiendo un intenso rubor y apartó la mirada de sus ojos.

-Es por tu culpa… eso es lo que me haces sentir, me da igual que seas un hombre, creo que eso ya no me importa en absoluto… Así que deja de tener miedo y haz lo que dices que siempre has deseado-

Freed volvió a mirarle con la respiración peligrosamente acelerada, su mano temblorosa se posó en sus perfectos pectorales y bajó en cámara lenta hacia sus abdominales, entreteniéndose con cada línea de sus músculos durante una eternidad. Alguna lágrima aislada seguía cayendo de vez en cuando por su rostro mientras Laxus iba perdiendo la paciencia con el tiempo que se estaba tomando.

-Freed… no… no me tortures así-

-S-siempre he soñado con… con tocar e-este cuerpo tan perfecto- puso sus dos manos en su pecho y le miró a los ojos -Dime que no estoy soñando-

-Mierda… no, no estás soñando-

El dragón agarró su cintura y le tumbó en la cama de nuevo, se situó entre sus piernas y le besó de una forma distinta a las anteriores… con desesperación. Su mano tocaba el cuerpo de Freed como si le perteneciera y le hacía estremecerse acariciando su bajo vientre.

-Me encantan esos gemidos... eres tan dulce-

-Laxus-

La posesiva mano se metió por debajo de la goma de sus pantalones de pijama y bajó el ritmo, dejó a un lado la rudeza y volvió a ser tierna y suave mientras acariciaba su erección con timidez. Jadeaba sintiendo el miembro de Freed en su mano y escuchando sus sonidos de placer, le masturbó despacio al mismo tiempo que le besaba de nuevo y bajó sus pantalones con delicadeza a la vez que se desabrochaba los suyos, pero no sin antes preguntarle.

-¿Quieres que pare?-

-¡N-no! Sigue-

Una vez libre de restricciones y cuando comprobó que no estaba haciendo nada que no quería su capitán, terminó de desnudarse. Freed se quedó sin aliento cuando vio el cuerpo sin ropa de su dios y se tumbó de nuevo dejando que Laxus hiciera con él lo que quisiera. Se mordía la mano intentando acallar los numerosos gemidos que querían salir de su garganta e intentaba que las lágrimas no volvieran a salir.

-No me prohibas escucharte… tranquilízate, no estás haciendo nada malo. Me gusta oir como disfrutas-

Freed sentía que con cada palabra que su dios pronunciaba el clímax se acercaba dando saltos a la vez que su miembro comenzaba a gotear ligeramente y a temblar bajo el dominio de la poderosa mano que aumentaba su velocidad cada vez que el se retorcía gimiendo como le había pedido. Laxus aumentó el ritmo y frotaba el borde de su glande una y otra vez mientras le susurraba que se relajara y que no se resistiera… y Freed no pudo más, sin decirle nada por la vengüenza que sentía se incorporó en la cama apoyando sus codos en el colchón y con varios gritos cortos observó como eyaculaba gracias a las deliciosas y placenteras caricias de la enorme mano de su dios.

-¿Te ha gustado?- le preguntó Laxus retirando las lágrimas de su mejilla.

-M-mucho- le dijo temblando por la excitación.

Cuando su orgasmo cesó se le quedó mirando nervioso sabiendo que ahora era su turno. Se incorporó para volver a poner sus manos en él aunque esta vez sin vacilar y con más decisión. Recorrió con las dos su enorme torso, agarró con ellas su erección arrancando un gemido de su garganta y le masturbó con ambas recorriendo toda su longitud de arriba abajo. El dragonslayer no se esperó esa técnica, no podía frenarlo, quería que esas manos suaves y delicadas siguieran haciéndole sentir las emociones que recorrían su cuerpo, le habían masturbado muchas veces, pero ninguna había sido tan dulce y tierna como la que Freed le estaba regalando, esta vez no era lujuria desesperada, sino que se desprendía amor y cariño con cada caricia.

-Freed… voy a… no puedo más- le advirtió cuando pasaron unos minutos.

El peliverde tragó saliva y aumentó el ritmo masturbándole con una sola mano mientras juntaba sus labios con los de su dios de nuevo sentándose de lado en su muslo. Laxus agarró su cadera y le acarició al borde del clímax, agarró su miembro semi flácido y dejó que su orgasmo se liberara cuando escuchó como Freed gemía en su boca.

El capitán de los Raijinshuu se miró la mano cubierta de semen y su rubor se intensificó cuando Laxus la sostuvo entre las suyas y la acarició.

-No me esperaba que usaras esa técnica… Parece que no eres tan tímido como aparentas-

-¡La-Laxus! ¡S-soy hombre también!… s-sabía q-que te gustaría-

El dragonslayer sonrió y le besó brevemente con suavidad y le dijo.

-Vístete-

-¿¡Qué!?-

-Voy a enseñarte una cosa que te va a gustar-

-¿Qué es?- preguntó intrigado sonriendo.

-Lo verás cuando lleguemos-

El dragonslayer sonrió y se vistió con decisión, sabía que Freed se alegraría de saber que recordaba perfectamente donde se encontraba la cascada de agua en la que se conocieron el día que Laxus agarró su mano hace 15 años impidiendo que se cayera por ella. Era el mejor escenario para confesarle lo que sentía realmente por él.


	2. El jefe Laxus (LaxusXFreedXBickslow)

El día era caluroso, extremadamente caluroso, los animales se resguardaban del intenso y mortal sol buscando refugio en cualquier trozo de sombra disponible y esperaban dormitando a que la noche les diera un respiro, incluso los depredadores preferían refugiarse a saciar sus estómagos.

Los tres magos caminaban con paso lento y torpe, bebiendo abundante agua para hidratarse e intentando aplacar el calor con los recursos de los que disponían.

-Esto me está matando… ¡Freed!-

-No grites Bickslow, te oigo perfectamente-

-¿No puedes rodearnos de runas que manden este calor al infierno del que procede?- - Infierno, Infierno- sus tótems sobrevolaban su cabeza repitiendo algunas de sus palabras como siempre.

-Quítate ese estúpido casco y a lo mejor no pasas tanto calor, eres un exagerado-

-¿¡Exagerado, Laxus!?- -Laxuuuus, Laaaaaaaxus-

-Mira a Freed, sigue con su abrigo puesto y está vivo-

-Eso es porque no dejo que el calor domine mi cuerpo, yo soy quien lo controla-

-Muy bonitas las palabras… ¿pero como lo haces, ninja?- Bickslow redujo el ritmo para caminar al lado de Freed que iba en la retaguardia del grupo.

-Haciendo algo que tú no podrías, concentrándome, meditando y teniendo mucha determinación-

-¿De… terminación?-

-Yo tengo una determinación muy fuerte para cerraros la boca así que no me provoquéis más... Ahí hay una cueva, vamos a refugiarnos un poco y a comer, estoy hambriento-

Los tres se metieron en la cueva que Laxus había avistado desde el camino y se sentaron suspirando mientras su piel descansaba por fin de los abrasadores rayos.

-A Ever le hubiera gustado este bronceado gratis- -gratis, gratis- comenzó a reírse y se quitó parte de su armadura apartándola a un lado.

Freed se sentó cruzando sus piernas y cerrando los ojos con sus brazos también cruzados. Laxus le miró sonriendo mientras se acercaba a él y se sentó a su lado acariciando su mejilla. El mago rúnico se sobresaltó cuando sintió que su líder le estaba tocando de esa forma y se ruborizó intensamente.

-¿Q-qué ha-haces?-

-Eres muy suave ¿En serio que no tienes calor?- le preguntó mientras desabrochaba los botones de su abrigo.

-La-Laxus... N-no hagas e-eso- El dragonslayer se sentó detrás de Freed y puso sus piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo sosteniendo su cadera.

-¿Por qué no? entendería que me dijeras que no hiciera esto- le dijo llevando una mano al botón de su pantalón.

-¡Laxus!- sujetó la mano de su líder intentando quitarla de su ropa y mirando a Bickslow de reojo.

-Nooooooo, Freed, por mi no lo hagas, me encanta el buen sexo y algo me dice que nuestro Laxus sabe dar buenos espectáculos-

-¿Q-QUÉ? ¡N-no! Sois los dos unos de-degenerados-

La mano que intentaba desabrochar el botón del pantalón lo consiguió y se deslizó dentro acariciando su flácido miembro que empezó a despertarse cuando aumentó la fuerza de la caricia. Freed daba gracias a que estaban de espaldas a Bickslow mientras llevaba su mano a la de Laxus para intentar sacarla de allí, pero de nuevo no pudo competir con la fuerza del dragonslayer, que le susurró al oído:

-Eso es… sigue resistiéndote, me gusta como forcejeas entre mis brazos-

-Laxus, p-para- le dijo en el mismo tono.

-No puedo, una vez que empiezo no puedo parar. Es la primera vez que toco una polla que no es mía ¿sabes?-

La mano se metió por debajo de los calzoncillos y le obligó a sentarse encima de sus piernas estiradas, de tal forma que Freed puso las suyas a ambos lados de los muslos de Laxus y las abrió flexionando las rodillas con la espalda apoyada en su pecho.

El dragonslayer pasó su mano por encima de la ingle de Freed, acarició su vientre y siguió hasta sus glúteos mientras el peliverde dejaba de luchar e intentaba silenciar los sonidos de placer que querían salir de su garganta.

-Parece que siempre has deseado esto-

-La-Laxus para ya… p-por favor, no t-tiene gracia-

-No estoy bromeando ¿esto te parece una broma?-

Un dedo se introdujo dentro de Freed, que se agarró con fuerza a su musculoso brazo hundiendo su cara en él para que no se oyera el gemido que no pudo reprimir mientras abría más las piernas.

Bickslow comía algo y les miraba de reojo sabiendo perfectamente que el sádico de su líder se lo estaba pasando en grande torturando a su capitán, sonrió y se dio la vuelta alejándose un poco para dejarles tranquilos, parecía que por fín Laxus le daba a Freed lo que había deseado todos estos años.

El dedo se movía con rapidez y Freed seguía aferrado a ese brazo con fuerza, muy ruborizado y con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.

-¿P-por qué ha-haces esto La-Laxus?-

-Porque tengo ganas de follar, este calor me pone muy caliente y tú siempre quieres que esté contento ¿verdad que sí, capitán?-

-S-sí… ngh… pe-pero esto no-

-¡Mierda! este agujero es tan deliciosamente pequeño-

Intentó meter otro dedo con rudeza, pero la resistencia que Freed oponía no se lo estaba poniendo fácil.

-¡No! E-eso duele… ¡p-para!-

-Eso es… sigue gritando… como me pones-

Laxus desabrochó sus pantalones de cuero para liberar su erección de su estrecha prisión. Freed se sobresaltó cuando notó algo duro y alargado en su espalda, pero se asustó cuando eso se restregó por su trasero después de que su líder le inclinara el cuerpo hacia delante.

-Es casi tan ancha como tu culo-

Freed apoyó sus dos manos en las rodillas del dragonslayer e involuntariamente elevó un poco sus caderas.

-Muy bien, enséñame este precioso trasero-

El mago de runas cambió la posición quedándose a cuatro patas con las piernas de Laxus, estiradas y juntas, entre las suyas.

_-No puedo seguir fingiendo que no quiero esto… no sé por qué está pasando pero no quiero parar… no puedo parar-_ Los pensamientos de Freed le relajaron para poder dejarse llevar por lo que incomprensiblemente su líder le estaba haciendo. Nunca se imaginó que pudiera tener esa clase de gustos, pero en esos momentos no quería explicaciones.

-Vaya… por fín cooperas- le dijo dando una leve palmada a una de sus nalgas.

-¡AH, Laxus!-

Mientras tanto Bickslow se sintió ignorado, estaba convencido de que sus dos líderes se habían olvidado por completo de él y su entrepierna comenzó a reaccionar cuando vio de reojo como su capitán cedía por fin a los avances de su dios. Siempre le había parecido muy sexy y misterioso y había intentado disimuladamente llevárselo a la cama, pero su capitán parecía tener ojos solo para Laxus. Empezó a acariciarse y se sentó mirándoles… no se darían cuenta de que estaban siendo observados…

Laxus volvió a intentar meter dos dedos, esta vez la postura se lo puso más fácil y después de untarlos con abundante saliva los metió dentro del trasero que Freed le ofrecía.

-Esto es otra cosa, ahora entran mejor-

Mientras sus dedos salían y entraban con rapidez Laxus le mordió una nalga provocandole un grito a la vez que comenzaba a mover sus caderas buscando más, pero de repente se sobresaltó acordándose de dónde estaban cuando oyó a su líder decir:

-Bickslow… deja de frotarte y métesela en la boca-

-¿¡Qué!?- dijo Bickslow sorprendido.

-¡Hazlo!-

-LAXUS NO-

-Cállate Freed,sé que va a gustarte-

El capitán de los Raijinshuu intentó incorporarse, pero Laxus agarró su cintura sentándole de nuevo en su regazo de rodillas, aún de espaldas a él y sujetando su pecho con su enorme brazo para inmovilizarlo. Freed intentó sin éxito forcejear de nuevo para librarse de su restricción de movimiento cuando vio a Bickslow andar hacia él acariciando su polla tiesa con una sonrisa.

-¡Mi-mierda NO! ¿¡Q-qué hacéis!? ¿¡Ha-habíais planeado e-esto!?-

-No, yo solo cumplo órdenes, capitán-

Laxus empezó a restregar su erección en el trasero de Freed, poniendo la punta en la entrada para asustarlo y presionando levemente justo en el momento que el mago Seith llegaba hasta ellos.

-Vamos, tenemos que acabar ese trabajo antes de que anochezca, métesela ya-

-A la orden, jefe-

Freed dejó de luchar sabiendo que estaban dispuestos a llegar hasta el final y que no podría con los dos a la vez si les encaraba, así que intentó mantener su orgullo intacto intentando no derrumbarse. Respiró hondo y abrió la boca cerrando los ojos mientras Bickslow se la metía despacio con un gruñido, moviéndose despacio y sin penetrar muy profundo.

-Mierda, sí… llevo tiempo deseando hacer esto-

Freed emitió una exclamación cuando escuchó su confesión y Laxus le miró con cara de pocos amigos mientras le volvía a introducir dos dedos, pero al estar con la espalda recta la tarea volvía a ser complicada.

-Bicks, siéntate en el suelo-

Sacó su erección de la boca de su capitán y obedeció la orden, Laxus volvió a poner a Freed a cuatro patas y se colocó detrás.

-Vamos, chúpasela-

-P-por favor… n-no hagáis esto-

-A tí también va a gustarte- acarició su mejilla con dulzura -Te lo prometo-

Se tranquilizó un poco con la promesa de Laxus y agarró la erección de Bickslow lamiendo la punta y metiéndosela en la boca poco a poco mientras el dragonslayer volvía a meter sus dedos, separándolos cuando los tuvo dentro para preparar los músculos de las estrechas paredes del mago de runas. El peliverde gemía y la erección de Laxus goteaba impaciente al escuchar esos sonidos que le hacían perder la paciencia y la compostura.

-No puedo más, voy a metértela-

Freed se empezó a poner nervioso y se sacó lo que tenía en la boca para protestar.

-¡La-Laxus!-

-Joder… ¡Cállate ya! cuanto más protestas peor me pongo-

Se puso en la entrada escupiendo en su erección y empezó a metérsela poco a poco.

-Jefe ¿de verdad crees que eso cabrá ahí dentro? la mía es más pequeña y...-

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo sabiendo lo que le estaba insinuando.

Freed gritaba a pesar de que su dios se estaba tomando su tiempo, agarraba la erección de Bickslow con fuerza y se abría más de piernas levantando su trasero para intentar que la resistencia fuera menor.

-Como me ponen esos gritos… estoy perdiendo mi paciencia, Freed. ¡Cállate ya!-

Con un empujón brusco entró hasta la mitad mientras el mago Seith acariciaba la mejilla de Freed retirando las lágrimas que comenzaban a resbalar por su mejilla.

-Vamos, Laxus… no seas tan bruto-

-No sabes lo estrecho que es esto ¿Quién te ha dicho que pares Freed?-

El mago de runas entendió que se refería a la felación que le estaba realizando a su compañero y decidió no enfadar al irritable dragonslayer reanudando su tarea. Laxus comenzó a entrar y salir despacio, respirando muy rápidamente e intentando calmar su lujuria, que le incitaba para moverse salvajemente dentro de esa estrechez que lo estaba volviendo loco. Cada embestida lograba aumentar un poco más la profundidad y la comodidad de Freed haciendo que por fin pudiera gemir de placer y no de dolor.

Bickslow estaba muy cerca de llegar a su clímax y agarró el pelo de su capitán con impaciencia sin atreverse a hacer movimientos bruscos ya que sabía que estaba teniendo bastante con el impaciente de su líder, quien se percató de la incomodidad de su compañero y le dijo:

-Fóllale la boca-

-La-Laxus no creo que…-

-¡Hazlo maldita sea! ¡Dejad de cuestionar mis órdenes!-

Se puso de rodillas goteando abundantemente y elevó la cabeza de Freed para que llegara a su erección metiéndosela despacio.

-Vamos, Freed… estoy muy cerca-

Laxus les observaba a medida que notaba como el interior de Freed le daba por fin la bienvenida, aumentó la intensidad de sus embestidas a la vez que Bickslow comenzaba a moverse un poco más rápido por su boca pero sin atreverse a meterla del todo para no hacerle daño-

-Acaricia sus testículos, Freed-

Obedeció a su líder y en el momento que lo hizo Bickslow comenzó a recibir su orgasmo, pero Laxus le frenó y le ordenó.

-¡Espera! córrete en su cara-

-Joder, Laxus… no hay quien te complazca-

Bickslow la sacó y comenzó a frotársela rápidamente hasta que su semen estalló en la cara de Freed mientras Laxus se movía con rapidez y fuerza.

-Ahora te toca a tí-

-¿¡Qué!?-

El dragonslayer ignoró su protesta con un suspiro y sentó a Freed en su regazo, se recostó en la pared de la cueva y apoyó su espalda en su musculoso pecho. El mago rúnico abrió sus piernas colocándolas a ambos lados de las de Laxus y miró como Bickslow se colocaba enfrente de él y le masturbaba. Laxus estaba completamente dentro, pero había dejado de moverse esperando a que sus compañeros estuvieran cómodos. Freed necesitaba que siguiera penetrándole y se lo hizo saber moviendo sus caderas y rogándole:

-Laxus… p-por favor… m-más-

-Ahora mismo te doy más-

-¿Quieres la polla de tu dios, Freed?- le preguntó Bickslow mientras aumentaba el ritmo de su mano.

-Sí- dijo tímidamente sin atreverse a mirar a su compañero.

-No te oímos ¿verdad que no, Laxus?-

-¡Sí! ¡He… he dicho que s-sí!-

-Si llego a saber antes que es tan caliente en el sexo no me hubiera contenido cuando tenía ganas- dijo Laxus mientras empezaba a mover de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Freed agarrando sus glúteos con sus manos.

-¿En serio? pensé que no te gustan los hombres-

-Me gusta todo lo que pueda darme lo que quiero, y este pequeño siempre sabe complacerme, así que a menudo pensaba si en la cama también tendría ese talento, pero en el último momento me arrepentía… joder que calor-

-Eres insaciable- le dijo Bickslow riéndose.

Freed se sentía ignorado, hablaban de él como si no estuviera o no pudiera oírles, pero lo que Laxus decía le estaba volviendo loco… por supuesto que siempre quería complacerle y si eso era lo que su dios deseaba no dudaría en hacerlo realidad.

-Por cierto Bickslow, te he dicho que se la chupes, deja de reírte y hazlo-

-Por supuesto, jefe- acarició la cara ruborizada de Freed y le dijo -Vas a comprobar que usos le doy a esta lengua-

Laxus se rio de ese comentario y siguió moviendo a Freed con su increíble fuerza mientras Bickslow volvía loco al mago rúnico con su lengua. Gimió, se retorció en los brazos de su dios y suplicó que acabaran con esa tortura.

-¡N-no puedo m-más!-

-Córrete en su boca, pequeño-

Freed estaba avergonzado, nunca había estado con nadie y su primera experiencia sexual estaba siendo con dos de sus compañeros y de una forma bastante distinta a la que se consideraba como "normal".

Una intensa sensación se apoderó de él; por un lado la polla de Laxus le estaba golpeando una y otra vez un punto dentro de su anatomía que le hacía temblar de los pies a la cabeza, y por otro Bickslow usaba su enorme lengua y su gran boca con gran maestría… no podía más.

-¡LA-LAXUUUS! SÍ…. AAAH-

Se corrió en la boca de Bickslow, que relamió todo lo que pudo y Laxus salió de él jadeando y poniéndose de pie, dejando a Freed sentado sobre sus pies en el suelo.

-¿Laxus? ¿Por qué solo gritas su nombre? Todos sabemos cuánto lo deseas, Freed pero podrías tener un poco de consideración y…-

-Cállate, idiota- le dijo Laxus.

-Claaaro, claro… Bueno, ¿nos vamos o qué?-

-¿Como?-

-Que se está haciendo tarde, Laxus-

-¡No!-

Antes de que el dragonslayer pudiera contestar Freed gritó esa negación desde el suelo, miró a Bickslow enfadado y le dijo:

-Laxus no… no ha-

El dragonslayer se rindió ante esa timidez y le levantó del suelo atrapándole en sus brazos, acarició su mejilla sonrojada con delicadeza y le besó con ternura en los labios. Freed se perdió en ese beso y mientras las lágrimas de felicidad resbalaban por su mejilla se relajó en su abrazo, pero al rato Laxus se separó y dijo:

-Lo que te quiere decir es que yo aún no me he corrido ¿verdad, Freed?- el peliverde asintió -¿entiendes ahora lo que te decía, Bickslow? Él siempre se preocupa por mi-

-Mierda… ¿después de todo este tiempo dentro de él aún no te has corrido? ¿Cómo lo haces?-

-No tienes idea de lo que me está costando-

Con un gruñido agarró sus nalgas y le elevó del suelo, Freed rodeó con sus extremidades su cuello y su cintura y gimió mientras se la metía de nuevo y le follaba de pie. Bickslow decidió unirse a ellos y sujetó a Freed por las axilas echándole hacia atrás para que su dios tuviera más fácil su tarea. El mago rúnico apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero y relajó su cuerpo mientras esos dos enormes hombres le sujetaban.

Laxus le embestía con ganas, fuerte y duro a la vez que comenzó a masturbarle. El peliverde dejó de lado la timidez y gritaba su nombre una y otra vez hasta que otro orgasmo recorrió su cuerpo, esta vez más intenso que el anterior. Permanecieron en esa postura quietos mientras el cuerpo de Freed temblaba por la intensidad y cuando se calmó le puso de pie en el suelo…

-¿Ya, Laxus? ¿Estás contento?-

-No-

-Pe-pero… en serio, ¿cómo lo haces?-

Freed se sentó en el suelo a los pies del dragonslayer, las piernas le flaqueaban y se sentía en una nube. Todo lo que le estaban haciendo era nuevo para él, pero tan placentero que no quería que acabara nunca.

Miró desde abajo el cuerpo desnudo de su dios… incluso sin ropa era imponente y desafiante, acarició sus muslos subiendo hasta su erección, agarró sus testículos y se puso de rodillas metiéndosela en la boca sin pedir permiso.

-Vaya… ¿qué te parece? El capitán está empezando a pillarle el gusto. Seguro que esa boca hace que te corras de una vez-

-Métesela Bicks-

-Aún no estoy duro, no tengo tu aguante y me he corrido dos veces-

-¿Dos?-

-Mientras le lamía me estaba tocando- dijo riéndose.

-Tsk… idiota. Ven aquí- obedeció y se situó a su lado -Freed, tócasela a ver si se despierta-

El mago rúnico tenía dificultad con el tamaño de Laxus, pero comenzó a estrujar el flácido miembro de su otro compañero mientras con la otra mano agarraba la erección de su dios intentando metérsela más en la boca.

-Sí, Freed...aaaah, aprieta más fuerte- le dijo Bickslow acariciando su pelo

-Chúpasela a él también, está teniendo problemas- le dijo mientras la sacaba de su boca.

-¡N-no, Laxus!-

-¿Como has dicho?- le preguntó con tono amenazador.

Freed le hizo caso para no enfadarle y se metió la polla flácida de Bickslow de nuevo en la boca, la sensación era algo desagradable, pero poco a poco empezó a despertarse a medida que la chupaba con fuerza.

-Vaya boca tienes, capitán. Parece que has hecho esto toda tu vida-

-Venga, Bickslow-

-Sí, sí, vale-

El mago Seith hizo caso a Laxus y se situó de rodillas detrás de Freed mientras este se daba la vuelta para seguir con la erección de su dios. La metió poco a poco en su trasero gimiendo y comenzó a moverse a un ritmo medio agarrando su cintura. El peliverde mientras tanto, había logrado meterse gran parte de la polla de Laxus en su boca y la lamía y chupaba con ganas usando su mano para acariciar sus testículos.

-Vas a tenerme que decir como lo haces, Lax… conmigo no grita y gime como contigo- empezó a reírse aumentando la velocidad -Voy a correrme, Freed-

-No lo hagas dentro-

-¡Por qué, Laxus! ¡Deja de pararme cuando estoy a punto!- protestó Bickslow que estaba en el límite otra vez.

-Porque no quiero que le dejes empapado, quiero sentir sus estrechas paredes-

Freed gimió cuando escuchó la petición de su dios y se llevó una mano a su erección, dejando todo el peso de su cuerpo a su otro brazo.

-Míralo… se corre solo escuchándote… ngh… mierda…- después de decir su comentario salió corriendo de Freed y después de unas pocas sacudidas derramó su semen sobre sus nalgas mientras jadeaba diciendo -No puedo más… en serio Laxus… eres un monstruo. No entiendo como aún... no te has corrido ni una sola vez-

-Si eres un mierda no es mi problema- le dijo mientras sentaba a Freed en su regazo.

Laxus le miró y vio el agotamiento en su cara mientras se miraba las manos, retiró unos mechones de pelo de su rostro y le acarició la mejilla viendo como unas lágrimas asomaban por sus párpados.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le susurró, pero él no contestaba, así que insistió -Vamos, dímelo ¿quieres que pare?-

Después de esa pregunta le miró dejando que las lágrimas cayeran y le dijo:

-Solo… s-solo quiero q-que me lo hagas t-tú-

-¿No querías que Bickslow te la metiera?-

-N-no-

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?-

Freed rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de Laxus y con sus brazos su pecho apoyando su cara en él.

-N-nose-

-¿Quieres que siga?-

-S-sí… por f-favor, Laxus-

-Ven aquí- levantó las caderas de Freed para colocar su hinchada erección en su entrada y le susurró al oído -Ahora sólo estaremos tú y yo-

Freed gimió de nuevo con sus palabras y agarró la polla de Laxus metiendola todo lo que pudo.

-Enséñame cuanto me deseas-

Empezó a mover sus caderas de arriba abajo apoyando sus manos en los hombros de su dios y pegando su pecho a su cuerpo. Gemía y jadeaba en el cuello del dragonslayer mientras este le ayudaba agarrando su cintura, pero lo que Laxus necesitaba requería de menos ternura, así que le puso de pie y le dijo que apoyara sus manos en la pared.

Las piernas de Freed flaqueaban, pero el deseo de sentir a su dios dentro era mayor que cualquier debilidad de su agotado cuerpo y se mantuvo en pie con la espalda inclinada mientras Laxus le embestía por detrás con dureza y con lujuria, una y otra vez sin descanso, pero las palabras que le iba susurrando eran mejor que cualquier hechizo curativo.

-Te estás portando muy bien… nunca he disfrutado tanto con nadie-

-Laxus- le dijo sollozando

-¿Por qué lloras?-

-N-no… no p-puedo… AAAH decírtelo-

-Quiero oirlo… tu dios quiere oir lo que sientes mientras te folla-

Por fin Laxus sentía que estaba cerca, el cuerpo de Freed era tan extasiante para él que le había costado un tremendo auto control no llegar al orgasmo antes, pero ahora podía quitarse toda esa tensión.

El capitán de los Raijinshuu sentía que su tercer orgasmo pedía paso, juntó su espalda con el cuerpo de Laxus poniendo su espalda recta mientras este le penetraba con más velocidad aún y le sujetaba con sus brazos.

-Dímelo Freed, dime lo que sientes-

-LAXUUUUS-

-¡Dime que me quieres! ¡Dímelo!-

El clímax estaba a las puertas, gimió y se masturbó, este orgasmo no era como los anteriores, este era intenso, desesperado, no podía controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo y tampoco a su garganta mientras gritaba -¡Te quiero!- una y otra vez hasta que Laxus dejó por fin que su semen explotara en el interior de su compañero con un gruñido masculino que hizo temblar al hombre que tenía en sus brazos.

Ambos jadeaban intensamente, el dragonslayer aún permanecía dentro sujetándole con un brazo la cintura para que no se cayera y acariciando su cara con la mano que tenía libre.

-¿L-lo… sabías?- logró decir el peliverde entre jadeos.

-Sí… claro, disimulas fatal-

Freed se dio la vuelta sacando la erección de su dios y puso sus manos temblorosas en su pecho, mirándole a los ojos mientras el semen resbalaba por sus muslos.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por qué… ¿qué?-

-¿Por qué nunca has dicho nada?-

-¿¡En serio!? ¿Qué querías que dijera? No me atraía la idea de estar con otro hombre, y me he encariñado con tu presencia, así que no quería mandarte a la mierda-

-¿Atra...ía?-

-Sí… atraía… acabo de estar con un hombre ¿no? al menos eso me ha parecido- le dijo mientras empezaba a vestirse

-¡L-Laxus!- le dijo con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos y agarrando su mano -A-acepto-

-¿¡QUÉ!?-

-Acepto ser tu novio, sere siempre tuyo ¡Laxus!-

-¡Pe-pero si yo no…! ... ¡Bickslow!- decidió cambiar de tema y dejar a Freed soñando con sus cosas mientras movilizaba al grupo para salir de allí.

-¿Hm?- El mago Seith estaba recostado en una roca con sus ojos cerrados.

-¿Estás vivo?-

-Más o menos, me sorprende que tú y Freed lo estéis-

-Vá-vámonos, va a anochecer en tres horas-


	3. Un paso más (GrayXNatsu)

-¡Idiota! ¡Hay veces que parece que las llamas te han consumido el cerebro!-

-OIII GRAY ¡No te pases! solo he…-

-¡Ya sé lo que has hecho! y por eso te lo digo… ¡porque es una tontería! ¡Piensa un poco antes de hacer las cosas!-

Otra discusión había comenzado entre los dos "compañeros" de grupo que no habían tenido más remedio que hacer una misión solos para poder comer esa semana. El problema radicaba en que Natsu había entrado por la ventana a una casa a la que habían ido a recuperar un libro de hechizos para el cliente. Gray sin embargo entró por la puerta y pidió educadamente el libro, el señor de la casa se lo entregó junto con mil disculpas destinadas al dueño legítimo mientras Natsu se dedicaba a pasearse por el piso de arriba registrando como un loco todas las habitaciones y asustando a las hijas del hombre de la casa que se encontraban en su hora del baño o haciendo sus cosas en sus aposentos.

Por eso Gray estaba molesto, porque había quedado mal por su culpa por enésima vez.

-Malditos seáis tú y tus impulsos-

-Venga, Gray… cállate ya, no ha sido para tanto- decía llevándose las manos a la nuca y caminando con paso alegre.

-Por cierto ¿Donde has dejado a Happy?-

-Se ha ido con Charle a no se donde-

-Muy explícito-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Nada!- Gray le miró de reojo, contempló su rostro bañado por la luz de la luna que ya reinaba sobre el cielo y se le escapó un suspiro cuando posó sus ojos en su torso musculoso.

_-¡No, no! Vamos Gray… céntrate, es Natsu ¿Qué estás haciendo?-_

Llevaba más de un mes en sequía sexual, desde que su último novio le dejó por centrarse demasiado en su trabajo y no dedicarle tiempo, no había tenido ganas de estar con nadie, pero esa noche su apetito estaba despertando su entrepierna y acelerando su respiración.

Siguieron caminando con Natsu liderando la marcha, Gray estaba muy concentrado intentando no pensar en su excitación, pero su polla palpitaba ya debajo de su pantalón y el bulto era demasiado gordo y prominente como para dejarle andar a gusto. Se paró en seco y le dijo a Natsu:

-Espera aquí, ahora vuelvo… no puedo más-

-¿No puedes más? ¿Qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó mientras se alejaba.

-¡V-voy a mear! ¿¡Qué más te da!?- contestó mientras empezaba a meter su mano derecha en su pantalón al salir del camino.

-Mierda- Natsu profirió esa maldición sentándose en el suelo con las piernas y los brazos cruzados.

Gray se alejó una distancia prudencial mientras se iba acariciando por el camino y paró al lado de un árbol masturbándose de pie muy rápidamente. Acariciaba sus testículos con la otra mano, que metió también debajo de sus holgados pantalones y respiraba con dificultad mientras sentía que iba a correrse más pronto de lo que imaginaba. Al notar como se hinchaba su polla, la sacó por encima de la goma de sus pantalones sin molestarse en bajarlos lo más mínimo y derramó su semen contra el tronco del árbol que tenía enfrente con unos gemidos suaves. La sacudió hasta que no salió nada más y la volvió a meter en sus calzoncillos, pero la erección no bajaba. Masculló una maldición en voz alta y escuchó a sus espaldas.

-¿¡Qué cojones te pasa!? ¿¡Estás meando o plantando un árbol!?-

-¡Cállate, ahora mismo tengo un problema, así que déjame, Natsu!-

Gray sabía que era adicto al sexo, le volvía loco la sensación de meterla en un estrecho y cálido canal y sobre todo le gustaba sentirse más dominante que otro hombre, mandarle y decirle lo que tenía que hacer para recibir su recompensa. Pero nunca había estado tan desesperado, se arrepentía en esos momentos de haber estado un mes sin hacerlo con nadie y sobre todo maldecía a ese chico que había cortado su relación con él… nunca nadie había dejado al deseado Gray Fullbaster.

-¿¡HOLAAAA!? ¿¡Hay alguien ahí!?-

-¡He dicho que te calles! ¡Lárgate si quieres, pero déjame!-

-OIII ¡Ya me estás cansando!... KARYU NO HOKOOOOO-

-Tsk… idiota. ICE MAKE: SHIELD-

El potente escudo de hielo bloqueó casi todo el aliento de fuego de Natsu, el resto impactó en su cuerpo mientras maldecía una vez más a su erección por no dejarle concentrarse en su magia.

Natsu se reía de él a una distancia prudencial llamándole cubito de hielo y esperó que se incorporara, pero el mago de hielo se levantó rápidamente y se lanzó a atacarle con sus puños. Los dos lucharon cuerpo a cuerpo, puñetazos, patadas, mordiscos… todo valía en sus pequeñas batallas.

Gray logró darle un rodillazo en su entrepierna y Natsu hincó sus rodillas en el suelo llevándose las manos a la zona dolorida intentando recuperar el aliento, pero Gray no le dió una tregua y se lanzó a por él tumbándole en el suelo y riéndose victorioso:

-¡No cantes victoria!-

Con esa advertencia Natsu se abalanzó sobre él e invirtió las posiciones.

-¡Mierda, no! ¡Natsu, quita!-

Su sonrisa cesó cuando se echó sobre el cuerpo de su amigo y notó el bulto de sus pantalones. En lugar de lo que Gray se esperaba Natsu se ruborizó y se quedó en la misma posición mirándole, movió ligeramente su cadera para sentir mejor la erección de su amigo y esperó debatiendo en su interior qué debía hacer a continuación.

-¿Q-qué haces? ¡Quita!-

Gray pudo sentir como el corazón de su amigo se aceleraba y como sus labios se posaban tímidamente sobre los suyos. Natsu estaba siendo tan tímido e inocente en ese beso que se estaba excitando aún más y decidió entregarse al destino y devolverle el beso a su inexperto compañero, que comenzó a gemir en el instante en el que empezó a notar esa sabia y dominante lengua moviéndose en su boca a su antojo.

-Espera, Natsu-

Gray sabía que el dragonslayer estaba teniendo una lucha interna consigo mismo, no quería hacerle nada de lo que luego pudiera arrepentirse y quería cerciorarse de qué era lo que él deseaba realmente.

-¿Q-qué pasa?- le dijo completamente ruborizado.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-

-¡No sé! Y-yo… me apetecía-

Decidió cambiar la pregunta para que entendiera lo que intentaba saber realmente.

-¿Qué has sentido?-

El dragonslayer pensó unos segundos mientras se acariciaba las manos y después le dijo mirándole con sus enormes y sinceros ojos:

-Quiero más-

Eso era todo lo que Gray quería oír, se llevó su mano a su entrepierna frotándola a través del pantalón y se lanzó a besarle de nuevo. Esta vez aumentó la intensidad y le hizo saber su desesperación acariciando su torso desnudo y quitando su chaleco.

-G-Gray… d-despacio- le dijo mientras el mago de hielo atacaba su cuello y le sentaba en su regazo.

-Despacio ¿eh? el poderoso Salamander suplicando ir suave- le dijo mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¡Eh, idiota! ¡No te pases!... AH-

-¿Ya estás duro tú también? Esto te va a gustar-

Le quitó de su regazo y le separó las piernas colocándose entre ellas. Natsu se asustó y reculó un poco gritándole.

-¡G-Gray! ¡Te he dicho q-que vayas despacio!-

-No voy a metértela, idiota. Deja de protestar así, haces que sienta que te estoy violando-

Natsu se calmó y observó lo que Gray iba a hacerle, se dejó desabrochar los pantalones y elevó un poco su trasero para que se los bajara hasta los tobillos. Su rubor era muy intenso y no recordaba haberse sentido así de indefenso nunca, aunque lo que más le confundía era que no quería parar sus avances, tenía curiosidad por saber que le haría sentir y cómo lo haría.

-Vaya… eres más grande de lo que me había imaginado- dijo Gray mientras le acariciaba su erección.

-¡No hagas eso!-

-¿No quieres que te toque?-

-S-sí, pero… no digas e-esas cosas-

-No pareces de los tímidos, pero vuelves a sorprenderme una vez más... Y yo que pensaba que te conocía...- le dijo mientras se reía y le masturbaba rápidamente.

Natsu apoyaba ambas manos en el suelo detrás de su espalda para recostarse ligeramente mientras Gray acarició sus muslos y le advirtió de lo que vendría a continuación.

-Vas a comprobar cómo vuelvo loco a un hombre-

Lamió la punta de su erección despacio mientras su mano rodeaba su base, su lengua se deslizó luego desde abajo hasta arriba y chupó el glande con fuerza.

-AAAAH, GRAY-

-Te gusta ¿eh?-

-Sí… más-

-No, ya no hay más. Necesito correrme antes de hacer alguna locura de la que luego me arrepienta ¿por qué no me haces lo que acabo de hacerte?-

-¡Pe-pero Gray!-

-¿Pretendes sentarte y que te lo haga yo todo?-

-N-no… ¿q-qué hago?-

-¡Ya te lo he dicho! Vamos… voy a explotar-

-Maldito pervertido-

Natsu tragó saliva y se situó de rodillas entre las piernas de Gray, miró su erección mientras la liberaba de sus pantalones con un suspiro de alivio y con la respiración acelerada le preguntó.

-¿Ya?-

Gray miraba su cara inocente y esa expresión ruborizada bajo la luz de la luna llena y sintió que explotaría en esos momentos sin ni siquiera tocarse, agarró su mano y la puso sobre la punta de su erección diciéndole:

-¿Nunca te has masturbado o que?-

-¡Claro que sí!-

-Enséñame como lo haces-

-¡En serio, Gray! ¡Eres un maldito pervertido!-

Protestó y le chilló pero empezó a mover su mano como le había pedido y Gray gritó al sentir esa sensación… Natsu Dragneel, su compañero, su rival, su amigo… le estaba masturbando y parecía estar disfrutando.

-Más rápido, te he dicho que no puedo más-

Volvió a tragar saliva y aumentó el ritmo, a pesar de que la sensación era muy extraña, no podía dejar de frotársela con vigor a la vez que se agarraba la suya con firmeza.

-¡Aaaah, Natsu… que bien lo haces!-

-C-cállate-

Cuando Gray descargó su semen sobre su mano se sobresaltó y la soltó de golpe, el mago de hielo terminó con la tarea y le miró fijamente. Dudaba de si debía convencerle o dejarlo ahí, pero su erección seguía sin bajar.

-Mierda… ¿pero qué pasa?-

-¿Hmm?- le preguntó Natsu intentando recuperarse de lo que acababa de hacer.

-No se baja-

El dragonslayer permanecía en silencio y Gray empezó a pensar que quizás quería dejarlo ahí.

-¿Quieres que paremos?-

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Y yo qué?-

-Me refiero a después-

-¿Después qué?-

Gray se llevó su mano a la cara en un gesto de desesperación y le dijo -Natsu… ¿quieres que tengamos sexo?-

-¿Te refieres a… a…?-

-Sí, a…-

El silencio incomodó a Gray ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que su efusivo amigo fuera así de tímido e indeciso, siempre se guiaba por sus instintos y por lo que le apetecía hacer, pero en esos momentos estaba perdido mientras jugaba en un terreno completamente desconocido e inesperado para él.

-¿Sabes qué? voy a encargarme de eso y luego me lo dices- mientras acercó la cara a su erección Natsu le preguntó:

-Espera, Gray… ¿no es tu primera vez, verdad?-

-No… no lo es- le dijo riéndose -¿Con este cuerpo y esta cara?... Imposible-

-Tsk… además de pervertido eres un egocéntrico-

-UOOO NATSU ¿sabes que significa esa palabra?-

-¡Cállate! ¡No vuelvas a de…! AAAH GRAAAY-

Su amigo no le dejó terminar su reprimenda y se metió su miembro en la boca hasta la garganta. La sensación que recorrió a Natsu le hizo incluso temblar, sobre todo porque la lengua se movía recorriendo toda su longitud constantemente.

-¡Mierda, Gray!-

Aumentó el ritmo con lujuria, escuchar al mismísimo hijo de Igneel gemir y gritar así su nombre le estaba volviendo loco, se la chupaba con fuerza y rapidez, con mucha experiencia presionaba los puntos que sabía que le harían estremecerse y apretaba sus testículos hasta que al final Natsu no pudo más y se corrió en su boca sin previo aviso ya que ni siquiera fue consciente de que llegaba.

Mientras aún estaba soltando el semen que tenía acumulado, Gray le abrió más las piernas y tirando de sus muslos hacia él hizo que se recostara contra el árbol. Escupió en su erección una mezcla de saliva y semen y la puso sobre la entrada de Natsu, que estaba demasiado conmocionado con el orgasmo y las acciones apremiantes de su compañero como para protestar.

-Voy a metértela, no puedo parar ahora. Me estás volviendo loco-

-G-Gray… ¡Espera!-

Ignoró su protesta y empezó a empujar. Natsu hincó sus uñas en la tierra y se abrió de piernas todo lo que pudo para intentar que el dolor que empezaba a sentir no fuera a más, pero su técnica no surtía efecto y gritó mientras Gray se abría paso con poca delicadeza.

-Joder… no sé porque no puedo controlarme, nunca me había pasado esto-

Empezó a entrar y salir cuando se encontró por la mitad del camino. Jadeaba y debatía consigo mismo cuáles podían ser las causas de esa desesperación sin llegar a ninguna solución que le satisficiera, pero le miró a sus ojos… a esos enormes y profundos ojos y vio como las lágrimas asomaban por ellos, vio también como su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez y como su polla palpitaba moviéndose con cada una de las cortas embestidas que le permitían ir profundizando más dentro de su estrecho agujero hasta que por fin llegó al final y tocó las ingles de Natsu con su pelvis.

-GRAAAAAY p-por favor-

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo deseando que me supliques?- le dijo moviendo su cadera ligeramente para golpear su próstata una y otra vez -Siempre te has creído superior a mi- le dijo dándole un golpe fuerte y corto.

-AAAAAH MAAAS-

-Y ahora por fín he encontrado una manera de hacer que te rindas… ¿Quieres más? Pídemelo- preguntó saliendo completamente de él.

-SI… SI ¡No salgas, NO!- le suplicó mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas y le atraía hacia él para que se la metiera de nuevo.

Gray sabía que se estaba pasando, era consciente de que había perdido la compostura, pero nada de eso le importaba cuando escuchaba a su amigo disfrutar como lo estaba haciendo. Decidió no torturarlo más y se la metió de nuevo escuchando su grito de desesperación.

-¡Sí! ¡Más rápido, Gray!-

-¿Es tu primera vez y ya lo quieres duro?- le preguntó mientras aumentaba su ritmo.

-¡Eres muy lento! Pensé q-que AAAH, pensé que lo hacías mejor-

Paró cuando le escuchó, incluso en su posición tan vulnerable y completamente entregado, el maldito dragonslayer le retaba… no era consciente de que estaba intentando ser suave en su primera vez.

-¿En serio, Natsu? ¿¡incluso abierto de piernas te atreves a desafiarme!?-

-AAAH, ¡Muévete de una jodida vez!-

Gray estaba en el límite… todos los gritos de su amigo le estaban excitando a unos niveles que no estaba acostumbrado. Él siempre era el que llevaba el control, le suplicaban y rogaban y él obedecía según le convenía, pero esta vez estaba siendo distinto, aunque pudiera parecer que era él quien controlaba a Natsu estaba siendo al revés. El dragonslayer le incitaba para que hiciera lo que quería y la inteligencia de Gray le permitían darse cuenta, pero no podía parar, así que le obedeció y lo embistió lo más rápido que pudo, con dureza y sin tener en cuenta que era su primera vez.

-¿Es esto lo que buscabas?-

-SIIII, MAAAS- Su grado de éxtasis era tan grande que no le hizo darse cuenta de que había comenzado a sangrar por la brutalidad de su amigo.

-Maldita sea… ¿cómo alguien tan...ngh, ¡sí!… tan desesperado como tú ha esperado tanto para hacer esto?-

Natsu no podía contestarle, se retorcía, gemía, su erección goteaba como si se estuviera corriendo y de su boca salía saliva debido al deseo tan intenso que estaba sintiendo… nunca se hubiera imaginado que podía disfrutar tanto bajo el dominio de Gray. Elevó sus caderas y se tumbó completamente para facilitarle el acceso a su amigo, que decidió darle emoción y descargó su hielo contra el pecho de Natsu.

-AAAAH ¡Cabronazo! ¿¡Qué haces!?-

-¿No te gusta?-

-¡S-sí!-

-Ya lo sabía… ¡jodido masoquista!-

Siguió ofreciéndole su magia al mismo tiempo que mantenía el ritmo de su penetración, pero por mucho que intentaba controlarlo sentía que su límite estaba llegando, así que salió corriendo de Natsu y respiró hondo.

-¡GRAY! ¡Como pares ahora te mato!-

-Cállate… no quiero correrme aún-

-Mierda…-

Se arrepintió de haber parado, se dio cuenta de que había sido inútil mientras veía a Natsu retorcerse en el suelo y meterse tres dedos dentro de su cuerpo mientras jadeaba completamente desesperado.

-¿Pero qué coño…? Eres un maldito salido… mierda, ven aquí-

Le puso de pie y comenzó a follarle en esa posición, agarrando su pecho con fuerza para que no inclinara su espalda, quería sentir toda la presión que proporcionaba esa pose y quería lamer su cuello y su cara mientras le embestía. Natsu apoyó sus manos en el tronco del árbol y lamió los dedos de Gray mientras acariciaba su cara.

-¿Sabes que eres una maldita zorra? Nunca he… ngh… nunca he estado con nadie tan lascivo como tú. Me… AAAH… me pregunto qué será lo que me suplicarás cuando te haya follado más veces-

-GRAAAAY ¡Voy a… me voy a correr!-

-¡Hazlo de una vez!-

Inclinó su espalda y agarró su cadera para penetrarle más rápido y Natsu llegó por fin a su climax sintiendo como le temblaban cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, sus piernas flaquearon y Gray le sostuvo con más fuerza mientras su semen explotaba al poco tiempo en su interior. Siguió entrando y saliendo muy despacio hasta que terminó de soltarlo todo y después salió de él dejándose caer al suelo exhausto mientras Natsu se sentaba despacio llevándose una mano al semen que resbalaba por sus muslos.

Después de unos minutos centrándose y pensando en lo que había ocurrido, Gray le preguntó mirando al firmamento:

-¿Qué ha pasado, Natsu?-

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Quiero decir… ¿Qué hemos hecho?- le preguntó incorporándose y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.

-No lo sé… no estoy ni siquiera seguro de recordarlo todo-

Gray suspiró y se levantó para sentarse a su lado, agarró su mano y mientras la acariciaba le dijo:

-¿Te arrepientes?-

-¡No! Eso no-

-Creo que deberíamos dejarlo aquí… no quiero acabar con nuestra amistad, Natsu-

-¿Por qué acabaríamos con ella?-

-Te lo explicaré otro día… tenemos que volver-

Natsu le miró cabizbajo y le impidió levantarse poniendo sus manos en su pecho, Gray le miró y cerró los ojos cuando le volvió a besar igual de inocente y tierno que cuando lo hizo por primera vez.

-No sé qué motivos me darás pero, nada podrá acabar con nuestra amistad, Gray-


	4. El Rey Natsu (NatsuXGray)

La velada estaba siendo aburrida para Gray, su dragón no estaba por ninguna parte y conociéndole tan bien como le conocía se estaba temiendo lo peor -_¿Qué hará? Espero que no la esté liando-_ Todo el mundo quería saber dónde se encontraba el poderoso dragonslayer y le preguntaban constantemente, pero él no sabía que contestarles "No sé, estará tomando el aire" "Puede que aún esté un poco afectado" o "A lo mejor necesita algo de tiempo a solas"... Esas eran las frases que más había repetido durante la noche y las probabilidades que existían en su cabeza, aunque una corazonada le decía que Natsu no estaba deprimido…

El Rey iba a hablar, todos estaban preparados y en silencio para escucharle, pero cuando le presentaron algo imprevisto pasó…

-¡Arrodillaos ante el Rey, esclavos! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-¿¡Na… Natsu!?- Gray se tapaba la cara avergonzado cuando vio salir a su novio con el traje robado del Rey, pero casi muere en el acto cuando le escuchó gritar.

-¡GRAY! ¡Ven inmediatamente a mis aposentos!-

Todo el mundo se giró a mirarle y una risa nerviosa salió de su garganta mientras retrocedía poco a poco hacia el pasillo. Cuando logró torcer la esquina suspiró intentando recuperar el aliento y la ira se apoderó de su cuerpo. Subió las escaleras decidido a buscarle para que devolviera el traje pero cuando entró en la habitación donde le encontró su determinación se esfumó en un instante.

Natsu estaba sentado en una silla, que se asemejaba a un trono por sus grandes dimensiones, con una expresión seria, las piernas abiertas y sujetando el cetro cerca de su entrepierna. Gray tragó saliva y le dijo con muy poca convicción:

-Na-Natsu… devuelve e-eso y vamos a l-la fiesta-

-Ven aquí, esclavo- le ordenó con esa expresión fulminante.

-¡No te pases! no se te ocurra llamarme esclavo- Gray tenía su orgullo y por muy sexy que estuviera hay cosas que no iba a pasarle.

-¡Venga Graaaaay! así se llama a los que están por debajo del Rey- le dijo recuperando su expresión infantil.

-¡No, idiota! ¡se llaman súbditos!-

-¿Sub… ditos? ¡Ven aquí, súbdito!-

Gray suspiró y quiso dar por zanjado el juego.

-Vamos… deja de hacer el idiota, te están buscando- cuando se acercó para levantarlo de la silla el dragonslayer le dio en la pierna con el cetro.

-No toques a tu Rey- de nuevo puso esa expresión que ponía nervioso a Gray.

-Tú n-no eres mi Rey… solo eres un memo- volvió a darle con el bastón de mando, esta vez más fuerte -¡Para ya, me haces daño!-

-Voy a castigarte por tu atrevimiento-

Gray no estaba acostumbrado a ver a Natsu así, aunque sabía que estaba actuando por un ataque de locura que le había dado, no pudo evitar endurecerse ante esta nueva personalidad de su novio.

-¿Y qué harás? ¿me azotara con su cetro, mi rey?- preguntó en tono sarcástico haciendo una media reverencia.

-Por fin estás en tu sitio, gusano- a su expresión sexy se sumó una media sonrisa que hizo endurecerse del todo a Gray -Te he ordenado que vengas-

-_Será mejor que le siga el rollo un rato… nunca le he visto así-_

Gray se acercó despacio y cuando llegó a su altura le golpeó con el cetro detrás de las rodillas y le dijo.

-¡Arrodíllate!-

-¡Natsu me estás cabreando!- le dijo mientras clavaba sus rodillas en el suelo por el golpe.

Cuando Gray le miró vio que estaba desabrochando los pantalones con una sonrisa.

-Ni lo sueñes… ¡Ni lo sueñes! No, así no-

-¡Venga, Gray! ¿No te estás divirtiendo?- dejó a un lado el papel de Rey para convencer a su novio.

-¡No! ¡Yo soy el que está de rodillas!-

El dragonslayer ignoró su protesta y sacó su erección de la ropa.

-Esto me estaba matando, no sabes lo ajustado que es- dijo riéndose.

-Tsk… idiota- Cuando hizo amago de levantarse el cetro se posó en su hombro y ejerció una presión hacia abajo obligándole a arrodillarse de nuevo.

-Complace a tu Rey-

El mago de hielo no podía negar que todo eso le estaba excitando, pero veía herido su orgullo si lo hacía, aunque por otra parte Natsu parecía tan feliz con su juego que al final se animó a seguirle la corriente.

Suspiró y se acercó más a la entrepierna de su novio, cuando fue a agarrar su erección por segunda vez el bastón se posó en su cabeza y le dijo:

-Bésame los pies… esclavo-

-¡Qué no me llames esclavo!-

-Su… sudi… su-

-¡Súbdito, SÚBDITO!-

-¡Bésame los pies, súbdito!-

Le hizo caso, ya que sabía que no pararía hasta que lo hiciera, y cuando besó el cuero se incorporó de nuevo mirándole y esperando que le dijera que hacer a continuación.

-Me estoy poniendo muy muy caliente, Gray- le confesó riéndose.

-Cierra la boca-

-Alteza- le dijo él agarrando su barbilla.

-¿Qué?-

-Que digas: Cierra la boca… alteza-

-¿No eras un Rey?-

-¡GRAY! ¿¡Qué coño dices!?-

-Alteza son los príncipes, los reyes es majestad… memo-

Se recostó en la silla suspirando y le dijo con voz decepcionada:

-Eres aburrido, súbdito-

-Cállate ya, debe hablar menos y actuar más… majestad-

Se metió su erección en la boca y Natsu se incorporó en su asiento con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón… ngh… es mejor sin hablar-

Le lamió y chupó toda su longitud, acarició sus testículos y la introdujo hasta atravesar su garganta con maestría.

-Eres tan bueno… súbdito- dijo suspirando y relajándose en la silla mientras Gray aceleraba el ritmo.

-Si logras..aaaah… si logras que tu Rey se corra te daré un p-premio-

Gray quiso decirle que no era ningún perro para que le diera premios, pero sabía que tenía a Natsu en el límite. Siguió chupándosela con vigor y energía hasta que toda su longitud se ensanchó más todavía dispuesta a descargar, se ayudó de su mano y ya casi lo tenía cuando.

-¿Chicos? ¿Estáis aquí?-

La puerta se abrió mientras Gray se levantaba corriendo y Natsu intentaba meterse su erección en los estrechos pantalones con un esfuerzo sobrehumano y algo de dolor. Lucy entró en la habitación y se les quedó mirando, el dragonslayer estaba con las piernas cruzadas haciendo unos gestos muy raros y el mal de hielo permanecía de pie al lado de la silla mirándola con una sonrisa forzada.

-M-me he c-corrido, Gray- le dijo susurrando antes de que Lucy llegara a su posición.

-¿Q-Quieres callarte, retrasado?-

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¡Natsu! ¿Aún no has devuelto el traje?-

-Tu Rey te ordena que te retires, esclav… ¡súbdita!- le dijo con su típica sonrisa.

-Parece que te está costando convencerle, Gray-

-No lo sabes tú bien- la dijo a su compañera suspirando.

-Bueno… os dejo, pero que sepas que te están buscando, Natsu-

Lucy se despidió y los dos suspiraron aliviados.

-¿En serio has hecho eso?- le dijo Gray temiendo que hubiera manchado el traje.

-¡Estaba a punto! y este traje me roza tanto que…-

-¡Vale, vale!... vale… ¿ya estás contento?-

-¡¿Qué dices!? Tú rey no está satisfecho aún. Vuelve a arrodillarte-

Su novio le hizo caso y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas mientras le desabrochaba de nuevo.

-Mierda, Natsu… ¡AAAH! ¿por qué me das ahora?-

-Majestad- golpeó su hombro para corregirlo.

-Está bien… majestad… Menudo desastre has hecho ¿cómo vas a devolver esto así?-

-Bah… luego lo lavamos un poco y como nuevo- Se abrió completamente de piernas poniendo su trasero en el borde de la silla y le dijo -Vamos, súbdito. Haz eso que tanto me gusta-

Por fín Gray sonrió satisfecho con una de sus peticiones. Lamió su agujero escuchando los sonidos que emitía Natsu que tanto le gustaban y apretó su lengua intentando entrar.

-Aaaaah, Gray… más- le dijo deslizándose en el asiento de la silla hasta la boca de su novio.

El mago de hielo se apartó pensativo, giró la cabeza para mirar hacia la puerta y le dijo a Natsu.

-Oye, voy a ver si puedo cerrar esa puerta… por si acaso pasa lo de antes-

-Mierda… date prisa- le dijo mientras se acariciaba donde le estaba lamiendo y le esperaba.

Miró la puerta pero no encontró ningún mecanismo para poder cerrarla desde donde estaban, le echó el ojo a un mueble grande que se encontraba cerca y se aseguró de hacia que lado se abría la puerta, sonriendo cuando vio que era hacia dentro.

-Ey, Nat… ayúdame con este mueble-

-Los reyes no trabajan-

-Pues el rey tendrá que trabajar si quiere que su súbdito siga lamiéndole el culo… en todos los sentidos-

Natsu empezó a reírse y se levantó para ayudarle a mover el mueble y atrancar la puerta. Cuando lo dejaron en su posición el dragonslayer se dispuso a volver a la silla, pero Gray agarró su muñeca y le dijo.

-¿Dónde está su cetro, majestad?-

-Suéltame, esclavo- dijo Natsu mirando el bastón de oro que descansaba apoyado sobre el brazo de la silla.

-¿Con qué va a castigarme ahora mi rey?-

El dragonslayer le empujó contra el mueble y puso su frente pegada a la suya.

-¿Cómo osas desafiarme, gusano?-

Gray se estaba excitando demasiado con esa rudeza a la que no estaba acostumbrado y le siguió provocando.

-No sois nada autoritativo sin vuestro bastón, majestad-

-No necesito un palo para arrodillarte-

-Permítame, mi rey, que lo ponga en duda. Sois un blando-

La mirada de Natsu se enfureció, Gray siempre había sido un experto en provocarlo, y sabía cuáles eran sus puntos débiles en todo momento y ante cualquier situación… antes de luchar bajo las sábanas se sacaban los puños y los dientes constantemente y a todas horas.

-¡Arrodíllate!- le dijo dándole con la rodilla en la entrepierna y haciéndole clavar sus rodillas en el suelo de nuevo.

-¡Hi-hijo de… AAAAH!-

La risa de Natsu le cabreó -¡Maldito sádico! ¿ahora disfrutas con esto?-

-Siempre he disfrutado venciéndote, súbdito- agarró sus hombros y le levantó de nuevo para unir sus labios. Gray abrazó su cintura inmediatamente juntando sus cuerpos y gimió al sentir la lengua de su novio acariciar su boca con ternura y delicadeza.

-Te quiero, idiota- le dijo el dragonslayer mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-¿Su majestad desea que siga lamiendo su trasero?- le preguntó Gray mientras llevaba un dedo a esa zona.

-Muy bien, esclavo… Tu rey está muy complacido. Vamos a esa cama-

-Na-Natsu… esa cama está muy bien hecha y puede que estemos en la habitación de alguien y…-

-Gray, acabo de correrme en los pantalones del rey ¿crees que me importa de quién sea esa cama?- empezó a reírse contagiándole la risa a su novio mientras se sentaba en el centro con sus codos apoyados en el colchón y abría sus piernas de nuevo.

-Eres un payaso… algún día conseguirás que te encierren en la prisión o que te maten por loco-

-Cállate, súbdito y usa tu lengua para otra cosa- le dijo mientras se tumbaba en la cama y abría sus piernas flexionadas.

Gray separó sus nalgas y volvió a lamer su entrada introduciendo su lengua.

-¡Graaaay! aaaah… sigue así súbdito-

_-El idiota está muy metido en el papel… Mierda, necesito quitarme estos pantalones-_

El mago de hielo se acariciaba a través de sus pantalones mientras seguía complaciendo a su rey, cada vez iba frotando más fuerte hasta que no pudo más y tuvo que quitárselos.

-Tú te habrás corrido, pero yo estoy en mi límite-

-¿Oh? ¡Es verdad! Ven aquí, siervo-

Le obedeció y se sentó a su lado en la cama besándole con desesperación mientras Natsu agarraba su impaciente erección. Después le tumbó en la cama y dirigió su boca hacia la punta, Gray emitió un gemido y cerró los ojos mientras su novio le chupaba el glande con fuerza, pero después de unos placenteros segundos la dejó y le preguntó:

-Los reyes no chupan a sus siervos ¿no?-

-¡Natsu!-

-Bueno… supongo que los reyes hacen lo que les da la gana- agarró su erección con su mano derecha mientras separaba las piernas de Gray con la izquierda y se colocaba entre ellas.

Escupió en su mano y restregó toda su longitud con la saliva llevándola inmediatamente al agujero de Gray. Cuando comenzó a empujar logró escuchar sus desesperados gemidos.

-¡Natsu! siiii… aaaaah… deberías ha-hacer esto m-más a menudo-

-Sabes que me gusta más que me lo hagas tú- le dijo aumentando el ritmo -¿Te gusta lo que te hace tu rey?-

-D-deja ya esa mierda del rey… ¡Aaaaah!... n-no puedo más… ¡más fuerte! v-voy a correrme-

-¡Vamos mi esclavo! córrete para tu rey-

-E-eres un… AAAAH SIIII… aaaaah, joder-

-Si que estabas cerca, no has durado nada- dijo desilusionado.

-Todo esto está siendo muy raro- le confesó sentándose en la cama.

-¡Yo me lo estoy pasando genial!- le dijo entusiasmado de nuevo mientras se quitaba toda la ropa que llevaba en su torso.

-¿Por fin vas a devolver eso?- preguntó aliviado.

-¡No! yo aún no he acabado- se señaló su erección y le dijo: -Esta ropa es muy incómoda, quiero que me lo hagas con la corona puesta, esclavo-

-Te vas a enterar… mi rey-

Gray despertó de nuevo su polla frotándola con vigor y cuando la tuvo preparada la colocó en la entrada de Natsu dándole ligeros golpes con ella.

-¿Sabéis una cosa, majestad? Os habéis pasado hoy con vuestro súbdito- acarició el agujero ejerciendo cierta presión pero sin llegar a meterla -Y ahora estáis a mi merced-

-¡Gray!-

-Quiero oír como suplica un rey- empezó a penetrarle con fuerza sin dejar que se acostumbrara a su tamaño.

-AAAAH, ¡No seas bestia!-

El mago de hielo había perdido toda la calma y paciencia que tuvo antes en el momento en el que escuchó a Natsu pedirle que se la metiera.

-No te quejes, te gusta duro-

-Y-ya pero… aaaah… no has lubricado ni n-nada-

-El tiernito dragonslayer-

-¡No me llames así, esclavo!-

-No, te equivocas- le dijo quitando la corona de su cabeza para ponérsela en la suya -Ahora yo soy tu rey-

Natsu empezó a reírse a la vez que Gray aumentaba el ritmo follándole como a él le gustaba.

-¡Sois increíble, mi rey! ¡aaaaah!-

Mantuvo ese ritmo bastantes minutos con maestría mientras sujetaba sus muslos con sus brazos, levantando así su trasero y abriendo sus piernas lo máximo que podía para metérsela de rodillas.

-¡No puedo m-más, Gray!-

Su novio escuchó como le había llamado y con una embestida salvaje y fuerte le corrigió:

-Para tí no soy Gray, esclavo-

-¡Mierda…vale... majestad! P-por favor…-

-Ruega, siervo. Suplica para que te deje correrte- le dijo agarrando la base de su polla para impedir que llegara a su orgasmo.

-N-NOO, ¡No hagas eso! ¡Ya estoy suplicando!-

-¿Ah, sí? no te he oído-

-Majestad… p-por favor déjame correrme…-

-Estoy muy a gusto dentro de ti… Aguanta un poco más-

-No puedo mi rey… ¡v-voy a morirme!-

-Ya me parecía raro que no dijeras eso- le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Queréis m-matarme cruel rey del hielo?-

-Si quisiera matar a mi siervo haría esto- empezó a darle embestidas cortas y fuertes.

-¡SIIII, Así!... más fuerte ¡empuja más!... ¡Suéltame la polla, Gray!-

-Dios… no puedo más- liberó al dragonslayer que se corrió en cuanto la sangre volvió a circular por su erección y agarró sus muslos con fuerza liberando su semen al sentir como temblaba y gemía debajo de él.

Los dos jadeaban tumbados en la suave manta recuperándose hasta que Gray reaccionó primero y se vistió.

-Eres un completo payaso-

-Te ha gustado, Gray… c-cállate-

-Oye genio… dime una cosa ¿Dónde está tu ropa?-

-¿¡Q-Que!? Pu-pues… eeeeh… la dejé donde me cambié-

-¿Y eso es en…?-

-Ni idea- empezó a reírse nerviosamente.

-Quédate aquí y limpia el pantalón como puedas en el baño que hay ahí- dijo con un suspiro -Yo voy a ver si encuentro tu ropa. Ayúdame con el mueble-

Movieron el mueble a su posición original y antes de que Gray saliera por la puerta Natsu le paró.

-Espera… ¿no quieres más?-

-¡Natsu! nos están buscando… aunque… si quieres… puedes quedarte disimuladamente con esa corona. Sabremos darle un buen uso-


	5. StingXNatsuXGrayXRogue

Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos finalizaron hace seis meses con el inesperado Fairy Tail como ganador. Los poderosos magos de Sabertooth se quedaron en las puertas de la victoria, pero con un buen sabor de boca ya que por fin eran libres de la tiranía y dictadura de su anterior maestro Gemma.

Con Sting las cosas eran diferentes y reinaba el buen ambiente en el gremio, se divertían, hablaban de sus cosas, se reían juntos, lloraban juntos… por fin eran compañeros.

Habían decidido ir a la playa para celebrar el cumpleaños del nuevo maestro y pasaron allí todo el día; unos tostaban su piel en la arena, otros paseaban, los más vagos se sentaban en la orilla a charlar y los más enérgicos se remojaban en el agua sin ninguna intención de salir de allí… como era el caso de Sting.

Rogue le acompañó gran parte del día, pero su cuerpo decidió a la hora de la comida que ya había tenido demasiada agua y se unió al club de los que paseaban por la arena, dejando a su amigo divirtiéndose solo. El maestro suspiró aburrido y se dedicó a nadar y bucear hasta que en el momento en el que se decidió a volver algo agarró su tobillo derecho y le hundió en el agua arrastrándole varios metros hacia el fondo mientras él forcejeaba confundido. Cuando miró hacia abajo distinguió una cabellera rosa tremendamente familiar.

_-¡Salamander!-_ pensó mientras canalizaba su aliento santo del dragón blanco y lo lanzaba hacia Natsu sin pensárselo dos veces.

El dragonslayer de fuego soltó su pie y se propuso devolvérselo, pero Sting fue más rápido y lo esquivó volviendo a la superficie con gran rapidez.

-¿¡Qué haces, idiota!?- le gritó recuperando el aliento.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA El gran maestro de Sabertooth pillado desprevenido- dijo todo orgulloso.

-¿Desprevenido? Has venido por la espalda como un cobarde- le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-EEEEH ¡No soy un cobarde! ¡Karyu No Hokooooooo!-

Mientras tanto en la orilla Rogue charlaba tranquilamente con Gray cuando una llamarada salió del agua seguida de un haz de luz blanca, los dos se miraron encogiéndose de hombros y siguieron conversando como si no pasara nada.

Los dragonslayer jadeaban en el agua, agotados por la cantidad de magia que se habían lanzado y se miraban fijamente. Sting notó como su entrepierna empezaba a despertarse mientras miraba a esos enormes y hermosos ojos, la expresión de Natsu era tan inocente que desde que le conoció en el torneo no había podido quitársela de la cabeza cada vez que se aliviaba sexualmente sin compañía, y ahora podía contemplar de nuevo ese rostro con el pelo mojado y esa sonrisa tan sincera.

-¡EH, Sting! ¡Una carrera hasta esa isla!-

-Vas a perder… Salamander ¿De verdad quieres que te humille otra vez?-

-¿¡Humillarme!? ¡Pero si no me has…! ¡EH, ESPERA TRAMPOSO!-

Los dos nadaron a toda velocidad hasta una diminuta isla cercana en la que los únicos habitantes parecían ser las palmeras y los pequeños animales herbívoros que se alimentaban de ellas, iban igualados todo el camino hasta que Sting decidió desconcentrarle.

-¿¡Sabes Natsu!? He visto como le miras-

-¿¡Q-qué!?- dijo disminuyendo la velocidad ligeramente.

-A Gray… ese culo tan perfecto y esas abdominales tan definidas-

-¡JA! Parece que eres tú quien le mira- recuperó su energía y aceleró de nuevo.

-¿Yo? Reconozco que tiene un buen cuerpo pero… a mi me gusta más esto- estaban tan pegados que pudo acercar su mano al trasero de Natsu, que inmediatamente paró ruborizado cuando sintió el contacto mientras Sting seguía riéndose hasta alcanzar la orilla.

El dragonslayer de fuego llegó hecho una furia, le gritó y le volvió a atacar con sus puños, pero el maestro de Sabertooth podía ver que estaba nervioso y desconcentrado y pudo esquivar sus ataques con mucha facilidad. En uno de los puñetazos dirigidos a su rostro, agarró su muñeca con fuerza y le atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

-Se acabó la lucha, Salamander. Creo que tu sed de batalla está saciada por hoy, pero no opino lo mismo del problema que tienes ahí abajo-

-¿¡Q-QUÉ!? ¿¡D-de qué ha-hablas!? ¿¡Qué problema!?-

-Preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas… hablo de esto- le dijo mientras agarraba su semi erección y pegaba su cuerpo al del atónito Salamander.

Natsu emitió un gemido ahogado y se quedó paralizado mientras el otro dragonslayer le apretaba su miembro endureciéndolo del todo.

-¿Alguna vez te han tocado aquí abajo, Natsu?-

-N-no- negó con la cabeza y se ruborizó al mirar hacia abajo y ver con sus propios ojos lo que le estaba haciendo.

Sting se rió y se sorprendió de la timidez de su homólogo de fuego mientras seguía con la mano en su entrepierna, aunque esta vez la deslizó hasta sus testículos jugando con ellos y observó con la respiración acelerada como se apoyaba contra el tronco del árbol que tenía a su espalda y gemía apartando la mirada.

-¿Te gusta esto, Salamander?- le preguntó apretando más su mano.

-AAAH… S-Sting ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?-

-Desde que te vi en el torneo quise hacer esto contigo… hoy me has provocado demasiado y no puedo aguantar más- Juntó sus labios en un beso que claramente dominaba, Natsu estaba aún inmóvil y con sus manos apoyadas en el pecho de Sting intentando apartarle débilmente -Que tierno eres... dragoncito-

-¡Q-que te jo-jodan, Sting!- le gritó apartándole por fin con fuerza.

El dragonslayer blanco se rió de nuevo y le observó mientras permanecía con su espalda apoyada en el árbol y con una erección que se notaba perfectamente a través de su bañador holgado.

-Por fin reaccionas… pensé que eras un perro sumiso-

Había un lado de Sting que solo Rogue conocía… el alegre e infantil maestro de Sabertooth era adicto al sexo y además le gustaba jugar con sus amantes y torturarles hasta verles en las puertas de la desesperación. Su expresión dulce cambiaba cuando la excitación cruzaba un umbral determinado en su organismo y no había nada que pudiera pararle si se encaprichaba con alguien… y en esos momentos ese alguien era Natsu.

-No me gustan los sumisos, son aburridos… yo prefiero que se resistan, así disfruto más hundiéndolos-

-¿¡D-de qué ha-hablas, i-idiota!? ¡E-estás loco, pervertido!-

-Este loco ha conseguido poner cachondo al gran Salamander… puede que me ganes en una batalla con magia, pero en esto eres un cachorro-

Sting comenzó su juego y volvió a acercarse a él, acarició su mejilla con ternura y después bajó hasta su cuello.

-Me pregunto porqué Gray no ha probado nunca este cuerpo-

-¿G-Gray? AAAH- preguntó con dificultad mientras le apretaba su erección de nuevo -El e-está con Ju-Juvia-

Esta vez la risa de Sting fue más audible y fuerte, le soltó y apoyó ambas manos en el tronco del árbol a los lados de su cara.

-Sabe cómo ocultarlo, pero le gustan también las pollas. Deberías intentar conocer a tu mejor amigo-

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Acaso s-sabe R-Rogue que haces esto?-

-Por supuesto… él fue el primero- le contestó besándole de nuevo.

Natsu se relajó en el beso, dejó que la lengua del dragonslayer blanco entrara en su boca y cerró los ojos cuando comenzó a usarla de esa forma tan habilidosa, pero cuando la mano de Sting bajó a su bañador y se metió por dentro volvió a reaccionar y con sus dos manos intentó sacarla, pero estaba aferrada a su erección sin ninguna intención de soltarse..

-Estás goteando ya- dijo acariciando la punta -Vaya, pensé que te resistirías más, pero parece que el gran Salamander no es más que una zorra caliente-

-¡D-Déjame de una v-vez!-

-No te hagas el duro ahora, mira como estás- le dijo mientras le masturbaba -¿De verdad quieres que pare?-

-¡SIIII!-

-Está bien- le soltó sabiendo que estaba a punto de correrse y se le quedó mirando con los brazos cruzados mientras le escuchaba decir en voz muy baja:

-S-Sting- su cara se sonrojó y se metió una mano por su bañador para acariciar su erección que ya palpitaba a punto de descargar.

-Qué- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-N-no pares- en su interior debatía arduamente sobre lo que quería realmente y lo que era correcto, todo eso era nuevo para él y nunca había sentido a nadie tocar su cuerpo de esa manera y la sensación le estaba gustando y confundiendo al mismo tiempo. Se frotaba por debajo de su bañador esperando que Sting reanudara sus caricias, pero se le quedó mirando en la misa pose de superioridad y le dijo:

-Córrete, dragoncito, demuéstrame que me necesitas-

-M-mierda… no- Cuando fue a bajarse su bañador Sting se lo impidió.

-NO… quiero que ensucies tu bañador-

-¡Pe-pero..!-

-Si realmente tienes ganas no te importará-

Natsu aumentó el ritmo escuchando sus exigencias tan raras y sintió como iba a explotar de un momento a otro, pero pensó en lo que estaba a punto de hacer y paró de golpe sacando su mano y gritandole:

-NO… ¡Jodido pervertido! ¡D-déjame!-

-¿Vas a ser virgen siempre? Yo podría darte la mejor experiencia sexual de tu vida. Vuelve a meter esa mano ahí o sino haré algo que te avergonzará mucho más-

Natsu jadeaba y respiraba con dificultad, de hecho había momentos en los que ni siquiera lo hacía, su cabeza daba vueltas y no sabía que hacer… por primera vez en su vida estaba bloqueado, no había ningún impulso ni instinto que le guiara y sólo podía apoyarse de nuevo en ese tronco y complacer al hombre que le estaba manipulando y excitando de esa forma.

-Eso es… buen chico- le dijo mientras acariciaba su flácido miembro.

-_Ni siquiera está excitado… No tenía ni idea de que Sting era así-_ Mientras pensaba en eso empezó a mover su mano a toda velocidad hasta que un gemido largo le indicó a el maestro de Sabertooth que ya había acabado.

-¿Lo ves? ¿A que no ha sido para tanto? Saca tu mano-

Le obedeció de nuevo y la retiró de debajo de su ropa. Él se acercó y la sostuvo con su mano para lamer el semen de Natsu sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Sabías que el semen de dragonslayer tiene un sabor más fuerte que el de los humanos normales? Es delicioso- terminó de limpiarlo con su lengua y mientras se relamía los labios le dijo:

-Pero no ha sido suficiente, aún no has logrado ponerme cachondo-

Natsu seguía apoyado en el árbol y el nerviosismo que aún se apoderaba de sus sentidos le tenía paralizado.

-Te he dicho que no me gustan tan sumisos ¿dónde está el desafiante Salamander? Me imaginé que a tí tardaría más en subyugarte, pero veo que me equivocaba… solo eres otra maldita puta que se rinde a mis pies-

Sting quería provocarlo, sabía lo que pasaba cuando Natsu era incitado y quería divertirse.

-Vamos, mírate, te falta ponerte de rodillas y rogarme que te la meta… Oh, espera… ¿es lo que quieres? porque no tengo prob…-

-Cállate- dijo susurrando.

-¿Qué has dicho?- le preguntó aunque le había oído perfectamente.

-¡Cállate! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATEEEEEEE!-

Por fin el dragón que hay en él despertó y le lanzó multitud de hechizos de fuego sin orden ni control mientras Sting los esquivaba con facilidad y se reía excitándose.

-¿¡Lo ves!? ¡Esto es lo que me gusta! ¡Dame más Salamander!-

Después de unos minutos el subidón de adrenalina agotó sus energías, jadeaba con sus manos en las rodillas y le miraba con furia en sus ojos.

-Wow… si esos ataques hubieran estado coordinados y no tan aleatorios me hubieras obligado a usar mi fuerza de dragón… Eres todo un bestia-

Se acercó a él acariciando su erección mientras Natsu reculaba.

-Mira… lo has conseguido-

Natsu quiso no mirar, pero su curiosidad ignoró su súplica y sus ojos se posaron en el bulto del bañador de Sting.

-¿Quieres comértela, dragoncito?-

-Ni lo sueñes… pervertido de mierda-

-Natsu dime una cosa ¿Por qué no te has ido aún si tanto odias esto?-

El dragonslayer de fuego abrió los ojos de par en par y puso su espalda recta quitando las manos de sus rodillas, lo que Sting le había preguntado estaba resonando en su cabeza como un eco incesante.

-Yo te lo diré- le dijo recortando la distancia y restregando su polla tiesa contra su muslo -Porque te encanta-

Volvió a besarle, pero esta vez Natsu luchaba para intentar liberarse de su abrazo y Sting le respondía juntando más su cuerpo al poner su rodilla debajo de su entrepierna y agarrando sus muñecas con sus manos. La lengua depredadora lamía los labios de su presa y se metía en su boca para conquistarla y hacerla suya mientras el exceso de saliva caía de su comisura mojando su barbilla y su cuello. El pelirrosa volvió a gemir y rebajó su resistencia dejándose llevar por ese beso tan agresivo mientras su polla volvía a despertarse encima de la rodilla del lujurioso joven maestro.

-Eres delicioso, Salamander- le dijo retirando con el dedo índice la saliva de sus pectorales que había viajado desde su boca -Toda esta saliva demuestra lo caliente que estás… vamos a darle un buen uso para que no se desperdicie. ¡Arrodíllate!-

-¡N-ni lo sueñes!- le dijo golpeando su pecho para separarle.

-Va a gustarte… te lo prometo- con una descarga de su magia santa Natsu hincó sus rodillas con un alarido de dolor y antes de que pudiera recuperarse Sting sacó su polla de su bañador y se la restregó por la boca mientras intentaba apartaba la cara.

-¡D-déja… me!-

-Sé que es enorme, pero al final te acabarás acostumbrando… no intentes ninguna tontería o les diré a todos lo que estamos haciendo-

-E-eso también t-te perjudica a-a tí- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿¡A mí!?- empezó a reírse al mismo tiempo que la ponía en sus labios y le dijo: -Me da igual que sepan que me gustan las pollas, de hecho no creo que haya nadie en Sabertooth que aún no lo sepa, pero no parece que tú pienses lo mismo-

-Eres un…- Antes de terminar su insulto Sting aprovechó para metérsela sin delicadeza. Natsu agarró sus muslos como un acto reflejo e intentó apartar la cara, pero la mano de Sting agarraba su pelo con fuerza.

-Cómetela, poderoso Salamander… aaaah…. siiii, eres muy bueno- le alabó mientras movía su cabeza con la mano que sostenía su cabello -No parece que sea la primera que chupas una-

Natsu intentó protestar pero al tener su cavidad llena solo pudo emitir unos sonidos ininteligibles, el maestro le echó su cabeza hacia atrás para sacar su erección y le preguntó mientra veía como se retiraba la saliva que caía por sus labios:

-¿Qué has dicho? no te entiendo con la boca llena-

-He dicho que eres un… un hijo de…- de nuevo no le dejó acabar y volvió a penetrarle con su polla diciéndole:

-Ya lo sé, me lo dicen a menudo y puede que tengáis razón, la verdad es que no sé quién es mi madre… en serio Natsu… nadie me la ha chupado como tú-

Empezó a penetrarle la boca con movimientos de cadera rápidos aunque no del todo profundos mientras Natsu dejaba de forcejear y la ira le empezaba a recorrer sus venas. Pensaba una forma de vengarse de esa violación, quería hacerle pagar su osadía y sobre todo deseaba que dejara de sonreír de esa forma tan prepotente.

-Sting ¿en serio?-

El joven maestro dejó de moverse unos segundos sobresaltado por la voz que estaba a sus espaldas pero enseguida volvió a sonreír y a embestirle cuando vio de quienes se trataba.

-Ey, Rogue. Adivina que… he encontrado algo en lo que soy mejor que Salamander-

-¡NATSU! ¡¿Pero qué le haces, animal?!-

-¡Mira dragoncito, es Gray! Estábamos hablando antes de ti ¿verdad?-

-Vamos… déjale no parece muy contento- le dijo su amigo.

-Oooh, sí que lo está ¿no ves que no se queja?- preguntó agarrando el pelo rosa con más fuerza -¿No quieres meterla en ese cuyo virgen, Gray?-

-R-Rogue ¿Qué e-está haciendo?- dijo el mago de Fairy Tail aturdido.

El dragonslayer ignoró su pregunta y se dirigió a su maestro.

-Para de una vez... No la líes-

-Ya no puedo parar... Vamos, Gray ¿no decías que te lo querías follar?-

-¿¡Y-yo no he di-dicho eso!?-

-Gray... Si lo has dicho- le dijo Rogue suspirando.

-Dejalo, Rogue. Si no quiere él se lo pierde. Vamos a recordar viejos tiemp... ¿Eh?- notó que Natsu estaba forcejeando con mucho ímpetu y la sacó de su boca diciéndole - Perdona, Natsu ¿quieres decir algo?-

-¡GRAY CABRONAZO! ¡ayúdame!-

-¡¿Qué!? ¿Por qué no lo has hecho tú ya? En el torneo les diste una paliza a los dos juntos y ahora no puedes líbrate de Sting?-

-Aaaaah, Gray- dijo el mago rubio levantando a Natsu del suelo con la mano que no soltaba su pelo en ningún momento -Es fácil luchar contra una amenaza, contra un enemigo... pero no es tan fácil luchar cuando te están poniendo así de cachondo- puso la mano en la mancha aún húmeda del bañador de su presa, que gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándose en hombro de Sting -¿Ves esta mancha? Se ha corrido en los pantalones él solo ¿verdad, dragoncito?-

Gray estaba aturdido viendo esa expresión desconocida de su compañero de equipo, siempre había deseado verle así; sin habla, con el pulso acelerado, las mejillas sonrojadas, el bulto de su bañador, el corazón a punto de explotar, esa saliva que le caía por su boca y el ligero temblor que sacudía todo su cuerpo... pero no deseaba que otro hombre se lo provocara.

-Suéltalo, Sting- le dijo canalizando magia en su puño.

-No lo intentes, guapo… no saldrías vivo. ¿Lo quieres? ¡Te lo estoy ofreciendo! Creo que su virginidad te pertenece-

-¡E-EY! ¡N-no soy n-ningún puto objeto!- dijo Natsu ofendido e irritado porque hablaban de él como si no pudiera escucharles.

-Calla… estoy hablando con tu amigo- con gran habilidad llevó un dedo a su agujero y apretó con fuerza.

-AAAAH ¡SI!- gimió Natsu sin poder evitarlo más.

-¿Lo ves, Gray? No podemos dejarlo así. Oye Rogue, échame una mano ¿quieres?-

Su amigo suspiró y se acercó a Gray susurrándole en el oído a la vez que acariciaba su torso desnudo.

-Gray… Te aconsejo que le hagas caso, sabe como dar el mejor placer. Mira a Natsu ¿le has visto alguna vez así de descompuesto y rendido?-

El mago de hielo sabía que el dragonslayer tenía razón, su compañero parecía estar disfrutando a pesar de que aún intentaba aparentar que no lo quería y sobre todo se le veía desesperado y muy muy caliente… Sting no sería quien tendría el privilegio de meterla en ese trasero primero.

-Natsu- le dijo Gray -¿Quieres esto? y di la verdad, no te hagas el orgulloso como siempre-

-¡No serás c-capaz G-Gray!-

-¡Mierda, idiota! ¿¡Lo quieres o no!?- le gritó acercándose al dragonslayer y agarrando su barbilla -¿Lo necesitas?-

-Gray…- solo pudo gemir su nombre y bajar la mirada mientras se dejaba sostener por Sting.

-Hm ¿lo ves?- le dijo el maestro mientras seguía acariciando el agujero de su trasero -Abre más las piernas, dragoncito. Voy a prepararte para él-

Natsu estaba mareado mientras notaba como Sting metía un dedo lubricado con saliva en su interior, dejó que le sentara en el suelo encima de sus piernas de espaldas a él y miró como Rogue comenzaba a lamer la erección de Gray, que en esos momentos se encontraba mirando con lujuria a donde el joven maestro tenía sus dedos.

-Es muy estrecho… no te será fácil- le dijo mientras introducía un segundo dedo.

El dragonslayer de fuego gritó y se agarró con fuerza al brazo de Sting, pero en vez de intentar apartarlo de su entrepierna lo hundía con ganas buscando que profundizara más en su interior. Gray observó ese gesto desesperado y le indicó a Rogue que dejara de chupársela para poder aguantar más tiempo ya que la imagen era para él demasiado excitante y no sabría si podría contenerse mucho más.

-Ya está bien, Sting- dijo el mago de hielo frotándose con ganas -Quiero metérsela-

-Ya lo sé… se nota que le deseas-

El dragonslayer blanco se recostó contra una roca, apoyó la espalda de Natsu contra su propio pecho, levantó sus piernas todo lo que pudo manteniéndolas pegadas a su tembloroso cuerpo y las sujetó firmemente para que no se moviera.

-Es todo tuyo- le dijo Sting sonriendo y dando un beso al pelo de Natsu diciéndole -Relájate, dicen que Gray es maravilloso. Tú solo respira hondo y deja que te folle-

Salamander gimió al escuchar esas palabras y se tumbó un poco más para abrir más su agujero para su compañero… ya todo le daba igual, Sting le había puesto tan caliente que solo quería correrse de nuevo y aliviar toda esa tensión y estrés que le estaban produciendo.

El mago de hielo se acercó a ellos sujetando su erección, se puso de rodillas con las piernas estiradas de Sting debajo entre las suyas y la aproximó al agujero que temblaba de impaciencia. Respiró hondo para no embestirle como un animal y jugó un rato con la punta en su entrada provocando que Natsu se retorciera en brazos del joven maestro gimiendo emitiendo ruidos de protesta.

La metió muy superficialmente escuchando el grito de su amigo y viendo como su erección empezaba a gotear, volvió a respirar hondo y la sacó de nuevo restregándola otra vez por la superficie, pero mientras estaba entretenido con eso Rogue se acercó y apartó su mano para sustituirla por la suya, reanudó sus caricias y Gray gimió encorvando su espalda hacia atrás y apoyando sus manos en los tobillos de Sting.

-Eso es, hermanito- dijo el dragonslayer blanco -Juega con ellos-

El dragonslayer de las sombras metió la punta de la polla de Gray en el interior de Natsu arrancando un gemido de ambos y comenzó a masturbarle con ella dentro. El mago de hielo gritó echando su cabeza hacia atrás y apretando con más fuerza los tobillos que sujetaba mientras Natsu se retorcía y movía sus caderas buscando que la metiera más profundo, el cosquilleo que sentía en su entrada le estaba destrozando y la sensación se agravó cuando Sting agarró su erección que estaba empapada de líquido preseminal.

-¿Habías visto alguna vez a alguien gotear así sin correrse, Rogue?- le preguntó mientras le masturbaba.

-Hmm, está muy excitado. Vas a hacer que se corra-

-¡Mejor! así Gray disfrutará con las contracciones de su culo ¿Eh, Gray?-

-¡GRAY!- Natsu estaba tan impaciente que ignoraba los comentarios de sus depredadores.

-P-por favor… parad ya. Rogue déjame que…- Gray intentaba penetrarlo con ahínco, pero el puño del dragonslayer moreno le impedía profundizar más, aunque al final le complació y le soltó para colocarse detrás de él bajándose el bañador.

-¿Vas a follarte a Gray, hermanito?- dijo Sting riéndose.

-Antes de venir me lo ha hecho él a mí, ahora es mi turno-

-Vaya, ¿divirtiéndote sin mi?- le dijo apagando su sonrisa.

-Tú estabas muy ocupado aquí- le dijo mientras escupía en su erección y se ponía de rodillas detrás de Gray.

El mago de hielo respiraba con dificultad y temblaba de la excitación que se había apoderado de su cuerpo mientras empezaba a avanzar por el túnel del interior de su compañero, que se retorcía luchando contra la restricción de los brazos que le sujetaban con firmeza y gemía moviendo sus caderas para que terminara de impalarse dentro. … había soñado mucho tiempo con ese momento. Cuando por fin la metió hasta el fondo Rogue comenzó a invadir su trasero, él se quedó quieto allí mientras el otro mago llegaba al final despacio y miró como Natsu se corría por la masturbación que Sting le estaba practicando. Su polla era aplastada por las contracciones del esfínter de su compañero y perdió la paciencia... no dejó a Rogue acomodarse y empezó a embestir con fuerza a Natsu mientras le oía gritarle:

-¡MÁS, MÁS!-

El dragonslayer de sombras se quedó quieto mientras Gray se movía; cuando la sacaba metía más la polla de Rogue en su trasero, y cuando se la volvía a meter notaba la estrechez de Natsu apretando su erección… estaba tan extasiado que dejaba que su cuerpo se moviera solo aumentando la velocidad poco a poco.

El mago de Sabertooth decidió darle un descanso y comenzó a moverse, así que Gray se quedó quieto apoyando sus manos en el vientre de Natsu y dejó que se encargara de todo durante un rato.

-Eh, cabrones… yo he planeado esto ¿y solo me dejáis sujetar un cuerpo desmayado de placer?- dijo Sting ofendido -Sácala cubito de hielo-

El jadeante Gray le hizo caso y la sacó, aunque su placer seguía gracias a que Rogue le penetraba con fuerza.

-Coloca mi polla en su agujero- le ordenó a Gray, que agarró su erección restregándola en la entrada de Natsu con fuerza -Síiiiii, eso es…. aaaah. Dragoncito estás muy callado-

-Q-que te j-jodan- dijo con dificultad -¡Haced algo! AAAAH- dijo moviendo sus caderas y metiéndose la polla de Sting.

-Eeeeeh, despacio. La mía es más gorda que la de Gray ¿te ha dolido?-

-¡M-muévete y cierra l-la puta b-boca!- Natsu solo quería que dejara de hablar con esos aires de prepotencia.

El joven maestro se rió y le dijo a Rogue -Dale fuerte, voy a encargarme de Natsu un rato-

Su amigo le hizo caso y puso a Gray a cuatro patas penetrándole con más fuerza mientras él le hacía lo mismo a Natsu en la misma postura que tenían antes. Los magos de Fairy Tail esta vez eran derrotados por los de Sabertooth, que durante unos minutos disfrutaron de sus traseros sin interrupciones.

Gray tenía la erección de Natsu muy cerca y decidió metérsela en la boca para chuparla con esmero.

-GRAAAAY SIII-

-¿Has visto como te cuida tu amigo? Gray, deja eso y ven aquí-

Rogue salió de su trasero con un gruñido de protesta y esperó impaciente masturbandose despacio a que su maestro preparara su siguiente capricho.

-Métesela otra vez-

-Vale, sácala- le apremió el mago de hielo.

-No… métesela he dicho-

-¡Pe-pero Sting! es su primera vez-

-Natsu ¿quieres que te follemos a la vez?- le preguntó acariciando su rostro.

El dragonslayer de fuego vaciló, le estaba costando acostumbrarse al tamaño de Sting y si Gray metía la suya el dolor sería insoportable:

-S-sí… ha-hazlo, Gray-

-¿Lo ves? Tienes su permiso-

Gray acarició la cara de Natsu retirando las lágrimas que la anchura del rubio dragonslayer le había hecho derramar y agarró su dolorosa erección sujetándola en la entrada. Empezó a empujar suavemente mientras Sting esperaba impaciente y Rogue se ponía de nuevo detrás de él.

Natsu comenzó a gritar hincando sus uñas en los muslos sobre los que descansaba su cuerpo y las lágrimas se hicieron más abundantes mientras intentaba abrir más las piernas desesperado.

-NOOOO… N-NO ¡D-Duele! ¡P-Paraaad!-

-E-EH, ¡Gray! Espera… así no, vamos a matarlo. Sácala- miró a su compañero y le dijo -Ey, Rogue, haz que Gray se corra dentro-

-Si, maestro- dijo con tono irónico y mirándole con un gesto de desaprobación. Se acercó a Gray y repitió lo que hizo antes, metió la punta dentro ignorando los gritos de Natsu y comenzó a masturbarle.

-J-joder… e-eso es… increíble-

-Eso es porque mi querido e insaciable maestro me ha hecho masturbarle muchas veces-

-Cierra la boca, Cheney- le dijo Sting sonriendo.

-O-os voy a… AAAH… a matar a t-todos- logró decir Natsu que parecía que por fin estaba acomodándose a la situación.

-Vamos a matarte nosotros antes- le dijo el mago rubio riéndose por su pobre amenaza.

-Voy a correrme… aaahhh, ¡más rápido!-

Rogue aumentó el ritmo y el mago de hielo derramó su semen en el interior de Natsu con un gemido de alivio, antes de que se recuperara Sting le apremió.

-Vamos, Gray, va a salirse todo como no se la metas-

-Mierda, vas a matarnos a todos como… ¡EH, Rogue!- Gray sintió que algo se metía dentro de él de nuevo, aunque esta vez sin permiso.

El dragonslayer blanco se empezó a reír cuando vio lo que su desesperado compañero estaba haciendo -Alguien no podía más jajajajaja-

-Cierra la boca ya, Sting- dijo jadeante después de correrse dentro de Gray sin previo aviso -No todos tenemos tu aguante-

El mago de hielo se recuperó del susto y reanudó su tarea en el trasero de su compañero, empezó a empujar aliviado porque ahora había menos resistencia y Natsu gritaba menos y gemía más.

-¿Por qué no le dices a Gray cuanto te gusta su polla?-

-¡C-calla de una vez! AAAAH… ¡Gray! ¡M-métela ya!-

-Por fin el gran Salamander empieza a rogar… estabas muy callado, dragoncito- le dijo Sting a la vez que empezaba a moverse.

-¿Quieres más?- le preguntó Gray mientras comenzaba a perder la cordura al escuchar sus ruegos -Vamos a ver cuanto aguante tienes-

-¿Al fin perdéis esa timidez? Esto se pone interesante-

El mago de hielo la metió del todo y gracias a su semen podía moverse sin demasiada presión a pesar de que la anchura de Sting estaba dentro frotándose contra su polla y contra las paredes de Natsu.

-Aaaaah… e-esto es g-genial… siiii- gimió Gray mientras iba a toda velocidad.

-Sí, Gray… sigue así… estoy tan cerca… aaaah- le advirtió el maestro.

Natsu no podía más… la presión que sentía en su interior y la fricción de las dos pollas moviéndose a diferentes ritmos le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, empezó a gritar y a rogar cosas que nunca creyó que pudieran escapar de su garganta:

-¡Fóllame! ¡Más fuerte! MAAAS-

-¡Destrózalo, Gray!- le dijo Sting aguantando su orgasmo con dificultad.

-¡Córrete ya! Vamos a llenarte con nuestro semen ¿verdad, Sting?-

-Ya lo creo… Yo no puedo más... AAaaaah- El primero fue Sting, que derramó su abundante semen mientras Gray seguía a toda velocidad dispuesto a ir a por su segundo. Natsu no pudo aguantar esa presión y acabó derramando su líquido cremoso sobre el pecho de Gray, que le siguió de cerca al poder aumentar la velocidad por la lubricación extra que aportó el maestro de Sabertooth.

Los tres jadeaban y permanecían inmóviles en la misma posición intentando recuperar el aliento. Sting entraba y salía lentamente hasta que al final terminó por abandonar la cálidad cavidad y Gray hizo lo mismo dejando a Natsu exhausto sobre el dragonslayer blanco.

-¿Has visto, Gray? Te lo dije aquel día… te lo tendrías que haber follado antes-

El dragonslayer de fuego decidió que ya se habían divertido bastante y se levantó corriendo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-WOW… eso me está volviendo a poner duro- dijo Sting mirando como el semen de ambos resbalaba por los muslos de Natsu.

-¡Psicópata d-de mierda! ¡Pervertido! ¡J-jodido loco! ¡C-cabronazo"- le dijo tímidamente mientras juntaba sus piernas para no deleitarle la vista más.

-Sí, dime lo que quieras, pero reconoce que te ha gustado, dragoncito-

-¡Deja de llamarme así!-

-¿Ahora sacas los dientes? hubiera sido más divertido si no te hubieras abierto de piernas tan rápido… pero supongo que es lo que estabas desean…-

-Vale ya Sting, ya te has divertido bastante- le dijo Rogue sentándose a su lado y acariciando su pecho sudoroso.

-Nunca tendré bastante-

-E-esto no… no v-volverá a pasar nunca- le afirmó Natsu ruborizado mientras buscaba su bañador.

-Natsu-

El dragonslayer dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió a mirar a su compañero diciéndole con voz seria -Qué-

-L-lo siento no… no t-tendría que- las palabras no lograban formarse en su garganta, suspiró y bajó la mirada escuchando como se aproximaba hacia él y se ponía de cuclillas para decirle:

-Gray… no es culpa tuya- bajó la voz para que Sting no le escuchara y dijo -Ninguno le hemos podido decir que no-

-Ya- le contestó en el mismo tono de voz -Ya había escuchado sobre Sting Eucliffe y sus métodos infalibles de seducción-

-La próxima vez no se reirá tanto- aseguró Natsu levantándose de nuevo desnudo y retando al maestro de Sabertooth con la mirada mientras Gray le decía perplejo:

-¿L-la p-próxima… en s-serio?-


	6. Yo soy tú (JellalXMystogan)

Su respiración era costosa, su corazón estaba al límite y todos los poros de su cuerpo sudaban cada vez que escuchaba la voz que le amenazaba sin cesar a sus espaldas. Tan solo el movimiento frenético de sus pies conseguía mantenerlo alejado de su depredador, había perdido el combate y ahora corría desesperadamente para salvar su vida… tenía que volver para avisarles.

-¡NO!-

Una piedra fortuita que su nublada vista no vio le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó al suelo sin poder moverse. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando un pie aplastó su columna con fuerza y gritó como respuesta al intenso dolor que le recorrió por toda la espalda.

-AAAAAAAAAH-

-Vaya, vaya… tengo que reconocer que tienes aguante-

-M-mátame ya-

-¿Matarte?- Su risa maniaca resonaba en sus oídos y retumbaba en su dolorida cabeza -No voy a matarte después de la diversión que me has dado ¿Quién eres?-

Guardó silencio, sabía que nada le salvaría de sus garras… esta vez, uno de los magos más fuertes de Fairy Tail había sido derrotado.

-No eres muy hablador ¿Verdad?- Dio la vuelta a su cuerpo con una patada en las costillas y puso su bota en su capucha -Vamos a ver qué hermoso rostro se esconde tras esta máscara-

Sonrió al ver su cara de estupefacción cuando descubrió su físico y no pudo evitar reírse por primera vez en muchos años.

-¿Sorprendido?-

-¡Qué clase de broma es esta! ¿¡Es otra estúpida ilusión tuya!? ¿Aún tienes fuerzas para engañarme?-

Tal era su dolor, que ni siquiera reaccionó cuando la bota le golpeó en la cara con fuerza y sin dejar de sonreír le contestó:

-No es ninguna ilusión y tampoco soy tu hermano gemelo-

-¿¡Quién eres!?-

-Yo... s-soy... tú-

Después de esas palabras que logró pronunciar con dificultad se dejó caer en la inconsciencia y la oscuridad se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Vio su hogar natal y a sus amigos, su infancia pasó ante sus ojos y sonrió sin querer salir jamás de ese limbo que proyectaba sin cesar las escenas más felices de su vida, pensaba que estaba muerto y que pronto pasaría a ser un habitantes del más allá, pero las imágenes se evaporaron cuando sus ojos distinguieron una luz clara y borrosa y mientras sus párpados se abrían gritaba en silencio para que no ocurriera.

_-¡NO, NO! ¡No quiero volver!-_

Pero ya era demasiado tarde… percibió un olor a leña quemada, escuchó unas pisadas acercándose hacia donde él yacía y sintió algo cálido acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Ya despiertas? Llevas dos días durmiendo-

Esa voz... esa voz activó las pocas defensas que el sueño había reparado, pero estaba tan débil que aún no podía siquiera canalizar un hechizo básico, sus bastones no estaban por ninguna parte y se rindió dejando caer su cabeza sobre la incómoda almohada.

-No intentes luchar... no pudiste conmigo cuando estabas ileso. Solo quiero que me des explicaciones. Pero antes ¿Por qué no comes algo?-

¿Por qué estaba siendo amable de repente? Esa pregunta navegó por su subconsciente mientras aceptaba su ayuda para incorporarse y sentarse en la cama. No podía dejar de mirarle, abría la boca aceptando la comida que le estaba introduciendo en su cuerpo con sumo cuidado y no pudo evitar preguntarle:

-¿Por qué?-

Él le miró y le sonrió acariciando de nuevo su mejilla.

-Por que tú eres yo ¿Recuerdas? Tú mismo me lo dijiste-

Siguió tragando el caldo y pensando en sus intenciones, estaba convencido que esa amabilidad era por algo, pero no encontraba un motivo que no fueran las explicaciones que le dijo que deseaba que le diera. Pensó que tal vez si le decía lo que quería saber le dejaría irse.

-Yo no soy de este mundo… no pertenezco a Earthland-

-¿Y a qué mundo perteneces?-

-Se llama Edolas. En realidad es como un universo alternativo a este, donde la magia no es ilimitada-

-¿Y por qué somos iguales?-

-Te lo he dicho, es un universo alternativo, con la misma gente- Clavó sus ojos en él y pronunció sus siguientes palabras cargadas de odio -Pero somos diferentes-

La risa maniaca volvió a resonar en su cerebro y unas manos bruscas se posaron en su abdomen, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo.

-¿¡P-por qué me has desnudado!?-

Él ignoró su pregunta y acaricio su vientre bajando hasta sus piernas mientras le formulaba otra duda con tono de sarcasmo.

-Dime una cosa… ¿También te llamas igual que yo?-

Vaciló unos segundos y bajando su mirada le contestó.

-S-sí-

-Pero sin embargo eres todo lo contrario a mí… una rata débil y asustadiza-

-No me das miedo-

-¿Y por qué huías de mí?- Las manos de su captor ya se encontraban acariciando la cara interior de sus muslos, pero intentó mantenerse firme e impasible.

-No huía, intentaba avisarles-

-¡A quienes! ¿¡Para quién estás trabajando!?- Clavó las uñas con fuerza en sus muslos y le miró con unos ojos cargados de odio.

-AAAAH ¡Jamás te lo diré!-

-Me he cansado de ser amable contigo, solo quería que me explicaras las cosas, pero veo que no te apetece colaborar-

Las uñas que marcaron su piel le soltaron y vio como se ponía de pie y empezaba a desabrocharse su abrigo mientras le resumía lo que sabía:

-Así que eres mi yo de un universo paralelo donde la magia es limitada- Dejó el abrigo en una silla y se centró en desatar su camisa -En donde la apariencia y nombres de la gente son idénticos- La estiró encima del abrigo y desabrochó sus pantalones -Pero… en lo único que diferimos es…- Los dejó caer al suelo y sacó los pies de las perneras dejándolos ahí tirados y cruzándose de brazos -en que no somos iguales por dentro- Se sentó a su lado en la cama y volvió a acariciar sus muslos -Me pregunto si eso será verdad del todo-

Él intentó no mostrar ninguna emoción, pero cuando una de las manos acarició sus testículos no pudo evitar soltar un gemido sordo… había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvo una relación sexual y empezó a temer que su cuerpo le traicionara ignorando a su mente.

-Parece que en esto sí nos parecemos ¿verdad?- Siguió acariciando con delicadeza esa sensible parte de su cuerpo sin dejar de mirar su imperturbable rostro -Me sorprende que te resistas tan bien, quizás debería aumentar la intensidad un poco-

Los apretó con fuerza y empezó a moverlos mientras juntaba sus labios en un beso que él resistió apartando su cabeza, pero la mano libre de su captor le obligó a mantenerla recta y forzó la entrada de su lengua para tomar posesión de su boca.

Por un segundo se rindió, el beso era exquisito y como él se temía, su cuerpo quería jugarle una mala pasada, pero supo reaccionar a tiempo y le mordió la lengua con fuerza.

-AAAAAH ¡Maldito bastardo!-

A pesar del golpe que recibió en su mandíbula estaba satisfecho saboreando la sangre de su homónimo del mundo de Earthland. Escupió el líquido carmesí al suelo y puso sus ojos en el rostro encolerizado del poderoso mago oscuro.

-Vas a pagar muy caro este acto de valentía. Hubo un momento, cuando vi como cooperabas, en el que pensé hacerlo con delicadeza, pero ahora te arrepentirás de haberme retado-

Dejó que le tumbara en la cama de nuevo con la misma expresión fría y sosegada y le dijo:

-Haz conmigo lo que quieras, no conseguirás romperme-

-¡Vaya! ¿Por fin hablas? No quiero romperte, voy a destrozar tu orgullo, voy a hacer que grites y que me supliques… no quedará nada de ti cuando acabe contigo-

No podía negar que estaba teniendo algo de dificultad en no resistirse para no seguirle el juego, su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que luchara, pero de nuevo su mente ganó la batalla por el control de su cuerpo. Respiró hondo y sintió como le abría sus piernas.

-Mírate... soy irresistible. Tienes ventaja ¿Lo sabías? Sé exactamente donde me gusta que me toquen-

Por primera vez mostró un atisbo de miedo que Jellal captó a la perfección, no había tenido en cuenta ese importante detalle y al bajar sus defensas no pudo evitar reprimir un gemido que se escapó irremediablemente cuando le tocó su ombligo.

-Es extraño ¿Verdad? Quién pensaría que este punto de aquí me puede volver loco, no creo que sea un punto erógeno en mucha gente ¿Tú que piensas?-

Intentó de nuevo volver a activar su coraza de indiferencia, pero la presión que ejercía en esa zona le estaba ganando terreno a su cordura, sobre todo cuando se acercó para lamerlo.

-Ngh-

Después de ese gemido vio como le sonreía y dejaba de lamerle diciendo:

-Voy a darte ventaja porque no te lo esperabas. Venga… concéntrate de nuevo e imagínate con qué nueva zona me entretendré ahora- Puso su dedo índice en su cuello y le preguntó -¿Será esta?- Después lo llevó hacia su clavícula y volvió a preguntar: -¿O quizás clavaré mis dientes aquí? Vamos… quiero que intentes resistirte como hasta ahora, estaba siendo divertido-

Esos tres puntos eran los que le hacían endurecerse más rápido y utilizó la ventaja que le dio para arengar a sus defensas intentando que no le fallaran esta vez. Su torturador se sentó en una silla mirándole con una sonrisa y cuando estuvo de nuevo sereno volvió al acecho.

-He decidido que no va a ser ninguna de esas dos, prefiero pellizcar aquí-

-Aaaaaaah-

Jellal le ganó también esa ronda al apretar su pezón derecho con sus uñas, de nuevo gimió al ser tocado por él y empezó a alarmarse al darse cuenta de que jugaba con una clara desventaja.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? ¡Te he dado ventaja! No pensé que fuera a ser tan fácil-

Quiso protestar y forcejear, pero eso lograría excitar más aún al psicópata demente que le tenía retenido en una cama, así que volvió por tercera vez a levantar su fachada de indiferencia.

-¿Por qué no me ruegas para que siga tocándote? Tu polla me está gritando que lo haga-

Frunció el ceño y le miró con odio, no podía ocultarle que su cuerpo reaccionaba positivamente ante lo que le estaba haciendo, pero quería darle a entender que su mente estaba completamente amueblada y serena.

-Puede que controles mi cuerpo, pero jamás doblegarás mi mente-

-Oh, sí… sí lo haré, pero más adelante. Ahora vas a ser testigo de la traición de tu propio cuerpo-

Su mandíbula fue mordida con cuidado, sus pezones pellizcados, una lengua suave torturaba su ombligo y su cuello fue apretado ligeramente por una mano que sabía perfectamente donde tocarle. Su erección empezó a gotear, su respiración se aceleró y su corazón latía con fuerza intentando bombear la sangre por su excitado cuerpo. Cerró los ojos intentando pensar en otra cosa, pero eso era imposible mientras no dejara de tocar sus puntos más sensibles.

-Joder... voy a correrme solo tocándote, es como si me fuera a follar a mí mismo. Estoy delicioso- Dejó de tocarle y se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas agarrando sus muslos -Voy a comprobar si tu semen sabe también igual que el mío-

Agarró las sábanas disimuladamente con fuerza, intentando reprimir los gemidos que querían salir cuando su erección fue engullida con lujuria. Se la chupaba y mordía a la vez que apretaba y aflojaba sus testículos continuamente con una de sus manos, al poco rato su erección se hinchó y respiró hondo intentando que su cuerpo no fuera demasiado evidente con el placer que estaba sintiendo. Dejó que su semen se derramara en la boca de Jellal y reprimió los espasmos y gemidos que le estaban torturando.

-Vaya, pues sabe exactamente igual. Eres duro ¿sabes? Intentando ocultarme cuanto te está gustando, pero el que te hayas corrido en mi boca me demuestra justo lo contrario a lo que tú pretendes- Volvió a ponerse de rodillas mientras retiraba el semen que caía por su boca y agarró su propia erección con la mano derecha frotándola rápidamente -Ahora te toca a tí-

Su pelo fue agarrado con fuerza y le arrastró fuera de la cama, le puso de rodillas en el suelo mientras sentía como su dolorido y magullado cuerpo protestaba y se resentía y sin soltarle la cabeza le metió su polla en la boca.

-Ya sabes como nos gusta ¿verdad? Estoy tan cachondo que no tardaré nada-

Sus brazos permanecían lacios a ambos lados de su cuerpo, no se movía ni se resistía, tan solo le dejaba atravesar su garganta una y otra vez mientras escuchaba como gemía hasta que alcanzaba su clímax. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió como el semen salía disparado dentro de su garganta e intentó reprimir las arcadas que continuamente se estaban sucediendo. Cuando acabó le retiró la cabeza sacando su miembro y dejó su boca llena de saliva y semen que resbalaba por su cuerpo.

-Si hubieras cooperado habría estado mejor, pero aún así tengo una boca increíble, perfecta para chupar pollas ¿Tú qué dices?-

Mystogan se mantenía en silencio como hasta ahora, dispuesto a continuar con su plan de no seguirle la corriente y preguntándose cuando se cansaría de él. Jellal se sentó en la cama de nuevo mirándole y le preguntó:

-¿Vas a permanecer ahí de rodillas? Ven aquí-

Se levantó obedientemente y se quedó de pie con mucha dificultad ya que sus piernas estaban flaqueando.

-Siéntate, vas a caerte-

Le dejó que le ayudara a sentarse en la cama y con una mueca de dolor consiguió que su cuerpo descansara de nuevo.

-Me siento raro haciéndote esto, es como si estuviera abusando de mí mismo-

-Eres tan cruel que no creo que te importara hacerlo-

-¡Por eso me siento raro! ¡Porque sí me importa! El mundo me ha hecho así ¡Yo no quise esto! Pero ahora no puedo dar marcha atrás, ya no puedo remediar lo que hice-

-¿Y por qué no dejas que me vaya? Así comenzarás a expiar tus pecados-

-¿No me has escuchado? No puedo dar marcha atrás-

Volvió a tumbarle en la cama, esta vez con más agresividad que antes y apartó sus piernas colocándose entre ellas.

-No te soltaré sin antes saber que se siente al estar conmigo. Dicen que soy un ególatra… ¡Y tienen toda la puta razón! ¿Crees que perderé la oportunidad de follar el cuerpo más perfecto que hay en este universo… y por lo visto también en otros?-

Mystogan volvió a alterarse, sin duda alguna quería llegar hasta el final y la maldita veneración que sentía por sí mismo hacían que estuviera mucho más emocionado y efusivo. Intentó no oponer resistencia para no alterar más el estado de demencia en el que había entrado su homónimo al saber que iba a acostarse consigo mismo y respiró hondo para relajarse.

Cuando le miró vio como despertaba su erección de nuevo frotándola con rapidez y vigor y proyectando una mueca de agresividad e impaciencia que le alertaba que no iba a ser muy amable con él. Volvió a mirar al techo y esperó a que se lo hiciera, pero después de unos segundos sintió las yemas de unos dedos recorrer la línea que separa sus glúteos, entreteniéndose en el punto que la separa de los testículos.

-Aaaaaah-

-Te gusta ¿verdad? Este sitio es el mejor de todos-

Le sonreía y movía sus dedos en esa zona, humedeciéndolos de vez en cuando para que se deslizaran más suavemente y acariciando con su otra mano la base de su semi erección.

-Ya vuelves a estar duro, nunca olvidaré este día… Jellal-

Su cuerpo se tensó al oír que usaba ese nombre con el que nadie se había dirigido a él desde que salió de Edolas, de nuevo sus defensas sufrieron una importante caída e intentó reprimir las lágrimas que querían tan inoportunamente jugarle una mala pasada.

-Me gustaría tanto oír cuánto estás disfrutando… No estoy siendo rudo contigo, solo quiero que ambos nos deleitemos con nuestros perfectos cuerpos. Después te he prometido que te soltaré-

Estaba convencido de que le intentaba enredar para que acabara cediendo, por eso seguía impasible, pero su cuerpo estaba tan dolorido y cansado que toda esa tensión que estaba acumulando le estaba pasando factura.

Cuando un dedo ensalivado se desvió a su agujero y apretó ligeramente tanteando su resistencia, volvió a gemir irremediablemente.

-Aaaaaah-

-Eso es… déjate llevar-

Él no quería eso, pero no podía centrarse como le gustaría, solo deseaba salir de allí.

Ese dedo que apretaba su entrada pidiendo paso al final lo consiguió y comenzó a acariciar con su yema la pared superior de su estrecho canal. Lo movía formando círculos y de derecha a izquierda mientras lo dejaba presionado en el fondo.

-Aaaaah ¡Para!-

-Que voz tan deliciosa tengo… ¡Dame más!-

Golpeaba su interior con fuerza sin apenas sacar el dedo, apretando continuamente ese punto que le estaba obligando a darle lo que quería. Luchaba aferrándose a las sábanas e intentando no gritar, pero no podía evitar que su cuerpo se retorciera y se apretara más contra esa mano… Estaba perdiendo la guerra y se olvidó de que las lágrimas hace tiempo estaban pidiendo paso.

-Voy a darte más… pero solo si me embriagas con esa voz que tenemos tan sensual-

Jellal secó la humedad de su rostro con la mano que tenía libre, cambió la expresión y sacó el dedo para acercarse y besarle con ternura. Mystogan abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendido por esa delicadeza y derramó más lágrimas dejándose llevar por ese beso. Su corazón volvió a acelerarse pero esta vez no era por miedo, era por lo que estaba sintiendo y con quien lo sentía, nunca nadie le había besado de esa forma.

-Tienes razón Jellal... Soy cruel, soy un asesino... Pero que no se te olvide que no hay nada en este mundo que quiera más que a mi mismo. Tú no eres yo, pero al mismo tiempo, sí lo eres-

Mystogan se preguntaba qué había querido decir con eso, pero se hizo una ligera idea cuando vio como le estaba tratando después de pronunciar esas palabras.

Un segundo dedo se unió al que había antes y juntos volvieron a vagar por su interior tocándole y acariciándole hasta hacerle perder definitivamente el control.

-Aaaaah... P-para, por favor-

-No quieres que pare... quieres que te de más-

Tres dedos se introdujeron hasta el fondo y sus labios se encontraron con los de Jellal de nuevo mientras le masturbaba sin descanso. Agrandaba su interior separando sus dedos y los movía en círculos para prepararle y no hacerle daño, cuando decidió que ya era suficiente los sacó y se los metió en la boca moviéndolos para que los saboreara bien.

-¿Has visto qué bien sabes?-

Le vio como agarraba su erección y escupía encima de ella, restregó la punta por su agujero para esparcir la saliva y con un gemido comenzó a apretar.

-¡Ngh!- Este fue el sonido de placer más audible de todos los que se le habían escapado, pero le había excitado tanto que nada de eso parecía importarle. Volvió a retorcerse y su impaciencia le hizo apretar su trasero contra la polla que intentaba entrar con delicadeza dentro de él.

-No hagas eso o harás que pierda la paciencia... no tienes idea de lo que estoy haciendo para que eso no pase- Su pecho se movía con rapidez y comenzó a sudar cuando llegó a la mitad -Ha entrado con mucha facilidad… Ya has hecho esto antes ¿Verdad?-

Consiguió ponerle tenso una vez más al decirle que se había dado cuenta de que no era virgen. Se acordó de su primera y única vez con Laxus ese día que se topó con él haciendo un trabajo, cerró los ojos al recordar extasiado como el enorme dragonslayer le hizo pasar una de las mejores noches de su vida y después gritó al sentir como Jellal había llegado al fondo sin que se diera cuenta.

-¡AAAH!-

-Pensé que eras virgen… que desilusión. Espero que al menos haya sido alguien fuerte y poderoso. Supongo que no querrás decírmelo-

Mystogan apartó su mirada ruborizado y apretó de nuevo las sábanas con impaciencia, no podía decirle cuánto deseaba que se moviera y tampoco podía permitir a su cuerpo mostrarle cómo ansiaba que empezara a embestirle como su compañero de gremio hizo esa noche, así que se limitó a controlar sus respiraciones y a esperar.

Jellal por fin se movía, despacio y gimiendo, parecía que disfrutaba sin apartar sus ojos de su rostro y susurraba cosas que Mystogan no podía discernir con claridad. Iba aumentando su ritmo, acariciaba su cara de vez en cuando y su expresión iba cambiando a medida que su velocidad se hacía más frenética.

-Soy perfecto… ¡Soy perfecto!-

Sus gritos narcisistas lograban asquear a Mystogan, pero las embestidas que le hacían sentirse tan bien, compensaban lo que sus oídos repudiaban. Tenía dificultades para controlar su respiración y sus movimientos y se retorcía sin parar debajo del hombre que casi le había matado hace dos días, pero en el punto en el que se encontraba ya no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

-¡Ah!- Los golpes a su punto débil estaban empezando a ser tan placenteros que era imposible controlar sus gritos y por primera vez le rogó para que aumentara el ritmo -P-por favor… no puedo… más-

-¿Quieres que acabe ya?... ¡No!… E-estoy disfrutando d-demasiado-

Parecía que no tenía la más mínima intención de darle lo que quería así que liberó su orgasmo sin avisarle primero y dejó que los gritos y gemidos le desahogaran de toda la tensión que había acumulado en esas horas o minutos que llevaba aguantando sus caprichos.

Jellal seguía penetrándole con fuerza y velocidad, gruñendo y gimiendo intensamente mientras él yacía inmóvil y jadeante, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no caer en la inconsciencia de nuevo. Estaba tan agotado que su cuerpo solo le pedía cerrar los ojos y descansar.

-¡Eh! No te duermas ahora que estoy tan cerca-

Le miró a los ojos y le dedicó la más letal de sus miradas, una cargada de odio y rabia que consiguió excitar aún más a su captor. Jellal dio rienda suelta a su orgasmo y gritó intensamente mientras realizaba las últimas embestidas a su trasero, después salió de él y jadeando violentamente acarició su rostro y le susurró:

-Eres increíble… somos perfectos ¿verdad?-

-Suéltame ya-

-¿Tan pronto?-

-Dijiste que lo harías- No tenía ganas de luchar, pero lo seguiría haciendo hasta que no tuviera más fuerzas recorriendo sus venas.

Observó la mirada que estaba penetrando en su alma, siguió manteniéndose firme mientras se la devolvía y suspiró de alivio cuando se apartó de la cama y le dijo:

-Lárgate. Y no vuelvas a desafiarme hasta que seas más fuerte. La próxima vez te mataré-

Se vistió en silencio y recuperó sus bastones que le había dejado detrás de la cama, con una mueca de dolor se los ató a su espalda y se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta, pero cuando estaba en el umbral paró y le dijo con una sonrisa:

-La próxima vez tampoco podrás matarme… y tú sabes muy bien por qué-

Sonrió y comenzó a caminar sabiendo que su homónimo de Earthland no era por dentro la bestia que presumía ser por fuera, fue testigo de sus sentimientos y supo que algún día el demonio que llevaba dentro sería finalmente expurgado.


	7. Los Celos del Rayo (LaxusXFreedXNatsu)

-¡Gracias, Freed! ¡Es perfecto!-

-De nada, Natsu-

El dragonslayer daba brincos sobre la cubierta del barco al sentirse aliviado por fin de su mareo. Freed había conseguido escribir debajo de sus pies unas runas que le protegían de ese malestar que tantas malas pasadas lograba siempre jugarle y le miraba sonriendo mientras comenzaba a molestar a su compañero Gray como de costumbre.

El mago de runas dejó de sonreír cuando pensó en Laxus una vez más, hace un año que había sido expulsado del gremio y desde entonces no le había vuelto a ver. La sensación que le oprimía el corazón volvió a aparecer cuando su mente le proyectó esa sonrisa que tanto le hacía temblar de los pies a la cabeza y sintió un hormigueo en su mejilla derecha cuando recordó la caricia que le regaló antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse de él. Suspiró sin dejar de otear el horizonte y disfrutó de la agradable brisa marina hasta que llegaron a la isla en la que tendría lugar el examen de clase S que habían preparado con tanto esmero.

Pero cuando vio con quienes tenían que enfrentarse su compañero Bickslow y él, decidió dejarse ganar, su orgullo se vería realmente herido si no lo hacía ya que Freed sabía que después de lo que Laxus les había mandado hacer no se merecía estar siquiera allí y mucho menos despojar de ese título a los compañeros a los que había herido recientemente.

-Creo que has hecho lo correcto- Bickslow intentaba animarle mientras esperaban al barco que les llevaría de vuelta al gremio, pensando que era eso lo que le tenía tan turbado.

-Ya-

-No estés así hombre, habrá más exámenes y…-

-No es eso, Bickslow. He tomado una decisión y ya sabes que soy muy firme al respecto-

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué te pasa?-

Suspiró de nuevo poniendo su vista en las nubes de tormenta que se avecinaban y sonrió cerrando sus ojos cuando divisó el primer rayo que cayó al mar.

-Hmm, creo que ya sé lo que te pasa- Bickslow empezó a reírse -Volverá, Freed. Siempre lo hace-

-Ya lo sé, pero esta vez ha sido diferente… Estaba herido por dentro, Bickslow y yo no he podido hacer nada. Se ha ido sin que pudiera aliviar ese dolor que reflejaba su rostro- Sus ojos se humedecieron e hizo un esfuerzo para no dejar que las lágrimas rodaran por su mejilla. Bickslow puso la mano en su hombro y guardó silencio sabiendo lo que Laxus significaba para su capitán.

El barco zarpó con Gildarts, Bickslow y Freed de vuelta y la tormenta se acercó antes de lo esperado mostrando su fuerza y toda la furia de la naturaleza. Una bengala roja iluminó las nubes que descargaban su lluvia encima de la isla y Gildarts dio inmediatamente la orden al capitán de volver allí… Algo andaba mal.

El maestro estaba en el suelo, derrotado y a punto de caer en la inconsciencia. Natsu intentaba luchar contra el poderoso Godslayer que le plantaba cara con tanta eficacia y superioridad, la rabia que reflejaban sus movimientos le impedía actuar con precisión y la sed de venganza por vengar a su maestro le nublaba la vista.

-¿¡Esta es la gran y poderosa magia del dragonslayer!? ¡Me dan ganas de llorar de lo patético que eres!- El joven rubio que se hacía llamar Zancrow tenía a Natsu acorralado, pero su enorme ego le impidió darse cuenta de que había un demonio a sus espaldas.

La mano demoniaca de la transformación de Freed descargó un hechizo oscuro justo en la nuca del sorprendido Godslayer, quién cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor y no pudo esquivar la enorme bola de energía que Natsu lanzó en su dirección.

-Gra… gracias de nuevo, Freed- A pesar de su extenuación consiguió sonreírle y acercarse a él para poner la mano en su hombro, jadeando y con múltiples heridas que parecían graves.

-Natsu… tienen que curarte esas heridas-

-Ahora no, tengo que ir a por ese bastardo de Hades-

-¡Natsu! ¡Hazle… caso! Te matará- El anciano y derrotado Makarov sacó fuerzas para intentar salvar la vida de Natsu y frenar su ímpetu.

-¡Pe… pero abuelo!-

Freed agarró su hombro y canceló su transformación, Natsu le miró impotente y al final acabó aceptando el consejo de su maestro.

-E-esta bien-

-Yo os llevaré, sé donde está el campamento-

Natsu se apoyaba en el hombro de Freed para caminar con paso lento y el mago rúnico cargaba con el maestro en sus brazos. El sendero era recto y carecía de pendientes pronunciadas, por lo que llegaron al campamento base sin demasiadas complicaciones. El dragonslayer se dejó caer al suelo abatido e irritado por su derrota, ya que sabía que si Freed no hubiera aparecido, seguramente no estaría en esas condiciones físicas y apretó sus puños con fuerza, pero al poner su mirada en el mago de pelo verde su ira se aplacó y sonrió mientras miraba como hablaba con su compañero de equipo.

Nunca antes había reparado en su forma de ser, no habían hablado demasiado debido a lo cerrado que Freed solía ser en sus relaciones y Natsu no le conocía bien, pero ahora que estaban coincidiendo en una misión y tenía la oportunidad de observarle de cerca.

El mago rúnico se sentó a su lado e intentó calmarle.

-Ese Hades parece muy fuerte si ha conseguido derrotar al maestro. Acabarás con él, pero no lo harás solo-

-Lo sé, le daremos una paliza… ¡Fairy Tail vengará a su maestro!-

-Por supuesto que lo haremos… Pero antes debes recuperarte- Se levantó para irse pero Natsu agarró su muñeca y le obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

-Oye, Freed… Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo p-por mí-

-¿Q-qué? Yo no…-

-Primero lo del mareo en el barco y ahora… has salvado mi vida-

La sonrisa que le dedicó logró confundir a Freed, que no se esperaba que el infantil dragonslayer de fuego pudiera ser maduro si se lo proponía -Está bien, Natsu. No hace falta que me des las gracias-

El dedo pulgar de Salamander acarició la palma de la mano de Freed, pero él la retiró inmediatamente excusándose para no parecer muy brusco.

-E-eeeh, tengo que escribir unas runas para proteger el campamento, me llevará algún tiempo así que… emmm… debería empezar-

Natsu asintió manteniendo su sonrisa y le observó mientras se alejaba. Después sacudió su cabeza intentando reaccionar al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y suspiró cerrando los ojos para descansar sobre el tronco de un árbol.

Después de un par de horas habían logrado acabar con todos los miembros de Grimoire Heart que les habían atacado, excepto su maestro Hades, que aún se encontraba dentro de ese dirigible sin mostrar ninguna señal que delatara sus intenciones.

Los magos que se encontraban en mejor estado físico acudieron allí y le encontraron sin ningún problema.

-Os estaba esperando, mocosos ¿De verdad creéis que tenéis alguna oportunidad?-

-¡Vas a pagar lo que le has hecho al abuelo! ¡Te convertiré en cenizas!-

Natsu no esperó a que sus compañeros estuvieran listos y tampoco tuvo en cuenta una posible combinación de sus poderes, su enfado y su ego le obligaron a atacar en solitario y como consecuencia él y todos los que le acompañaron fueron derribados en pocos minutos.

Freed tenía una rodilla clavada en el suelo y comprobaba el estado de Natsu, que parecía que estaba a punto de perder la consciencia.

-Aguanta, Natsu. No debiste atacar tu solo- Intentaba escribir unas runas para paliar los efectos del dolor y su debilitamiento, pero no parecía que fuera suficiente.

-De nuevo vuelves a salvarme, Freed- Su mano se posó en la mejilla del mago rúnico, quien pensó que tal vez estaba delirando por el estado de cansancio en el que se encontraba.

-Tranquilo, pronto estarás bien- Mientras ojeaba como Gray intentaba frenar a Hades tuvo una corazonada, unos truenos le sonaban tremendamente familiares y sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos cuando supo que Laxus había llegado.

Se giró para mirarle cuando escuchó como amenazaba al maestro de Grimoire Heart y suspiró esperanzado… -_Laxus acabará con él-_

Mientras el dragonslayer de rayos plantaba cara al poderoso mago él siguió intentando recuperar a Natsu, quien se percató de sus lágrimas y le dijo:

-¿Le quieres?-

-¿¡E-eh!? S-sí… e-es mi compañero y…-

-No me refería a eso- Natsu apoyó su mano temblorosa en la del mago rúnico y sonrió cuando vio el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Pro-pronto te pondrás bien y…- Antes de acabar su frase, observó extasiado como su dios acababa con el hombre que había derrotado a su maestro, sin acordarse que Natsu sujetaba su mano. -¡Laxus! ¿E-estás bien?-

El dragonslayer aún estaba con su forma de dragón sin dejar de mirar como su homólogo de fuego tocaba a su capitán.

-Ven aquí-

Freed obedeció inmediatamente y se puso enfrente de él mirándole con los ojos humedecidos.

-Laxus…-

El mago de rayos recuperó su forma original y le abrazó sin importarle lo más mínimo quién estuviera mirando. El capitán de los Raijinshuu rodeó su cadera con fuerza y hundió la cabeza en su pecho sin poder evitar el curso de las lágrimas.

-Has hecho un gran trabajo. El campamento ha resistido sin ningún tipo de daño-

No podía contestarle, aunque solo había pasado un año a él se le había hecho una eternidad y por fin podía volver a verle, pero el grito de Makarov interrumpió su tierno momento.

-¡LAXUUUUUUS! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?-

Todos volvieron al campamento que Freed había logrado mantener en pie con sus runas, se trataron las heridas de los heridos y se preparó un enorme caldero con un guiso hecho por Mirajane. Cuando todos tuvieron sus tripas llenas descansaron como mejor les parecía y Freed lo hizo dando una vuelta por un lago que no estaba muy lejos de su improvisada base.

Pensaba en el abrazo tan inusual que su líder le había dado y con una sonrisa que no podía borrar, recreaba de nuevo la sensación que había sentido al agarrarse a ese cuerpo tan grande y musculoso, sentía sus poderosas manos otra vez en su espalda y aún tenía su olor impregnado en sus fosas nasales.

-Laxus…-

Se sentó en una roca al sentir como se formaba una erección en el interior de sus pantalones y se acarició por encima del pantalón con las imágenes de la batalla que su dios acababa de ganar. Sus músculos prominentes con cada puñetazo, los gritos para sacar toda su magia al exterior y esa expresión letal que ponía cuando luchaba. La mano se metió por dentro de la tela de sus calzoncillos, cerró los ojos y comenzó a frotarse rápido, sabiendo que no tardaría en correrse con todas esas imágenes fluyendo a través de su mente. Pero al estar tan absorto no pudo escuchar a alguien que se acercaba por su espalda.

-Ey... ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-_¡Laxus!-_ Sacó rápidamente su mano y se tapó con su abrigo -E-eeeh, necesitaba dar una vuelta, este sitio e-es muy tranquilo-

-¿Te importa si me siento contigo?-

-¡Claro que no, Laxus!- Intentaba regular su respiración y que no se notara el rubor de sus mejillas, pero el dragonslayer intuyó que algo no andaba bien, aunque lo dejó estar -¿Cómo lo has sabido?-

-No lo sé, he tenido un mal presentimiento, como si una voz me hubiera guiado hasta aquí-

-Sin tí no lo hubiéramos logrado- Se calmó un poco a pesar de que su erección le pedía a gritos que volviera a tocarla e intentó disimuladamente meterla dentro de sus pantalones de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien?-

-¡S-sí! Es que… emmm… tengo frío-

-Oye, Freed… deberíamos volver-

-Sí, claro- Impidió a Laxus levantarse sujetando su mano y le miró a los ojos con tristeza -¿Te irás después de esto?-

El dragonslayer miró hacia el lago y le contestó: -Sí, Freed… Tengo que hacerlo-

-No quiero que te vayas otra vez-

Esta vez Laxus le miró a los ojos durante un rato y después suspiró y se levantó.

-Vamos-

Los dos volvieron en silencio al campamento y se sentaron en una roca cercana a la zona donde estaban las improvisadas camillas con los heridos. Seguían sin decirse ni una sola palabra hasta que Natsu se unió a ellos y se dirigió a Freed.

-¡Dos veces! ¡Me has salvado la vida dos veces!-

-No es para tanto, Natsu. Solo he hecho lo que debía-

El joven dragonslayer se sentó a su lado sin percatarse la intensa mirada que el otro dragón le dedicó en el momento en que se atrevió a poner su mano en la de Freed para darle las gracias.

-Pero aún así… ¡Te lo agradezco!-

-Quítale tus manos de encima-

El corazón de Freed se paró unos segundos cuando escuchó a su dios darle esa orden tan posesiva. Natsu cambió su expresión y cabizbajo le obedeció.

-Vale, Laxus… tranquilo, yo no…-

-Lárgate-

Natsu vaciló unos instantes, pero al final su penetrante mirada logró que se levantara y se alejara de los dos. Freed se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos sin atreverse a decir una sola palabra y mirando hacia cualquier punto que no fuera la cara de su dios, pero Laxus pronunció su nombre y no tuvo más remedio que fingir una sonrisa para borrar su cara de estupor y mirarle.

-Freed-

-¿Hm?-

-¿Por qué quieres que me quede?-

-¿¡Eh!? Yo… es que…-

-¡LAXUS! ¿¡Aún estás aquí!?-

El maestro volvió a interrumpir un momento delicado y Laxus bufó irritado volviéndose hacia donde había venido el grito.

-No me chilles… Ahora me iré-

-¡Maestro! ¡Tiene que volver a admitir a Laxus! ¡Nos ha salvado a todos!-

-Freed… déjalo. Tiene razón, no debería estar aquí-

-¡Pero Laxus!- Freed sintió como sus ojos se humedecían de nuevo, la última vez que vio esa sonrisa en el rostro de su dios, desapareció un año entero.

-¡ABUELOOOOO! ¡Freed tiene razón! ¡Nos ha salvado a todos!- Natsu participó en la conversación e intentó que el viejo Makarov recapacitara.

-¡Se irá en cuanto volvamos al gremio! ¡Y no hay más que hablar!-

Laxus se quedó en la isla mientras los heridos se recuperaban, Happy había ido volando al gremio para contarles lo que había pasado y llevar otro barco pero eso no sucedería hasta dentro de cuatro días debido al mal temporal que azotaba el mar últimamente.

-AAAAAH ¡Que aburrimiento!- Natsu se sentó al lado de Freed que limpiaba su sable con dedicación -Emmm… Freed ¿Quieres luchar conmigo?- En lugar del tono efusivo que solía emplear cuando formulaba esa pregunta, el que le utilizó fue calmado y tímido.

-No podría vencer a un dragonslayer, Natsu-

-¡Venga! Solo para entretenernos un rato-

-Bueno, no veo porque no-

Laxus estaba hablando con Gildarts sobre la última conquista femenina de este y en el momento que vio a Natsu sentarse al lado de su capitán, su expresión alegre desapareció.

-¿Estás bien, Laxus?-

-Sí. Perdona, Gildarts-

El dragonslayer dejó al mago más mayor atrás y observó el combate desde la distancia.

_-¿Qué me pasa? Solo tengo ganas de matar a ese niñato-_

Su corazón latía con fuerza y podía sentir como la ira se iba apoderando de la sangre de sus venas, pero decidió no intervenir e intentar calmarse.

Para sorpresa de Freed, el dragonslayer de fuego estaba cayendo en todas sus runas de inmovilización y pensó que si el combate fuera real el pelirrosa lo estaría pasando bastante mal.

-Tienes que intentar no ser tan impulsivo cuando luches. Estás cayendo en todas mis runas-

-¡Son molestas esas jodidas runas!-

-Claro, esa es la finalidad-

-¡Yo quiero que te transformes!-

-No. Solo lo hago en casos de extrema necesidad-

-¡Vengaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Solo un rato!-

-No- Freed sonrió cuando vio el puchero que había dibujado en la cara de Natsu.

-¡Venga, Freed!-

-No insistas, si yo digo que no, no harás que cambie de opinión-

-Mierda…- El dragonslayer acabó desistiendo y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas -¿Quieres dar una vuelta?-

-_Maldito mocoso de mierda… ¿Quién se cree que es?-_

Esta vez la ira de Laxus se intensificó y acabó explotando cuando Freed asintió.

-¡Freed! ¡Ven aquí!-

El mago rúnico se sobresaltó cuando escuchó ese tono que le indicaba que su dios no estaba de humor.

-Lo siento, Natsu-

El dragonslayer se encogió de hombros y le observó mientras se reunía con su líder, bajó la mirada cuando Laxus posó sus ojos en él y suspiró antes de levantarse para ir a ver cómo estaban sus amigos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Freed?-

-Solo entrenaba un poco-

-¿¡Acaso no has visto como te mira!?-

-¿¡Q-qué!?-

Laxus se sorprendió a sí mismo con esa pregunta, eso no era lo que quería decirle, pero ya lo había dicho y no había vuelta atrás, así que tenía que salir del paso.

-Quiero decir… que… no deberías hacerle caso o acabarás igual de loco que él. Somos los Raijinshuu, no nos juntamos con ellos-

-Laxus pero si yo no…-

-¡Cállate! ¡He visto como le sonríes!-

Freed estaba completamente alucinado, ese comportamiento agresivo hacia él no era nada normal en Laxus y no sabía qué debía contestarle.

-Pero es que…-

-Déjalo. Ni siquiera sé por qué te he dicho eso-

-¡Pero Laxus, escúchame!-

-Que- Le miró fijamente y esperó hasta que terminó de hablar.

-No estoy juntándome con él, solo estaba pasando el rato, tú estabas con Gildarts y Bickslow estaba en la camilla durmiendo. Me pareció una forma de matar el tiempo-

-Tranquilo, te acabo de decir que no debería haberlo dicho-

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó de su capitán, su mente estaba confundida y su corazón latía con fuerza -_¿Por qué le he dicho eso?-_ Se sentó en una roca alejada del tumulto y apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas en actitud pensativa mientras fijaba su vista en el lago donde había encontrado antes a Freed.

-¿Qué me pasa?-

Hundió su cabeza en sus manos e intentó centrar su cabeza y sus sentimientos, no le había pasado desapercibida la actitud posesiva que había tenido con su capitán, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era la ira y los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

Suspiró cuando escuchó una voz su espalda y siguió mirando al lago.

-Laxus-

-¿Qué quieres, Freed?-

Se sentó a su lado jugueteando con sus dedos e intentó sonsacarle el porqué de su extraña actitud.

-Lo siento, siento si he hecho algo que te ha molestado, sabes que yo nunca…-

La mirada de Laxus le silenció, no era furia, ni ira, y tampoco era irritación, esa mirada era depredadora, posesiva y expresaba, junto con cada movimiento acelerado de su pecho, todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos.

-¿Me deseas?-

-¿Q-qué?- Freed sintió como su rostro ardía, la pregunta acompañada de semejante pose quebraron todas sus defensas, se quedó desprotegido y las palabras no acudieron a su garganta.

-He dicho…- Se acercó a él y agarró su mentón con fuerza para que le mirara a esos ojos salvajes -Que si me deseas-

Su corazón latía con fuerza y lo único que pudo hacer, casi instintivamente, fue asentir muy despacio y mover su cabeza.

-Entonces no vuelvas a acercarte a él-

Agarró su cintura y le sentó en su regazo, Freed emitió un gemido de sorpresa y otro de deseo en el momento en que sintió esos labios posesivos e impetuosos devorar los suyos y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y la cintura con sus piernas, juntándose a su musculoso cuerpo todo lo que pudo. Su dios le había dado permiso para recrear por fin la mayor de sus fantasías y dejó atrás la vergüenza y la compostura para entregarse completamente a ese beso.

-Laxus- Jadeó su nombre y le enseñó una cara a la que el dragonslayer se haría adicto inmediatamente… su rubor y la impaciencia lograron excitar aún más a Laxus y sin que soltara las extremidades de su cuerpo dejó que le tumbara en la hierba boca arriba.

-¿Hace cuánto deseas que pase esto?- Mientras le formulaba la pregunta acariciaba su mejilla sonrojada y le miraba a los ojos con impaciencia.

-D-desde… siempre-

-Mierda…- Laxus nunca había estado tan excitado encima de alguien, no sabía en esos momentos a qué se debía tan repentino deseo por su capitán, pero su personalidad no le dejaba preocuparse por ello. Acarició con rudeza su bajo vientre y se paró justo donde empiezan sus pantalones.

-Quiero hacerlo, Freed… Aquí y ahora-

El mago rúnico se alarmó, entendió lo que su líder quería hacer y, aunque lo deseaba vehemente, no estaba seguro de si era la forma y el lugar correcto, pero ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no después de tanto tiempo deseandole platónicamente? Temía que no tuviera más oportunidades y por esa razón le provocó con un movimiento brusco de cadera que hizo chocar sus erecciones con fuerza.

Laxus agarró su mentón de nuevo y mientras Freed rodeaba su cintura con sus pies abrió la boca para dejar entrar su lengua, que inmediatamente dominó a la suya sometiéndola a su voluntad.

El mago rúnico gemía debajo de su dios, incapaz de centrar su atención en otra cosa que no fueran los músculos que se tomó la libertad de palpar y acariciar, su erección empezó a palpitar dentro de sus pantalones y advirtió que esa zona se estaba humedeciendo… El deseo que sentía por Laxus le estaba haciendo llegar al límite más rápido de lo normal.

-¡Laxus!-

-No seas impaciente… quiero devorarte primero-

-No… no puedo-

-Si realmente me deseas tanto… córrete en tus pantalones ¡Enséñamelo!-

-Aaaaaah-

Se retorcía al sentir sus enormes manos por debajo de su camisa y jadeaba al sentir tan cerca a su orgasmo, el cual le sacudió con fuerza y de improviso.

-¡AAAAH! ¡Laxus!-

-Como me pone que grites mi nombre… Mierda-

El mismísimo dios del trueno estaba teniendo problemas para controlar su libido y le costó mantener la paciencia. Se puso de rodillas y se desabrochó sus pantalones bajo la atenta mirada de su capitán, que abrió los ojos de par en par sin poderse creer aún que eso estaba pasando.

-Hazlo tú-

Freed se incorporó y tímidamente llevó sus manos a la entrepierna de su dios, le bajó la cremallera y acarició el bulto de sus calzoncillos con su dedo índice antes de meter el resto por el interior de la tela y sacar la erección de Laxus con una exclamación de sorpresa.

-Tranquilo… entrará-

El mago rúnico no podía evitar pensar que esa rudeza siempre le había gustado, aunque quizás su primera vez no estaba siendo tan romántica como él se había imaginado, pero era su dios el que estaba a punto de arrebatarle su virginidad, y eso quitaba toda la importancia al resto de cosas.

-Quítate los pantalones- Freed obedeció inmediatamente y se ruborizó cuando vio sus calzoncillos manchados con su propio semen, pero esa rojez en sus pómulos se intensificó cuando vio como Laxus limpiaba parte del fluido con su mano derecha y le obligaba a tumbarse para restregarlo por su entrada.

-Aaaaaah-

El dragonslayer se retiró su propio sudor con su brazo y le observó unos instantes antes de empezar a prepararlo.

_-Joder… es la imagen más erótica que he visto nunca_- No dijo esas palabras en alto, pero cuando vio a Freed con su camisa desabrochada, sus pantalones en los tobillos y esa expresión de deseo, bochorno y desesperación en su rostro, no pudo evitar apremiar sus acciones. Metió un dedo lo más despacio que pudo y empezó a moverlo en círculos viendo como su capitán se retorcía buscando más.

-Aaaaaah ¡LAXUS!-

-Te gusta ¿verdad? Estás muy estrecho, relájate un poco más-

Intentó calmarse para hacerle caso, pero cada vez que movía su cabeza y miraba entre sus piernas, volvía a alterarse, ver a Laxus ahí le estaba provocando una taquicardia que dificilmente podía ser calmada, pero el dragonslayer sabía que si seguía así no podría avanzar más, así que se tumbó a su lado y acarició su mejilla besándole despacio hasta que notó como se calmó.

-Freed… puede que parezca que… que solo quiero esto, pero en realidad llevo pensando en ti desde que me fui de Magnolia- Los ojos de Freed se humedecieron mientras escuchaba las palabras de Laxus -Te he echado tanto de menos… Por eso no… por eso me ha molestado tanto ver como ese mocoso se acercaba a ti… En ese momento he empezado a entenderlo- Retiró unas lágrimas de su rostro y le miró cambiando su expresión, la confesión le estaba relajando también y se encontraba mucho menos ansioso e impaciente -No me alejaré, Freed… No volveré a irme, quiero estar a tu lado-

-Laxus… Yo…-

-No digas nada, ahora no-

Sus labios volvieron a juntarse y esta vez dedicaron un tiempo a disfrutar de sus bocas y de sus caricias, sus respiraciones estaban algo más calmadas y sus corazones descansaron de la adrenalina que habían tenido que combatir hace unos instantes… Solo existían ellos.

Sin previo aviso, el dragonslayer volvió a centrar su atención en el agujero de su capitán, el semen se había secado, así que usó su saliva para lubricarlo y evitar la resistencia, pero Freed lo cerró involuntariamente en cuanto notó como la yema del dedo posándose en él, Laxus esperó sin moverse y sin dejar de besarle y cuando notó que ya estaba calmado de nuevo lo introdujo superficialmente escuchando como un gemido se perdía en su boca.

Intentó avanzar despacio pero Freed no se lo ponía fácil al mostrarle toda su desesperación y deseo, cada vez que se retorcía Laxus sentía como sus paredes le oprimían el dedo y suspiraba con impaciencia hasta que se calmaba permitiéndole avanzar un poco más.

Rascaba sus paredes cerrando el dedo dentro de él para separar sus músculos, lo movía de dentro afuera sin llegar a sacarlo del todo e intentaba abrir más su agujero con la otra mano.

-Eres jodidamente estrecho- _-y yo estoy demasiado caliente, como la meta ahí dentro me correré en dos segundos- _Después de pensar eso suspiró de nuevo y decidió intentar meter un segundo dedo, pero esta vez Freed gritó y frenó su avance agarrando su mano e intentándola sacar de su interior, aunque la fuerza de Laxus era mayor que la suya y logró mantenerse dentro sin moverse.

-Cálmate, Freed, estoy en el límite y no quiero hacerte daño-

-¡Du-duele!-

-Si te calmaras de una maldita vez no dolería-

-N-no es fácil hacer e-eso-

Laxus sonrió y acarició su mejilla, pero algo llamó su atención en unos matorrales que se encontraban a su derecha al otro lado del lago, la sonrisa se transformó en unas sonoras carcajadas y miró hacia esa dirección gritando:

-¡Eh, Natsu! ¿¡Te gusta lo que ves!?-


	8. Los Celos del Rayo 2 (LaxusXFreedXNatsu)

Laxus se levantó y caminó hacia el paralizado dragonslayer de fuego, quien le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y muy sorprendido por haber sido descubierto. Agarró su cuello con una mano y le levantó del suelo para que sus rostros estuvieran a la misma altura.

-Maldito mocoso… ¿Vas a pasarte toda tu vida mirando?-

-La… Laxus… yo… no-

-¡Cállate!- Le fulminó con la mirada y después le preguntó: -¿Te gusta mi capitán? No has dejado de mirarle desde que he llegado a esta condenada isla-

-¿¡Q-qué!? ¡N-no!- Se ruborizó y observó a Freed de reojo, que estaba tapado con su abrigo mirándoles.

-¿Entonces soy yo quién provoca este bulto en tus pantalones?- Con su mano libre apretó su erección con fuerza.

-¡AAAAH! ¡NO!-

-¿Entonces por qué es, niñato?-

-¡Suéltame, Laxus!-

-No, niño…- Arrojó su cuerpo para que cayera al lado de Freed y les miró con una sonrisa lasciva -Dos culos para mí solo-

-¡Laxus!- Freed no pudo evitar reprocharle ese comentario -¿¡Q-qué estás diciendo!?-

-Tranquilo, Freed… Este mocoso será el segundo plato- Caminó hacia su posición y se quedó de pie con sus brazos cruzados y su enorme erección apuntando hacia ellos.

-¡Pero…!-

-Ignora al niño… Solo yo existo para ti- Le tumbó con suavidad empujando su pecho y acarició la línea que separa sus glúteos bajo la atenta mirada de Natsu -¿Por dónde iba?-

Se metió los dos dedos que le introdujo antes en la boca y volvió a ponerlos en la entrada de su agujero apretando con delicadeza. Freed intentó relajarse, pero la respiración acelerada del dragonslayer que observaba sin pestañear no se lo ponía fácil, cerró los ojos y se centró en su dios.

-Laxus- Jadeó su nombre y se recostó apoyando sus codos en la hierba.

-Eres delicioso, déjame ver tu cuerpo- Le abrió el abrigo que se había colocado antes para que Natsu no le viera desnudo y acarició con la mano libre su torso de arriba abajo.

-Aaaaah- Con los ojos aun cerrados, notó como su dios flexionaba más sus piernas, pero no supo lo que quería hacer hasta que sintió algo húmedo y suave intentando entrar en su agujero -¡Laxus! ¡No!-

Se retorció e intentó apartarle la cara, pero el dragonslayer se mantenía firme y consiguió meter superficialmente su lengua.

-¡Aaaaaah! ¡Sí!- Freed se olvidó por completo de Natsu y comenzó a abandonar su entera compostura para dejarse caer en el abismo de placer que su dios estaba creando para él.

El dragonslayer de fuego observaba alucinado la erótica escena... el gran Laxus Dreyar, uno de los magos más poderosos de Fiore, estaba metiendo su lengua dentro del trasero del capitán de los Raijinshuu, haciéndole gemir, gritar y retorcerse sin cesar. No pudo evitar acariciarse tímidamente por encima de la tela de sus holgados pantalones deseando que hicieran algo con él.

Laxus sacó su lengua y se relamió metiendo sus dedos en la boca de Freed, que los saboreó y chupó con ansias agarrando su enorme mano antes de que volvieran de nuevo a su humedecido agujero. Esta vez la resistencia fue menor y el rubio mago pudo entrar hasta la mitad.

-Déjame oír esa preciosa voz tuya-

-¡Laxus!-

-¿Quieres que los meta más?-

-¡Sí! p-por favor… quiero más-

Natsu metió su mano por dentro de sus pantalones y sacó su erección incapaz de esperar, se frotó deprisa sin dejar de mirar los dedos de Laxus penetrando rápidamente al magho de runas y se acercó un poco más a ellos para tener mejor visión, pero el dragonslayer de rayos le observó de reojo y le encomendó una tarea.

-Avísame cuando vayas a correrte, niño-

Los dos escucharon su orden y se sobresaltaron intrigados con sus intenciones, pero Laxus no tenía ningún deseo de contarles sus planes y siguió separando las paredes del interior de Freed.

-¡Laxus, por favor!-

-Espera, aún no estás listo-

-Yo… no puedo más- Natsu se ruborizó al sentir que estaba a punto de llegar.

-Espera… Deja de tocarte. Tengo otra idea- La orden de Laxus le incomodó y no le hizo caso, pero el dragonslayer de rayos le retiró la mano bruscamente y volvió a repetir: -¡He dicho que pares!-

-Mierda…- Al final no tuvo más remedio que obedecer y seguir siendo un mero espectador, con su erección palpitando y goteando líquido transparente.

Freed no se había enterado de la conversación, para él sólo existían esos dedos que no dejaban de abrirse y cerrarse dentro de él y el hombre que le susurraba esas órdenes que le estaban volviendo loco.

-He dicho que me dejes oír tu voz, Freed… Enseña a tu dios cuánto te gusta-

-¡Aaaah! ¡Hazlo ya!-

-Niño… Usa tu boca para algo-

Natsu se asustó y vaciló cuando recibió la orden, pero sabía a qué se refería y se acercó al enorme cuerpo de su homólogo de rayos, tragó saliva mientras agarraba la hinchada erección y se agachó para metérsela en la boca tímidamente. Laxus gruñó y con la mano que tenía libre le obligó a introducírsela a más profundidad, pero su tamaño era demasiado para el pequeño mago de pelo rosa e intentó sacársela luchando contra la mano que no le dejaba moverse.

-Estate quieto, te acostumbrarás pronto-

Dejó de luchar y se intentó concentrar para no ahogarse, mirando de reojo al rostro ruborizado de Freed mientras Laxus seguía torturándole con sus dedos. Esa cara le estaba poniendo más aún en su límite sin saber por qué, nunca se había sentido atraído por el reservado mago de runas y no entendía que era lo que había activado su interés ese día en la isla, pero eso no le importaba en ese momento. Chupó con fuerza el miembro del atractivo mago rubio y atrapó sus testículos frotándose su polla con la otra mano, pero Laxus se lo impidió nuevamente y se la agarró con fuerza poniéndola en su espalda para dirigirla hasta sus nalgas.

-Usa tu mano aquí-

Natsu se sobresaltó, pero la necesidad le impidió luchar contra esa orden y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos en la hendidura de su trasero.

Los gemidos de ambos llenaban los oídos de Laxus, que sentía como su erección iba a explotar con lo que el pequeño y desafiante dragonslayer le estaba haciendo, quería correrse antes de meterse dentro de su capitán para no perder la paciencia y evitar hacerle daño, pero no quería hacerlo en la boca de Natsu.

-Aparta-

Le obedeció y se la sacó mirándole con cara de interrogación sin saber por qué le había dicho que parara, pero pronto lo comprendió cuando Laxus frotó su erección con fuerza hasta que su semen salió disparado justo hacia la entrada de Freed.

Se colocó entre sus piernas y se agachó hasta que sus labios tocaron los de su capitán mientras una mano jugaba en su agujero, esparciendo el semen y lubricando bien toda la zona.

-Dime que lo quieres-

-Por favor… Laxus- Freed estaba al borde de las lágrimas, su necesidad era apremiante y el saber que su dios estaba a punto de quitarle la virginidad le tenía a las puertas de la locura. Subió sus caderas hasta que su erección tocó la de Laxus y gimiendo se restregó con ella arrancando una sonrisa en el rostro del dragonslayer.

-Tú nunca eres así de impaciente-

-S-solo contigo-

-¿Me deseas?-

-Sí… y te necesito-

-Entonces no te haré esperar más- Retiró unas débiles lágrimas que escaparon de sus párpados y acarició su rostro mientras acercaba la punta de su erección a la entrada de su capitán. Después la agarró con su otra mano y la colocó apretando ligeramente.

-Estás muy tenso, Freed. Tienes que relajarte más-

-¡N-no puedo!- Movió sus caderas con violencia intentando que se la metiera más, pero Laxus no estaba por la labor de lastimarlo.

-Tranquilo, ven aquí-

Mientras el dragonslayer de rayos besaba y acariciaba con ternura a su capitán intentando que se calmara para que no ofreciera tanta resistencia, el pequeño Natsu miraba sabiendo que si se rozaba llegaría a su límite, nunca había presenciado una escena así ni mucho menos había participado en ella, además la timidez y desesperación de Freed le parecían sumamente excitantes y deseaba ser él quien se lo estuviera provocando. Se acercó mirando de reojo al corpulento mago rubio con cautela y se quedó muy cerca del cuerpo del capitán de los Raijinshuu para poder observar ese rostro ruborizado mejor.

Laxus sabía lo que Natsu había hecho, pero no le prestó atención y siguió preparando a su compañero, que ya estaba mucho más relajado y rendido a él. Empezó a penetrar lentamente, maravillandose con los gemidos tan sensuales que le regalaba y poco a poco se fue emocionando y excitando hasta que le costó mantener el control.

_-Mierda… No sabía que fuera tan jodidamente caliente-_

Su respiración se aceleró cuando su erección estaba por la mitad del camino y tuvo que respirar profundo varias veces antes de seguir avanzando para evitar atravesarle bruscamente con ella.

-¡Laxus!-

Pero Freed no se lo ponía nada fácil con ese movimiento continuo de caderas con el que buscaba que penetrara más profundo y tuvo que satisfacer su necesidad y abandonar la idea de ser suave con él.

-Maldita sea… ¿Te gusta duro?-

Empezó a moverse con rapidez son obtener respuesta a pesar de que su erección no había tocado el fondo aún, Freed empezó a gritar extasiado por el placer que le recorría las venas y Natsu no pudo evitar tocarse hasta que se corrió a los pocos segundos mientras iba alternando su mirada entre el rostro extasiado de Freed y los movimiento de pelvis del poderoso dragonslayer.

-Niño, chúpasela-

El dragonslayer de fuego le obedeció de nuevo y se metió la erección de Freed en la boca chupando con fuerza y con bastante rapidez. El mago de runas hundió sus uñas en la hierba y se retorció incapaz de retener por más tiempo su orgasmo, el cual le invadió violentamente cuando Natsu se atravesó la garganta con su erección.

-Es bueno con su boca ¿Verdad?- Laxus empezó a reírse y aumentó la fuerza y la velocidad de sus embestidas, agarrando los muslos de Freed y elevando su trasero para poder penetrar hasta el fondo a la vez que los músculos de su capitán se contraían involuntariamente apretando su polla -Eres increíble. Tan jodidamente caliente-

Cuando el orgasmo del peliverde cesó salió de él despacio y le besó otra vez con ternura abrazándole hasta que estuvo relajado en sus brazos, después miró a Natsu de reojo y vio como les seguía observando de rodillas en el suelo y ruborizado.

-¿Aún sigues aquí, mocoso?-

Natsu le miró un par de segundos confundido y después puso la atención en sus manos mientras las entrelazaba avergonzado.

-E-es que…-

-¿Es que… qué?- Laxus puso su sonrisa depredadora y apartó a Freed para caminar un par de pasos hasta quedarse enfrente del dragonslayer de fuego.

-Y-yo no…-

-¿Qué quieres que haga contigo?-

Natsu miró a Freed, quien era incapaz de devolverle la mirada debido a lo incómoda que le parecía la situación, y después volvió a elevar su rostro para encontrarse con la pose intimidatoria de Laxus.

-L-lo mismo que… a… él-

El mago de rayos le agarró de los hombros y le obligó a ponerse en pie, retiró un mechón de su cara y le susurró:

-¿Te han follado alguna vez, niño?-

-S-sí-

-Oh, vaya… No sabía eso de ti. Acabas de sorprenderme y de alegrarme… No necesito ser amable contigo entonces-

Natsu quería luchar para que no lo hiciera, pero su cuerpo le traicionó y las fuerzas no le acompañaron, dejó que Laxus le bajara los pantalones y que le elevara para apoyar su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol. No tuvo más remedio que rodear con las piernas su cintura y agarrarse a sus hombros mientras el otro dragonslayer colocaba su erección en su entrada y comenzaba a empujar.

-Aaaaah-

-Vamos, enséñame lo que sabes hacer-

Eso era una invitación para que Natsu se moviera a su antojo, así que al recibir el permiso empezó a mover sus caderas impalándose en la polla de Laxus una y otra vez, ayudándose de sus piernas para poder moverse con rapidez. Gemía y se agarraba a sus hombros con fuerza subiendo y bajando hasta que Laxus le interrumpió y la sacó de su agujero poniéndole después de pie en el suelo.

-Espera, niño… Freed está aburrido ¿Verdad, Freed?-

-¿¡Q-qué!? Y-yo no…- El mago de runas no sabía qué decirle a su líder, no se sentía cómodo con lo que estaba a punto de proponerle.

-Vamos… ¿Vas a dejar que Natsu disfrute a solas con tu dios?-

Esta pregunta despertó algo en Freed, unos celos que le cambiaron la expresión y le hicieron levantarse para acercarse a su líder, agarró su hombro y se lo acarició sin dejar de mirar al otro dragonslayer que les observaba con la respiración acelerada y muy excitado.

-Ven aquí, niño y tú túmbate en el suelo, Freed-

Laxus esperó mientras su capitán se echaba sobre la hierba y después le dijo a Natsu que se pusiera de rodillas mirándole, orden que obedeció y que estaba deseando que ocurriera.

-Pude sentir antes cuanto deseabas esto. Demuéstraselo-

De nuevo volvió a hacer caso al dragonslayer y se sentó encima de las piernas de Freed, que volvió a sentir como los nervios le carcomían por dentro cuando sintió el agujero de Natsu encima de su erección.

-¿Nunca has hecho esto, Freed?- Laxus se agachó para acariciarle el pelo y besar su cuello mientras le formulaba esa pregunta.

-N-no, Laxus-

-Entonces deja que él se mueva, no lo hace mal del todo-

Natsu empezó a ponerse muy nervioso, hasta ahora había sido prácticamente un espectador, pero le había tocado participar y el dragonslayer que dirigía era bastante exigente. Se concentró en Freed y decidió dejar actuar al deseo que había estado sintiendo por él durante todo el día.

Agarró la erección del mago de runas, excitándose aún más cuando escuchó el gemido que escapó de su garganta al hacerlo y la llevó hasta su agujero, el cual estaba ya preparado gracias a Laxus. Comenzó a bajar lentamente sin dejar de mirar su rostro y cuando ya la tuvo dentro paró unos instantes y le acarició el pecho despacio, pero este acto íntimo no pareció gustar al espectador.

-Como le toques con tus manos, te mataré-

Le miró mientras hablaba y después apartó la mano y la puso cerca de los tobillos para apoyarse y poder empezar a moverse. Freed puso la palma de sus manos en el suelo mientras Natsu empezaba a subir y bajar con rapidez y sin dejar de gemir en ningún momento. El mago de runas no sabía si aquello estaba bien, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que lo quisiera hacer, pero su traicionero cuerpo no le dejaba realizar lo correcto en ese momento y empezó a disfrutar al tener su erección metida en el cálido agujero del dragonslayer.

Laxus se cansó de mirar y se colocó detrás del mago de fuego, agarró su cintura y Natsu paró inmediatamente su galope asustado al darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

-¿Qué… qué vas a… a hacer?-

-¿Tú que crees, idiota?-

El mago rubio dirigió su erección a la entrada y acarició lo que sobresalía de la polla de Freed con ella.

-Vamos a llenar a este mocoso, Freed-

-¡N-no! ¡E-espera… AAAAH!-

Ignoró su protesta y comenzó a empujar poco a poco, Natsu agachó su espalda y apoyó las palmas de las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Freed con una expresión de incomodidad y miedo más que de dolor. El mago de runas pudo ver ese rostro e intentó tranquilizarlo acariciándolo lentamente, conocía a su líder y sabía que cuando algún capricho se le metía en la cabeza, era prácticamente imposible que retrocediera en su empeño.

Intentaba ser amable, pero la presión le volvía loco y le costaba ir despacio y cuando entró una distancia que él consideró suficiente empezó a moverse a un ritmo lento para que no se saliera su erección del poco camino que había recorrido.

En ese momento Freed, que estaba inmóvil, empezó a gemir y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, extasiado una vez más por las cosas que su dios estaba haciendo. Natsu por su parte intentaba aguantar esa presión abriendo todo lo que podía su entrada y respirando con dificultad debido a la mezcla de nervios, excitación, dolor y necesidad que estaba padeciendo.

El dragonslayer de rayos siguió con un ritmo medio hasta que sus dos compañeros se acomodaron y entonces aumentó la velocidad agarrando con más fuerza la cintura de Natsu para intentar que su erección entrara a más profundidad, pero tuvo que desechar esa idea cuando escuchó un grito de dolor.

-AAAAH ¡NOOO!-

-Tranquilo, mocoso… Lo he pillado-

Con un gruñido de impaciencia y frustración por no poder ir más allá, siguió con la velocidad rápida a la que se habían acomodado los tres hasta que Natsu les hizo saber que no podía más.

-¡Aaaaah! N-no puedo… ¡más!-

-Nosotros no estamos mejor que tú, córrete de una vez-

Al estar tan excitado y en las puertas del orgasmo, no se enteró de que Laxus había penetrado a más profundidad y tampoco de que Freed comenzó a moverse. Ambas pollas le embestían y el éxtasis le nubló la vista y le hizo tener el orgasmo más intenso de su vida. Le sacudió el cuerpo entero y le dejó temblando encima del cuerpo de Freed, que descargó al poco tiempo su semen dentro de él y permaneció quieto hasta que finalmente Laxus hizo lo mismo y salió del trasero del exhausto dragonslayer.

-Que poco aguante tienes, mocoso. Hemos logrado acabar contigo en una sola ronda-

-La… Laxus- El jadeante capitán intentó regañar a su líder, quien sin embargo empezó a reírse mientras se vestía.

-Vámonos, Freed. Quiero enseñarte una cosa-

-¿¡Q-qué!? Pe-pero Natsu…-

-Déjale ahí… Vámonos-

-¡No, Laxus!- Freed nunca había contrariado antes a su líder y este se sobresaltó y le miró confundido -No podemos dejarlo así-

Tal era su estupor que consideró que eso realmente molestaba a Freed, así que accedió a su deseo y le dijo:

-Muy bien, quédate aquí con él. Yo me largo-

-Pero, Laxus…-

-D-déjalo, Freed. Estoy bien- Natsu se incorporó y le sonrió con su cálida sonrisa y después se levantó y comenzó a recolectar su ropa desperdigada por el suelo lanzando una mirada de reojo a Laxus.

-¿El mocoso está enfadado?-

-¡Déjame, animal! ¿¡Estás loco!?-

-Vaya, ya vuelve a ser el Natsu de siempre. Parece que hay que abrirle de piernas para que sea una zorra sumisa-

-¿¡Qué has dicho, cabronazo!? ¿¡A quién coño has llamado zorra sumisa!?-

Freed observaba como la disputa verbal se iba transformando poco a poco en una física y decidió rodearles de runas antimagia antes de que la cosa fuera a más.

-¡Freed!- Laxus supo inmediatamente quién era el culpable de que su hechizo no saliera de su mano.

-No, Laxus… Ahora no- Sin mirarles se vistió y se miró muy bien asegurándose que todo estaba correcto y que no había nada en él que diera indicios de lo que habían estado haciendo.

-¡No necesito magia para aplastarte, gusano!-

-¡Lo mismo digo, rayitos!-

-¿¡Rayitos!?- El puño de Laxus impactó en la mandíbula de Natsu con violencia y el dragonslayer cayó dolorido al suelo llevándose una mano a la zona donde había ocurrido el impacto.

-¿¡Lo ves!? ¡Eres un animal! AAAH-

Freed sonrió observando su infantil trifulca… -_El eterno conflicto entre dragones nunca se solventará…-_ Con este pensamiento suspiró y se acercó para separar a su dios del cuerpo de Natsu, quien estuvo otra vez a punto de recibir un golpe fatal. Dio las gracias cuando llegaron los refuerzos y sonrió de nuevo al ver como Erza se llevaba a Natsu tirando de su oreja como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Agarró la mano de su dios y la sostuvo entre las suyas, pero una se escapó de su prisión para acariciarle el rostro, cerró los ojos y sintió una suavidad húmeda recorrer sus labios… No dejaría que Laxus se fuera de su lado otra vez más, nada les separaría ahora...


	9. Los Gemelos Dragón (RogueXSting)

Los malditos juegos no están siendo como yo me había imaginado… Sabía que Salamander es fuerte, pero estaba tan convencido de que la lácrima me daría ventaja que no puedo aceptar esta derrota. Rogue sin embargo parece más relajado, aunque él siempre está así, da la impresión de que vive en un mundo aparte muchas veces… Me saca de quicio.

-¡Eh, Rogue! ¿¡Qué ha pasado!? ¿¡Por qué hemos perdido!?-

-¿Otra vez, Sting? Ya te lo he dicho-

-¡No puede ser! ¡Ni siquiera han usado su fuerza de dragón! ¿¡Qué harán esos animales… esas bestias, cuando se transformen!?- No puedo dejar de dar vueltas ¡Los nervios que tengo no me dejan estar quieto!

-¿Quieres dejar de gritar y de dar vueltas? Me estás dando dolor de cabeza- Maldito idiota… me está cabreando esa pasividad que tiene.

-¿Qué estás leyendo ahora?-

-Una historia muy aburrida-

-¿¡En serio tienes ganas de leer esas mierdas después de…!?-

Su mirada interrumpe mi pregunta, esos ojos me excitan inmediatamente, es la mirada depredadora que me fulmina cada vez que quiere…

-O-oye, espera Rogue… M-me duele todo el cuerpo y…-

-No parece que te duela, no paras de moverte como si fueras un demente-

-¡No me llames demente!- Joder… estoy poniéndome duro con solo mirar a esos ojos negros tan penetrantes que avanzan hacia mí con paso lento, él siempre quiere sexo a todas horas, pero esta vez noto algo diferente en él.

-¿Cómo quieres que te llame entonces? Actúas como si lo fueras-

Sus manos siempre logran tranquilizarme, esas caricias me dejan inmóvil y lo único que puedo hacer es gemir.

-Mmmm-

-Es muy fácil calmarte, pareces un gatito a veces-

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No soy ningún…!-

-Y también es muy fácil enfadarte de nuevo-

-¿Me estás vacilando, Rogue?-

-Así es más divertido- Si la mirada de antes era depredadora esta es la de un depredador hambriento. Nunca antes le he visto así.

-Oye ¿Qué pretendes?- Estoy empezando a asustarme con esta extraña actitud que tiene.

-Siempre hay que hacer las cosas cuando tú quieres y como tú quieres- Levanta su mano con la palma hacia arriba y antes de que pueda preguntarle de nuevo por sus intenciones paraliza mis manos con sus sombras sentándome en el sillón que tenía detrás -Hoy no me apetece hacerte caso-

-¡Pe-pero si yo no he dicho nada!- Maldita sea, parece que la derrota también le ha afectado y la está tomando conmigo… se va a enterar cuando me suelte.

-Lo sé, pero también sé que lo harás. Hoy no seré yo el que estará debajo recibiendo tus atenciones y siendo el objeto sobre el que recreas todos tus caprichos- Sus palabras me están dejando helado y ni siquiera puedo reaccionar cuando veo sus manos desabrochando mis pantalones -Esta noche voy a hacer con este cuerpo lo que yo quiera-

-Mierda… ¿Qué? O-oye Rogue… creí que tú… ¡Creí que te gustaba!-

-Y me gusta… pero quiero saber que sientes tú y quiero que tú sepas lo que siento yo-

-¡Rogue Cheney! ¡Me… me estás cabreando!-

Tengo el corazón funcionando a toda velocidad y estoy tan nervioso que parezco un idiota hablando, pero cuando su lengua empieza a acariciar mi entrepierna, el maldito cuerpo que tengo me traiciona y le dice cuánto está disfrutando.

-Aaaah… mierda, Rogue. Eso lo haces siempre, puta-

-No he dicho que vaya a hacer solo lo que tú me haces, he dicho que iba hacer lo que yo quisiera... y esto me encanta-

-Eres un jodido chupapo… NOOO- Intenta meter un dedo por mi culo… ¡por encima de mi cadaver!

-Ten cuidado hoy, Sting. No puedes defenderte-

-¡Un trato, un trato! ¡Te propongo un trato!- Tengo que parar ese dedo como sea.

-¿Qué quieres?- Por fin lo aleja de mi agujero… de momento estoy salvado.

-¿P-por qué no me sueltas y…?-

-No hay trato-

-¡Pero si no sabes lo que te iba a decir! AAAAH ¡No, para!- De nuevo mete mi polla en su boca mientras intenta llevar ese dedo hacia mi trasero… esto no va a acabar bien.

-Si sigues resistiéndote usaré las sombras que tienes en tus manos para paralizar tus piernas-

-¡Jodido pirado! ¿¡Quién es el demente ahora!?-

-Relájate y calla de una vez, vas a alarmar a los chicos-

-LECTOOOOOR- ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido antes?

-¿Qué haces, Sting?-

-¡Llamar a Lector!-

-Vaya… Un gato salvando a un asesino de dragones… Que interesante- Esa puta sonrisa… no la pone a menudo, pero cada vez que la veo me dan ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

-¡Deja de sonreír como un idiota!-

-Sting, deberías dejar de gritar… Pareces una niña asustada-

-Sé lo que pretendes… quieres hacerme creer que soy débil para que te deje hacerme lo que quieras ¡Pero no va a… ROGUE, PARA!-

Estoy seguro de que la derrota le ha molestado más que a mí porque nunca antes ha hecho este tipo de cosas. Al final ha cumplido su amenaza y ha usado su magia para paralizar mis piernas en el aire, pero primero las sombras las han flexionado y las han pegado a mi cuerpo en una vergonzosa postura que ha logrado cabrearme del todo… nadie me obliga a abrir mi culo de esta manera. Dejo de forcejear e invoco a toda la magia que fluye por mis venas para que me den la fuerza de dragón que necesito para librarme de estas ataduras y poder matarlo, pero justo cuando la tengo preparada siento como algo acaricia la entrada de mi trasero con delicadeza y muy lentamente… mi traicionero cuerpo le hace saber de nuevo cuánto me está gustando haciéndome gemir como un idiota.

-Aaaaah-

-¿Te gusta, hermanito?-

-No… no somos hermanos, pervertido...Haz otra vez eso-

-Creo que he dejado bien claro que no quiero obedecerte hoy-

-En algún momento del día me soltarás y cuando lo hagas te mataré, Cheney- Ha logrado cabrearme tanto que empiezo a decir tonterías.

-Sí, Sting… lo que tú digas- Incluso él sabe que estoy diciendo estupideces para intentar que me suelte.

Mientras pienso como salgo de esta él vuelve a concentrarse en mi cuerpo, noto algo húmedo y suave acariciando la punta de mi erección, una mano moviendo lentamente mis testículos y oigo unos gemidos que me están haciendo perder la cordura.

-Como te gusta chupármela, zorra... Suéltame para que te de lo que te gusta, voy a echarte el polvo de tu vida-

-Gracias, pero puedo hacerlo yo solo-

-¿¡Qué!?-

-Si quisiera eso, lo podría hacer yo-

Agarra fuerte mi erección con una mano y ordena a sus sombras que bajen mis pies al suelo. Yo no puedo quitarle ojo y de nuevo vuelvo a estar expectante ante lo que quiere hacer, pero pronto comprendo lo que me está insinuando cuando veo como se sienta encima de mí con sus piernas a ambos lados de las mías.

-Eso es, Rogue. Métetela-

-Deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer… solo te enseñaba que podía hacerlo si quisiera, pero hoy no quiero-

Mierda… este no es él, solo puede haber una explicación para todo esto.

-¡Devuélveme a mi Rogue, maléfico ser del inframundo!-

-Sting…-

-¡Devuélvemelo!-

-¡Sting! ¿¡Qué haces!?-

-Tú no eres Rogue… ¡No me hables, demonio!-

No suelo escuchar su risa a menudo, pero el idiota ha empezado a reírse encima de mis piernas y me mira como si estuviera loco.

-Mierda… Nunca cambiarás-

-¿Qué quieres decir con…? Aaaaaah, sí… eso es. Estabas tardando, zorra- Por fin se ha rendido y ha metido mi polla en su irresistible culo. Está tan estrecho que siento que podría estar ahí metido todo el día, pero justo cuando empiezo a relajarme al sentir como mueve sus caderas de arriba abajo, el idiota sale y vuelve a arrodillarse.

-Estúpido ¿Qué haces?- Las sombras me vuelven a poner en esa posición tan comprometida y bochornosa y esta vez intenta introducir su dedo después de haberlo saboreado en su boca. Grito e intento patalear, pero no puedo moverme y en el fondo tampoco quiero luchar contra esto… puede que si me relajo pueda disfrutar como él me ha asegurado.

Respiro hondo aflojando los músculos de mi virgen trasero y cierro los ojos para no mirarle, si no veo lo que está haciendo es más fácil para mí no alterarme. El dedo se abre camino y parece que ya ha logrado introducirse bastante, la sensación es incómoda, pero no duele como me había imaginado, tan solo es raro tener algo dentro.

Rogue no me dice absolutamente nada pero puedo escuchar como tiene la respiración acelerada y gime de vez en cuando cuando se acerca a lamer mis huevos o mi erección… el loco está disfrutando con esto.

Ese dedo empieza a entrar y salir de mi agujero y sin llegar a sacarlo del todo lo mueve a la vez que me la chupa con esmero. No puedo negarme a mí mismo que me gusta lo que me está haciendo, siempre que Rogue hace algo pone todo su esfuerzo y dedicación para que salga bien y esta vez no está siendo menos. Voy a alabar su buen trabajo…

-Rogue… eso que haces es increíble- Tiene la boca llena y no puede contestarme, pero me mira a los ojos y aumenta el ritmo de ambas cosas -Vas a … ngh… a lograr que me corra pronto-

Aumenta el ritmo y cuando estoy a punto de correrme en su boca hace eso que tanto me gusta… atraviesa su garganta con ella y aprieta mis testículos mientras yo descargo todo directamente en su faringe.

-¡Sí! ¡Trágatelo todo!-

Tal ha sido mi éxtasis que no me he dado cuenta de que ha metido otro dedo más.

-¡E-eh! ¡Saca e-eso de ahí!-

-Ni siquiera te has enterado- Se limpia la saliva de su rostro con su puño y empieza a mover sus dos dedos con rapidez.

-Aaaaah… ¡no pares!-

-¿Lo ves? Protestas mucho pero luego te gusta-

Pues tiene razón, esto no está mal, pero sé que no tiene intención de quedarse ahí.

-Muévelos más rápido-

Siempre me olvido de que me ha dicho que no me haría caso y como consecuencia disminuye su velocidad haciendo justamente lo contrario a lo que yo le estoy pidiendo. Esta nueva velocidad es un suplicio, pero no puedo pedirle más, aunque tengo una idea…

-¡Saca tus malditos dedos de mi culo, Cheney!- A ver si hace lo contrario y empieza a ir más deprisa...

-Cállate de una vez-

-No me callaré hasta que no… AAAAAH ¡NO!-

Pensé que con eso aumentaría el ritmo, pero ha elegido intentar introducir un tercer dedo. De nuevo vuelvo a activar las defensas de mi agujero y lo cierro apretando los músculos de mi interior para que no meta nada más.

Veo y oigo como suspira con desesperación y como retira su mano y se sienta a mi lado en el sillón.

-Escucha, Sting… solo quiero que disfrutemos con esto ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo? Yo estoy vivo después de que me hagas estas cosas y tú no eres precisamente delicado-

-No estoy preparado ¡No me lo esperaba! ¡Y estoy atado, idiota! así me pones nervioso-

De nuevo suspira y acaricia mi mejilla con esa dulzura que siempre logra derretirme.

-¿Si te suelto dejarás que probemos esto? Iremos a tu ritmo, pero no me mandes como siempre-

La verdad es que no estaba siendo desagradable, aunque tenía tanto miedo y nervios encima que no podía relajarme, pero quizás si él me suelta las cosas sean distintas…. Mierda ¿Por qué no?

-Va… Vale. Lo ha-haremos a tu manera-

Se queda mirándome con esa cara que siempre me pone cuando no se fía de mí… será idiota.

-Rogue… te lo prometo ¿Vale? Me portaré bien-

Por fin soy libre de nuevo, podría salir corriendo de allí o usar mi superioridad física para vengarme, pero sin embargo cuando miro como se dirige hacia nuestra cama y se sienta en el borde, no puedo evitar ir detrás como un cachorro que busca su premio. Me tumbo boca arriba y le pido que haga eso que me ha gustado tanto antes.

-Méteme otra vez esos dos deliciosos dedos-

-Sting… ¿Qué te he dicho?-

-¡Ah, mierda! ¡No lo puedo evitar!-

-¿Por qué no pruebas a cerrar la boca?-

Vale… le haré caso. Cierro mi boca y le observo mientras desabrocha mi camisa a cámara lenta. Me está costando estarme callado, solo quiero gritarle que se de prisa, pero he escarmentado y no volveré a meter la pata.

Sus manos empiezan a acariciar mis abdominales como siempre hace, le vuelve loco esa tableta tan perfecta que luzco en mi vientre y me lame y me chupa mientras siento su mano derecha en la cara interior de mis muslos. Siempre consigue volverme loco.

-Eres perfecto, Rogue. Solo tú sabes tocarme así-

-¿Acaso alguien más lo ha intentado?-

Cuando se incorpora y me mira con esa cara de mosqueo solo puedo pensar: "Muy bien, Sting… eres un puto genio"

-¡N-no! ¡Cla… claro que no!- De nuevo esa mirada que me dice sin palabras "no-te-creo" -¡Te lo juro, joder!-

-Esto es mío, Sting- Aprieta mi polla con fuerza arrancándome un grito -Solo puedes metérmela a mí-

-¡Lo sé! ¡M-me haces daño!-

Parece que he conseguido cabrearle de nuevo, se mete esos dos dedos de antes en su boca y después me obliga a abrir mis piernas y flexionarlas para metérmelos con muy poca delicadeza.

-AAAH ¡Duele!-

-Dentro de poco empezará a gustarte-

Acerca su rostro al mío sin dejar de sacarlos y meterlos con mucha rapidez y cuando me besa con rudeza los mete hasta el fondo y empieza a tocar un punto que me hace gritar como una gata en celo.

-Aaaaaah ¿Qué e-estás haciendo? ¡Es… es genial!-

-Esto es lo que tú me haces sentir cada vez que te metes dentro de mí ¿Entiendes ahora por qué te lo pido continuamente?-

-Mi zorra d-de las sombras… AAAAH ¡Más rápido!-

Está golpeando ese misterioso sitio tan rápido que parece que voy a acabar reventando pronto. No deja de mirarme a los ojos y de frotar mi erección con su brazo cada vez que lo mueve para follarme con sus dedos… no puedo más, esto ha sido demasiado rápido teniendo en cuenta que me he corrido hace unos pocos minutos.

-¡Más rápido, más!-

Tengo tanta desesperación que clavo mis uñas en las sábanas para intentar evitar correrme tan pronto, siento un poco más de presión dentro de mi trasero, pero no puedo preocuparme ahora por su origen, solo quiero que sus dedos continúen violándome de esa forma.

-¡Mierda! ¡V-voy a…! Aaaaaaah… Q-que… gusto… joder, Rogue-

Estaba tan absorto en mi propio placer que no me he dado cuenta de que él también se ha corrido... ¡y lo ha hecho sobre mi agujero! El pánico se apodera de mí mientras veo como retira sus... ¿tres dedos? ¿Cuando me ha metido el tercero? Debió ser cuando sentí esa presión extra. Todo esto es tan raro…

Sin decir ni una sola palabra y jadeando se quita toda su ropa y por fin me enseña su cuerpo.

-Estás buenísimo- Que ganas tengo de hincarle el diente a esa piel, a lo mejor si le alabo un poco consigo que me deje intercambiar los roles.

-No soy yo el que levanta tantas pasiones entre las fans-

-Me importan una mierda las fans, solo me importas tú-

-Lo sé-

Mientras hablábamos él recuperaba su aliento, pero ahora está de nuevo al acecho. Restriega la punta de su polla por mi agujero, esparciendo su semen y lubricando la entrada.

-Joder… vas a matarme con eso-

-No te matará, seré más delicado que tú… Mi bestia blanca-

Presiona un poco y siento como vuelve a abrirse mi culo, involuntariamente vuelvo a cerrar el muro de músculos a pesar de que me concentro en relajarme, pero esta vez lo que intenta entrar es más gordo y mi cuerpo no tiene muchas ganas de recibirlo. La lubricación de su semen le facilitan el trabajo bastante y a pesar de mi resistencia siento como algo entra y sale superficialmente.

Cuando le miro veo como respira aceleradamente de rodillas entre mis piernas, sin dejar de mirar como mete su polla en mi trasero.

-¿A que es genial ver como desaparece?-

-Mierda… cállate-

-A mi me encanta mirarlo, no dejes de agarrártela y aprieta más- No sé porque le estoy dando estas instrucciones, pero parece que ahora no le importa que le diga lo que tiene que hacer, creo que tiene miedo de hacerme daño y prefiere seguir mi consejo.

-No entra, Sting-

-Claro que entra, ahora el que tiene que relajarse eres tú. Agarra tu polla por el medio y métela con tu mano- No puedo creerme que le esté diciendo como metérmela, pero quiero que vuelva a apretar ese punto de antes que me ha vuelto loco.

Me hace caso y gimo al sentir cómo ha entrado un poco más, abro mis piernas todo lo que puedo y se la agarro yo para intentarlo a mi ritmo, él la suelta y comienza a respirar más deprisa todavía al ver como me meto su polla.

Aprieto y muevo mi culo hacia él, respiro hondo y el muro de músculos cede el tiempo suficiente para traspasarlo.

-AAAAAH, ¡Muévete, Rogue! Ya estás dentro- Cuando miro su cara veo un atisbo de miedo reflejado en su mirada, le sonrío e intento calmarle -Eh… Soy un puto dragonslayer, tu polla no acabará conmigo. Muévete-

Sus manos se apoyan en mis muslos con firmeza y empieza a entrar y salir unos milímetros para ir abriéndose camino hasta el fondo. Yo dejo mis piernas sobre sus hombros y acaricio sus brazos mientras siento como cada vez va entrando a más profundidad, pero esa velocidad tan lenta me está matando.

-Por los putos dioses… muévete más rápido, pero no la saques demasiado o se saldrá-

Maldito estúpido, se pensaba que podía controlarme, pero está tan asustado e inseguro que de nuevo la luz reina sobre las sombras.

-¡Eso es! ¡Más rápido!-

Está empezando a tomar confianza y cuando su polla logra tocar fondo sus movimientos son más duros y rápidos.

-¿T-te duele?- Lo sabía… está preocupado por eso.

-¡Sí! Pero como rebajes este ritmo te mataré- Es increíble como hay veces que el dolor es tan delicioso que no te importa en absoluto sentirlo.

Sus embestidas van siendo más y más desesperadas, su sudor cae sobre mis músculos, esos jadeos que emite penetran en mis oídos como la más dulce de las melodías y me doy cuenta ahora de que luché inútilmente contra esto, porque me está gustando y estoy disfrutando.

-¡Venga, Rogue! ¡Fóllame más fuerte!-

Por fin desaparece esa mirada de preocupación de su rostro y aumenta la intensidad, sé que está en el límite, pero él sabe cómo controlarse.

Justo cuando más estamos disfrutando aparece la señorita que nunca llama a la puerta.

-Oye, he visto que… ¿Oh? ¡Esto si que es novedoso!-

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Qué quieres!-

Rogue ha parado pero no se atreve a salir de mí ni a mirarla, comienza a ruborizarse al escuchar la risa de la inoportuna Minerva y espera con impaciencia a que se vaya mientras siento como su polla palpita dentro de mi agujero.

-Nada, nada… supongo que puede esperar. Es bonito intercambiar roles de vez en cuando ¿eh, chicos? No sabía que tú pasiva zorra supiera hacer esas cosas-

-¡Métete e-en tus asuntos y cierra la puta puerta!-

Me hace caso sin dejar de reírse y, una vez que la puerta se ha cerrado, intento que Rogue deje de estar tan pálido del susto.

-Eh, ni caso… y-ya sabes como es. Necesito que sigas moviéndote-

-Está loca-

-¡Sí! ¿Ahora te das cuenta?-

Empieza a moverse tímidamente y a los pocos segundos para y me pregunta:

-¿Por qué ha dicho que yo no…?-

-¡Rogue! Pasa de lo que ha dicho y sigue moviéndote o vas a matarme… ahora entiendo porque odias tanto que pare-

Por fin logro que sonría y que siga follándome con el ritmo de antes, pero esta vez su desesperación ha desaparecido. Parece que Minerva ha conseguido que se retrase ese orgasmo que estaba tan cerca y consigue seguir durante unos minutos más.

-V-voy a… No puedo más-

-Yo tampoco… córrete de una vez-

-Aaaaah …. SÍ… ¡Rogue!-

Le hago caso y libero mi orgasmo. No es como los otros que he sentido antes, este es diferente, más intenso y extraño. Me corro sobre mi pecho mientras froto mi polla con desesperación y noto como él libera su semen dentro de mí sin parar de gemir y de moverse. Una vez que ambos hemos vaciado nuestras reservas, Rogue sale de mi interior y se tumba a mi lado poniendo su brazo sobre mi sudoroso y jadeante pecho.

-Vaya… eso ha sido… ha sido…-

-Sting, cállate por una vez y disfruta de esto-

Tiene razón, aún siento como mi cuerpo disfruta de la sensación que me ha proporcionado este orgasmo y dejo que vaya desapareciendo poco a poco, acariciando su pelo y notando como su líquido caliente resbala por mis muslos hasta las sábanas. La sensación es extraña, pero no puedo negar que no ha sido tan malo como lo imaginaba y no me importaría repetirlo.

-¿Te ha… gustado?- Se incorpora para mirarme y después de la pregunta me besa con su habitual ternura.

-Claro, idiota. Pero ya sabes como me gusta mandar. Cuando tú quieras lo repeti…-

-Solo si me juras que no protestarás tanto-

-Bueno… eso jamás podré jurarlo-

Ambos nos reímos y nos besamos de nuevo abrazándonos debajo de las sábanas… Ya no tengo ese sabor amargo que me dejó la derrota con Fairy Tail, ya no hay rabia ni ira, ahora solo me importan los brazos que me sostienen con tanto afecto… Esto es lo único que realmente me aterra perder algún día.


	10. El León y el Dragón (LokeXNatsu)

En una apacible noche de verano el atractivo y codiciado mago de Fairy Tail, Loke, se encontraba pasando su tiempo libre con una hermosa joven que se le había insinuado en la calle. Todo el mundo le tachaba de mujeriego, pero en realidad eran las mujeres las que se pegaban a él como moscas a la miel y Loke no desaprovechaba la oportunidad, pero últimamente estaba aburrido de seguir siempre la misma rutina: Paseaban mientras él las escuchaba hablar sobre cosas que no le importaban en absoluto, las invitaba a cenar gastando gran parte de la recompensa de su reciente trabajo, las llevaba a un parque tranquilo donde las silenciaba sus palabras frívolas con sus labios y finalmente si la chica estaba muy receptiva acababa invitándolas a su casa.

Siempre lo mismo, pero esa noche estaba especialmente aburrido, no porque la chica fuera menos interesante que las demás, sino porque su mente estaba abstraída completamente. Cuando encontró el momento oportuno y muy educadamente se disculpó alegando que no se encontraba muy dispuesto y se marchó a su casa después de dejar a la chica en la suya.

Se preparó la cena, leyó un libro que tenía a medias y cuando el sueño le cerraba los párpados se metió en la cama cayendo rápidamente en los brazos de morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente llegó al gremio como de costumbre, se sentó a tomar el riquísimo café que Mirajane preparaba todas las mañanas con tanto amor y después se encaminó al tablón de trabajos para ver si alguno podía erradicar ese aburrimiento que tenía últimamente, pero los gritos de su ruidoso compañero de gremio le entretuvieron.

-¿¡QUE SE HAN IDO!?-

-Sí, Natsu. Lucy dijo que no podía esperar más y se fue con Happy hace una hora- Mira intentó consolar al abatido y desolado dragonslayer.

-No pensé que me entretendría tanto… ¡Solo paré un momento para comprobar si era verdad!-

-Para ver si era verdad ¿El que?- Loke quiso saber qué había entretenido a Natsu.

-¡Gray me dijo que debajo del árbol grande del parque hay un tesoro!-

-Hmm… Natsu… creo que… que Gray te ha tomado el pelo-

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡Ese cabronazo me la ha vuelto a jugar!?- Se levantó con brusquedad y apretó sus puños con rabia.

-Eso creo- Loke se reía mientras intentaba calmar al dragonslayer -Venga, te invito a un helado-

-¿¡En serio!?- Sus ojos se iluminaron de felicidad al escuchar el regalo que Loke le iba a dar.

-¡Claro! A ver si así te calmas un poco-

Los dos salieron del gremio con una sonrisa. Natsu caminaba feliz junto a Loke y este le miraba de reojo preguntándose por qué era tan fácil contentar al poderoso dragonslayer.

_-Le invitas a un helado y se le pasan todas las penas, es increíble lo agradecido que puede llegar a ser-_

-Oye, Natsu ¿Por qué te llevas tan mal con Gray?-

-¿Hmmm? Porque es un pesado que piensa que puede vencerme-

-Pero es tu amigo ¿no?-

-¿¡Amigo!?- El dragonslayer paró y le miró bastante irritado -¡Ese no es mi amigo!-

-Vale, vale- Loke intentó sonreírle y cambiar de tema -Venga, estamos llegando-

Se sentía como una madre que estaba comprando un helado a su hijo para que se le pasara el berrinche, Natsu estaba indeciso y después de un par de minutos por fin eligió sus tres sabores y empezó a devorar su premio con gula.

-Come despacio o te hará daño-

-No soy un niño, Lok… AAAAH- Se llevó dos dedos a la parte superior de su nariz al sentir un intenso pinchazo causado por la baja temperatura del helado.

-¿Lo ves?- Loke empezó a reírse a carcajadas -Te lo dije-

-¡Eso no es na-nada!-

Natsu se terminó su postre en poco tiempo y siguieron caminando y charlando tranquilamente hasta que el mago rubio se dio cuenta de que ya era la hora de comer.

-¡Vaya, que tarde es! Deberíamos volver, es la hora de la comida-

-Ya decía yo que empezaba a tener hambre- Natsu le sonrió y se despidió con esa simpatía presente siempre en él -¡Gracias por el helado, Loke! Nos vemos luego-

-No pasa nada, Natsu… Hasta luego-

Se quedó quieto mirando como se alejaba y cuando se dio la vuelta para ir a su casa, cayó en la cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. Mientras caminaba, empezó a pensar en esa mañana que se le había pasado volando en compañía del dragonslayer, hacía tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien charlando con alguien y aunque la actitud de Natsu fuera infantil e impulsiva al menos sabía escuchar y tenía historias muy interesantes que contar.

Abrió la puerta y se descalzó como siempre antes de ir a ponerse cómodo para prepararse la comida, comió y volvió a retomar ese libro que casi acabó la noche anterior hasta que lo terminó por fin y suspiró al sentir como el aburrimiento volvía a apoderarse de él.

-Mierda... ¿Qué hago ahora?-

Aún era pronto y no había anochecido, así que decidió irse a dar una vuelta caminando hacia el gremio para ver si podía entretenerse con alguien por allí. Cuando entró lo encontró bastante vacío y le preguntó a Mirajane por el motivo.

-¿Por qué está esto tan desierto?-

-El maestro ha anunciado que iba a hacer en breve un examen para nombrar a un nuevo mago de clase S-

-Oh, vaya... Quieren impresionarle para que les eligan ¿no?-

-Ya sabes… como siempre ¿No quieres ser mago de clase S, Loke?-

-Nah... estoy bien así-

La puerta se abrió y un huracán entró en el gremio.

-¿¡QUEEEE!? ¿¡Se han vuelto a ir sin mí!? ¡Estoy empezando a cabrearme! ¿¡Dónde está todo el mundo!?-

-¡Natsu! ¿No te has enterado?- Mirajane se dispuso a explicarle al dragonslayer lo que había pasado -El maestro va a hacer un nuevo examen de clase S y todos han….-

-¿¡Y me han dejado aquí!?-

-¿Dónde está Happy?- Le preguntó Loke al no verle nunca con él.

-Estará con Lucy- Natsu le contestó y se sentó en la silla a su lado dejando caer su cabeza contra la barra del bar.

-Vamos, vamos… No es para tanto. No estarías de nuevo buscando tesoros debajo de los árboles ¿Verdad?-

-¡NO!... Si tuviera un helado me aliviaría este dolor-

Loke se empezó a reír al escuchar la clara indirecta que la había lanzado y decidió complacerle de otra forma.

-Iba a hacer este trabajo ¿Quieres venir conmigo?-

Natsu se incorporó con una sonrisa y aceptó al instante al ver el papel que tenía en sus manos

-¡Claro! Y podemos tomar un helado por el camino-

-Si… vale, tomaremos un helado por el camino-

Mirajane sonrió a Loke agradeciéndole que acabara con el abatimiento que Natsu tenía cada vez que se sentía abandonado por sus compañeros y les observó mientras cruzaban el umbral de la puerta diciéndose a si misma:

-Vaya pareja más dispar-

Caminaban hacia las afueras de la ciudad bajo el sol poniente... y con un helado entre sus manos. No había mucha distancia hasta su destino y en menos de una hora tendrían que haber llegado a la casa del cliente que les había pedido limpiar su sótano de arañas gigantes que únicamente salían de su guarida por las noches, pero parecía que se habían perdido porque no llegaban nunca.

-No lo entiendo, este mapa está mal- Loke le daba vueltas al mapa intentando ubicarse, pero no le cuadraba lo que había visto con lo que estaba impreso en él.

-Hmm, eres más malo que Lucy leyendo mapas-

-¡No! Pe-pero… este está mal, estoy seguro-

-¿No es tuyo el mapa?- Le preguntó Natsu mientras se lo quitaba de las manos para echarle un vistazo.

-No, lo proporcionó el cliente para que pudiéramos orienta… mierda ¿Y si es una trampa?-

-¡Si es una trampa más le vale salir de su escondite! ¿¡Me estás oyendo gilipollas!? ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!-

-Natsu… No creo que debas hacer eso-

-¡Nos está haciendo perder el tiempo! ¡SAL YAAAAAA!-

Un silbido les alertó de que algo estaba siendo proyectado hacia su posición, Loke instintivamente tiró a Natsu al suelo y esperó hasta que el hechizo pasó de largo por encima de sus cuerpos.

-Mierda… si que era una trampa- Antes de levantarse para quitarse de encima del dragonslayer chocaron sus miradas durante unos segundos, pero la voz del extraño mago que les había atacado les sacó de ese extraño trance.

-Que fácil es engañar a unos estúpidos magos como vosotros. Ahora me daréis toda vuestra magia, niños-

-¿¡Mi magia!?- Natsu se incorporó rápidamente y encendió sus puños con su fuego -¡Por supuesto, idiota! ¡Aquí tienes mi magia! ¡Karyu No Hokoooooo!-

Natsu como siempre era directo e iba al grano, le fulminó con su potente rugido y el sorprendido atacante cayó al suelo al instante, sin imaginarse en absoluto que había tenido la mala fortuna de toparse con un asesino de dragones.

-Vaya… Rápido, directo y sencillo. Envidio tu poder, Natsu-

El orgulloso dragonslayer se rio mirando el cuerpo del inconsciente hombre que les había atacado y después le preguntó a su compañero:

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?-

-Pues nos hemos quedado sin trabajo y por lo tanto… sin recompensa. Podemos irnos a llorar a una esquina o podemos mandar todo esto a la mierda e irnos a divertir un rato ¿Tú qué prefieres?-

-¡Lo segundo, sin duda!-

-Conozco un sitio que te gustará, lo que más me gusta de allí son los duelos que se pueden presenciar todos los viernes ¡Y hoy es viernes!-

-¿Duelos dices?-

-Sí, hacen apuestas y puedes participar también si quieres-

-UOOO ¡Yo quiero participar!-

-Tú no puedes, Natsu. Eres un mago-

-¿¡Y qué!?-

-¡Que destrozarías el local con tu magia! No te dejarán participar si ven tu marca, pero te aseguro que te lo pasarás bien-

-Vaaaale, te haré caso-

El sitio estaba abarrotado de hombres y mujeres que presenciaban emocionados los combates que tenían lugar en el cuadrilátero del fondo del local. Los dos entraron y se sentaron en la barra observando como dos mujeres muy musculosas se batían por la victoria.

-¡Que animado está esto!-

-Sí, todos los viernes está igual-

-¿Aquí conoces a todas tus novias?-

-¿Qué? n-no yo…- Se quedó en silencio aprovechando que Natsu estaba abstraído con la pelea y pensó en lo que le había preguntado. Él no las conocía allí, iba a ese lugar con ellas y ahora había llevado a Natsu. Empezó a ponerse nervioso sin entender el motivo y no dejaba de mirar como sonreía y animaba a uno de los luchadores, era tan alegre que hacía que Loke siempre sonriera en su presencia y ahora estaba descubriendo lo bien que se lo pasaba con él.

-Eh, Natsu-

-¿Hmm?- Se giró para mirarle y esperó que le dijera lo que le iba a decir.

-¿T-te gustaría salir de aquí?-

-¡Vale! Llevamos aquí casi toda la noche-

Salieron del local y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo, Loke estaba serio y pensativo y Natsu notó este repentino cambio de humor.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

Se sobresaltó al percatarse de como se estaba comportando y le sonrió quitándole importancia a su preocupación: -¡Na-nada! Es que… estaba pensando-

-Pues parecía que te costaba mucho pensar- Empezó a reírse y le contagió su buen humor a su compañero.

-¿Ah sí, eso crees?- Mientras sonreía le lanzó uno de sus hechizos menores pillando desprevenido al dragonslayer -¡Eso te pasa por reírte de mí, Natsu Dragneel!-

-¡Eso no vale! ¡No me has dejado prepararme y…!-

Loke dejó a su instinto tomar posesión de su cuerpo y agarró los hombros de Natsu con fuerza atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo y acallando inmediatamente su protesta. Se miraron en silencio unos segundos, sus respiraciones comenzaron a acelerarse y Natsu llevó una de sus manos al rostro del mago rubio acariciando su mejilla, pero este le apartó asustado cuando sintió que ese contacto le estaba gustando y le dijo sin mirarle que tenía que irse.

-E-es tarde… creo que… debería…-

-S-sí… yo también. N-nos vemos mañana-

-Claro… Buenas noches-

Abatido se dejó caer en su sillón sin ni siquiera cambiarse de ropa, se quitó sus gafas que dejó con cuidado en la mesa que tenía enfrente, echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándose en el respaldo y se relajó escuchando los atronadores truenos y la lluvia que empezó a caer con mucha intensidad.

-Vaya tormenta, espero que Natsu haya tenido tiempo de llegar a su casa-

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sentido hace unos minutos, la noche fue estupenda y no recordó haberse reído nunca tanto con alguien. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad y a ponerse nervioso, así que decidió irse al baño y darse una ducha para despejarse.

Mientras el agua caliente caía por su espalda comenzó a acariciar su entrepierna como cada vez que se duchaba, pensó en la última chica impresionante con la que había estado y se imaginó que acariciaba de nuevo sus enormes pechos, pero cuando se endureció y empezó a frotarse con fuerza, el torso desnudo del dragonslayer cruzó su mente, aumentó aún más la velocidad sin poder quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza y sin darse cuenta se corrió gimiendo y completamente confundido.

-¿¡Pero qué cojones pasa conmigo!?-

Cerró el grifo y salió enfadado de la ducha, se secó, se puso su pijama y volvió al sillón.

-No puede ser... me lo paso bien con él pero… ¿Por qué… he…?-

Cuando se formulaba su auto pregunta alguien llamó a la puerta con mucha insistencia, se levantó aún más irritado y abrió de mala gana:

-¿¡Qué quieres a estas hor…!? ¿Natsu?-

-¡Déjame entrar me estoy empapando!-

-Pa… pasa-

Cerró la puerta aturdido y suspiró… _-Que momento más inoportuno-_

-¿Por qué no estás en tu casa?- No quiso sonar borde, pero hacía rato que se había marchado y no entendía por qué no había ido directamente a su casa.

-Es que me encontré con Happy y me dijo que iba a ir con Lucy a su casa pero… yo no… no tenía ganas de ir allí y… quise buscar a Gray pero no estaba y… empezó a llover y…-

Loke se sorprendió cuando vio el rostro ruborizado de Natsu, no recordó haberle visto nunca así de abochornado y no pudo evitar sonreír al contemplar esa inocencia que desprendía.

-Está bien, está cayendo con fuerza ¿Quieres cambiarte de… ropa?-

-E-eeeh… gracias-

De la que iba a su habitación tuvo una corazonada que le dio la experiencia, sabía que la noche se estaba complicando y que no acabaría como debería acabar, pero respiró hondo, sacó del armario unos pantalones cómodos y una camiseta y volvió con ellos para ofrecérselos.

-Creo que te quedará bien, tenemos más o menos la misma talla. Aunque yo estoy más musculoso y…-

-¡Claro! ¡Lo que tu digas!-

Mientras Natsu se cambiaba y desnudaba no dejó de mirarle descaradamente, aunque para su fortuna el dragonslayer no pareció percatarse. De nuevo se aceleró su pulso cuando vio sus nalgas y sacudió la cabeza para intentar borrar de su cabeza los pensamientos impuros que estaban navegando por ella y que habían provocado su erección. _-Mierda ¿Pero qué me pasa? ¿Acabo de ponerme cachondo mirando el culo de otro hombre?-_

Natsu dejó su ropa mojada en el tendedero que Loke le había señalado y se sentó en el sillón a su lado.

-Lo siento mucho. No debería estar aquí a estas horas-

-No pasa nada, estaba aburrido y sin sueño y parece que tú también-

Se quedó mirando su sonrisa y llevó una mano instintivamente hacia uno de los mojados mechones que caían por su frente, lo retiró y deslizó la mano por su mejilla. Natsu acarició su mano y después de mirarse unos segundos empezó a acercar su rostro lentamente sintiendo como empezaba a latir su corazón con fuerza. Loke quiso echarse hacia atrás, pero tenía el cuerpo paralizado, quería que llegara y que juntara sus labios, así que cerró sus ojos ladeando su cabeza a un lado y recibió la boca del dragonslayer con curiosidad.

El beso era más una forma de conocer las intenciones del otro que de saciar su necesidad, se acariciaban con sus labios y con sus manos tímidamente sin atreverse ninguno de los dos a pedir permiso para entrar en la boca del otro hasta que después de un par de minutos se separaron y se quedaron mirando sin palabras, Loke fue el primero que se decidió a hablar.

-N-nunca he hecho algo así con otro hombre. Y-yo no sé qué… no sé por qué lo he hecho ahora, solo sé que... que tú me atraes-

Natsu seguía mudo sin apartar sus ojos de las manos que tenía entrelazadas nerviosamente, el mago rubio las sostuvo entre las suyas y le obligó a mirarle.

-¿Tú quieres esto?-

El rubor de Natsu le estaba excitando más aún e intentaba disimular su bulto cruzándose de piernas, ya que para su desgracia no llevaba calzoncillos que pudieran disimular esa prominencia. Respiraba hondo concentrándose en calmarse pero todo ese ritual de meditación se fue al traste cuando la mano del dragonslayer se posó en su muslo y se encontró con sus ojos.

-No pensé que esto... pudiera llegar a pasar-

-¿Q-qué quieres decir?-

-No es la primera vez que me fijo en… ti. Pero sabía que si hacía algo sería inútil ya que tú... -

-¿Y por qué lo has hecho ahora?-

-N-no sé, este día que he pasado contigo yo… me lo he pasado muy bien y... vi que estabas a gusto conmigo y…-

-Calla-

Loke acabó explotando, esta vez el beso no fue tan inocente y tímido por su parte, sino que agarró el rostro de Natsu con sus dos manos descruzando sus piernas y le besó con la habilidad que él tenía. Lamió sus labios y sus dientes pidiendo permiso para entrar por fin en su boca y le fue concedido al instante. Sus lenguas se acariciaron efusivamente y el mago rubio le enseñó por qué las chicas caían rendidas a sus pies.

Natsu gemía al ser testigo de ese talento y se empezó a endurecer cuando sintió las manos de su compañero de gremio acariciar la cara interior de sus muslos.

El beso cesó y ambos recuperaron el aliento e intentaron ordenar las distintas sensaciones que estaban viviendo, pero la erección de Loke no le dejaba pensar con claridad y empezó a tener miedo de lo que quería hacerle a Natsu.

-E-estoy muy confundido-

-Yo no estoy mejor que tú- Mientras pronunciaba sus palabaras, no dejaba de mirar el bulto de los pantalones de su compañero, quien se percató de donde ponía sus ojos -¿Pu... puedo?-

-¿¡Q-qué!?- Sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo, pero se asustó y no supo como reaccionar _-Mierda, cálmate estúpido, te pareces a una de esas niñas vírgenes que seduces a todas horas-_

Natsu se ruborizó más intensamente y entró en pánico pensando que tal vez había sido demasiado lanzado, por eso se levantó y quiso marcharse diciendo:

-L-lo siento, creo que debería irme. Te llevaré tu ropa mañana-

Loke estaba demasiado aturdido para hablar, pero al final pudo reaccionar a tiempo y se levantó para ir a la puerta corriendo y agarrar a Natsu del brazo antes de que su cuerpo tocara la lluvia.

-¡Espera! No te vayas… es que… esto es muy raro para mí, pero… quiero hacerlo- Le retiró un mechón de pelo y volvió a besarle, cerrando la puerta con Natsu enganchado a su cuello y retirándose al sillón de nuevo.

Loke se sentó y, sin romper el beso, dejó a Natsu poner las rodillas a ambos lados de sus piernas y que se acomodó encima de sus muslos. Sus lenguas volvieron a encontrarse, pero esta vez el dragonslayer se atrevió a ir más allá y apoyó la mano en su vientre, justo debajo de su ombligo, acariciando esa zona tímidamente hasta que recibió el permiso que había pedido antes.

-Hazlo, Natsu… Déjame ver lo que sabes hacer-

De nuevo el rubor le tiñó las mejillas cuando su mano rozó la punta de la erección del mago rubio y cuando escuchó un gemido de su garganta. Se movía lentamente intentando bajar cada vez más hasta que se atrevió a rodearla con su puño derecho y a frotarla por encima de la tela de su pantalón.

-Aaaaah, qué manos más grandes-

Desde luego no tenía las delicadas y diminutas manos a las que él estaba acostumbrado, la que le estaba masturbando era de mayor tamaño y se deslizaba con más rudeza, aunque también conocía mejor como moverse sin que él tuviera que estar guiando sus movimientos continuamente.

El dragonslayer empezó a tener más confianza y se atrevió a separar con su otra mano la goma elástica del pantalón y bajarlo hasta que la erección de Loke salió a la superficie, se quedó mirándola y mientras sujetaba el pantalón llevó la yema de los dedos de la otra mano a la punta.

-¡Natsu! ¡No me tortures así!-

-L-lo siento es que-

El torturado mago comprendía que lo hiciera despacio para que fuera acomodándose, pero le estaba impacientando tanta lentitud y no pudo evitar gritarle, aunque al final tuvo el efecto deseado y Natsu se armó de coraje y volvió a rodearle la polla con su mano reanudando su masturbación durante unos pocos minutos.

-Aaaaah, eres increíble con esa mano. Déjala ya-

Natsu le hizo caso y, aún de rodillas encima de su regazo, se le quedó mirando esperando que quisiera hacer algo con él.

-Eres muy hermoso, Natsu- Acarició su mejilla y los mechones de pelo de su frente y con una sonrisa llevó su otra mano con cuidado a la entrepierna del dragonslayer. Dudó unos instantes sabiendo que estaba a punto de tocar a un hombre íntimamente y después de un suspiro que le infundió valor puso la palma de su mano boca arriba y la apoyó en la parte de abajo de sus testículos hasta subirla hacia la punta de su erección.

-Ngh- Natsu se agarró a la camiseta de Loke y bajó la mirada ruborizándose más aún.

-No es tan raro como me lo había imaginado ¿Quieres más?-

-S-sí-

El atractivo mago rubio bajó los pantalones de Natsu como había hecho antes con él y se quedó mirando su erección unos instantes, pero al final la cara de impaciencia que le estaba mirando logró convencerle para que la acariciara lentamente.

Una mezcla de emociones le invadieron, pero supo hacer frente a todas y seguir con su tarea aumentando el ritmo, el dragonslayer apoyó su mano en la que frotaba su polla e intentó frenarla.

-N-no… para. No puedo más-

-Lo sé, puedo notarlo. Hazlo-

-Pe-pero…-

No hizo caso de su tímida protesta y aumentó más aún la velocidad mientras Natsu se retorcía aún de rodillas encima de su regazo sin soltar su mano.

-Voy a… pa-para-

-Córrete en mi mano, Natsu-

Esas palabras terminaron de romper la resistencia del dragonslayer y su semen salió disparado hacia la camiseta de Loke junto con un gemido y una cara de bochorno que incluso a él le quemaba las mejillas.

-¿Qué pasa, Natsu?-

-M-me da vergüenza- Le respondió y se sentó a su lado en el sillón metiendo su erección de nuevo en los pantalones.

-Sé como hacer que pierdas esa vergüenza. Ven aquí-

-Pe-pero tú no has…-

-Lo sé… Ven-

Agarró su mano y le llevó hacia una habitación de su casa que sorprendió al dragonslayer, estaba llena de cojines que parecían muy cómodos desperdigados por todo el suelo y de un montón de discos de música que adornaban una pared entera, Loke se acercó allí y eligió uno que puso en su reproductor mágico. Cuando la música sonó, Natsu se sintió más relajado debido a lo calmada y agradable que era.

-Siéntate, aquí estaremos más cómodos ¿Quieres beber algo?-

-Sí… vale-

Natsu le esperó recostándose sobre una montaña de cojines, suspiró al sentirse tan cómodo y sonrió pensando que Loke debía haber hecho eso muchas veces si tenía una habitación que deducía que era exclusivamente para eso. Cerró los ojos escuchando la agradable melodía y los volvió a abrir cuando escuchó que regresaba con unos refrescos.

-He visto que solo tomabas esto en el bar ¿Quieres otra cosa?-

-¡No! Esto es perfecto-

Loke tenía razón, se había calmado y había vuelto a ser el Natsu de siempre, recuperando otra vez su sonrisa y el color de piel de sus mejillas.

Ya era de madrugada y ninguno de los dos parecía tener sueño mientras hablaban tranquilamente sobre su vida ya que a pesar de que Loke llevaba dos años y medio en el gremio nunca había interactuado demasiado con él. Pero en un momento en el que el mago rubio se encontraba hablando de un trabajo que según él casi le quita la vida, Natsu cambió su mirada y se abalanzó sobre él tumbándole sobre un montón de cojines que tenía a su espalda.

Devoró su boca con desesperación y puso sus manos en todas las partes del cuerpo que pudo hasta que a los pocos segundos Loke consiguió reponerse del inesperado ataque y empezó a devolverle el beso y las caricias con la misma intensidad.

Ambos volvían a estar duros provocando que sus erecciones se rozaran continuamente al moverse y la desesperación en ambos se iba acentuando cada vez más.

-Hazlo, Loke- Natsu le susurró esa orden al pasar su lengua por su oído y su compañero entendió a la perfección lo que estaba buscando, así que intercambió posiciones y le dejo debajo de su cuerpo, colocándose encima a cuatro patas. Estaba tan excitado que no se dio cuenta del gruñido que emitió ni de la pose que tenía encima de él, la cual le mostraba a la perfección lo que realmente era, un león hambriento.

-¿Lo… Loke?-

Al oír su nombre reaccionó y sacudió su cabeza intentando calmarse, recordando que nadie sabía en realidad quién era. _-Nunca me he excitado de esta manera, como no me controle acabaré perdiendo la cordura-_

El león intentó que olvidara lo que había visto y oído y le susurró:

-Quítate la ropa, dragonslayer-

Natsu le obedeció inmediatamente y dejó su ropa tirada en el suelo mientras él se deshacía también de la suya. Recorrió sin prisas y calmadamente todos los músculos de su cuerpo, se entretuvo más tiempo cerca de su entrepierna por la cara interior de sus muslos y separó sus piernas con delicadeza y muy lentamente observando su reacción, pero Natsu no parecía tener ya el miedo y la inseguridad de antes y con la mirada que le ofrecía descubrió que le estaba dando permiso.

-He hecho esto antes, pero no con un hombre, aunque supongo que será parecido o igual-

-Vale- El dragonslayer respiraba aceleradamente y comenzaba a sudar imaginándose lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-Ahora vuelvo- Loke se levantó y se fue a su habitación, abrió un cajón y sacó un bote de cristal que le enseñó a Natsu cuando regresó -Esto es aceite, te lubricará y no te dolerá-

El dragón asintió y esperó sin quitarle ojo. Vio como abría el bote y como se echaba el contenido en la mano para después restregarlo por su erección y finalmente en la entrada que tenía preparada para él con las piernas abiertas y flexionadas.

_-No puedo creerme que vaya a hacer esto_- Loke no dejaba de pensar eso mientras preparaba el trasero de Natsu, pero su excitación en ese momento gobernaba sobre cualquier miedo o duda que tuviera.

Se posicionó entre sus piernas y acarició su mejilla con ternura, le besó con el mismo cuidado y cuando notó que Natsu se relajaba con ese dulce beso empezó a empujar consiguiendo entrar una distancia considerable.

-Aaaaaaah, métela más-

-Tranquilo, no me provoques o perderé la paciencia-

-Quiero más, Loke… por favor-

-Sí, Natsu… tendrás más pero…-

-¡Vamos!-

-Cálmate o te haré daño- Loke estaba acostumbrado a que le rogaran y le suplicaran en momentos así, pero por alguna razón a Natsu le estaba costando ignorarle y respiró hondo empujando un poco más.

-¡Sí, más!-

El dragonslayer empezó a retorcerse y en un movimiento de caderas brusco que hizo sacó toda la longitud que Loke había logrado meterle.

-Mierda… estate quieto Nat…-

-¡No!- Antes de que el sorprendido y confundido mago rubio pudiera agarrarse su erección para volverla a colocar en su entrada, notó la mano de Natsu poniéndola en su agujero de nuevo y vio cómo desaparecía casi por completo cuando el dragonslayer se impaló en ella.

-¡Loke, por favor!-

-¡Maldita sea! Estás loco- Ya no podía hacer nada para controlarse, ni respiraciones profundas ni concentración ni nada… Empezó a moverse a un ritmo medio dándole a Natsu lo que estaba pidiéndole tan desesperadamente y disfrutó con la estrechez de las paredes que le oprimían su hinchada erección.

-Natsu… co… como no te relajes vas a hacer que me corra muy pronto-

-P-por qué-

-Porque m-me… aaaaah… me estás apretando demasiado-

-E-es que me está gustando y…-

-Si te relajas iré más rápido-

Natsu entendió rápidamente lo que le había pedido e intentó calmarse cerrando los ojos y concentrándose, Loke suspiró de alivio cuando sintió que su erección dejaba de estar tan comprimida y empezó a moverse como a él le gustaba.

-Aaaaaah ¡Eres… eres increíble!-

-Te dije que te gustaría. Que estrecho estás-

El león embestía con fuerza, gruñía y gemía al penetrar al dragón que se retorcía debajo de él y no dejaba de decirle cuánto le estaba gustando.

-¡Aaaaah! Nunca… me he sentido así…. ¡Que gusto, Natsu!-

Con ninguna mujer había podido mantener ese ritmo cuando estaban así de estrechas, pero el dragón le pedía más aún, arañaba su espalda y le suplicaba para que se lo hiciera más fuerte.

-¡Loke! ¡Quiero m-más! ¡Fóllame más fuerte!-

-Quieres más ¿Eh? Leo va a darte más-

No le importaba que se le hubiera escapado ese otro nombre por el que era conocido en el mundo de los espíritus y tampoco es que Natsu se hubiera percatado, solo quería disfrutar y follar ese trasero que le estaba pidiendo a gritos que se lo hiciera más duro. Se puso de rodillas encima de un cojín y elevó las piernas del dragón apoyándolas en su pecho y agarrándolas con fuerza con sus dos manos, después aumentó el ritmo y subió un poco más el trasero que estaba penetrando para aumentar la profundidad.

-¡Sí, así! AAAAAH-

Natsu nunca había estado tan extasiado, lo que estaba sintiendo no era parecido a ningún placer que hubiera sentido antes y se lo hacía saber al león con sus gritos y gemidos hasta que supo que no podía más.

-¡NO, NOOO!-

-¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó Loke disminuyendo la velocidad por si acaso le estaba haciendo daño.

-¡Joder, como pares te mato!-

Volvió a reanudar el ritmo de antes pero seguía preguntándose por qué había gritado que no, hasta que lo comprendió con la siguiente frase desesperada.

-¡No quiero correrme, NO!-

-Pues como no lo hagas tú… lo haré yo en breve… Este culo tan estrecho me tiene en el límite hace rato-

-¡No, Loke! ¡No quiero que pares!-

Las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro cuando su orgasmo lo sacudió sin su permiso, se retorció y gritó apretando sus palpitantes paredes, que oprimieron la hinchada erección del león con violencia para que soltara todo su semen en el interior del dragonslayer.

Permaneció dentro de él jadeando e incapaz de moverse por el ritmo tan fuerte que había llevado durante esos minutos y Natsu seguía temblando cada vez que una oleada de placer le recorría todo su cuerpo. Después de unos segundos la sacó y se tumbó a su lado retirando las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Ha sido increíble, te mentiría si te dijera que he tenido noches mejores que esta-

Natsu se recuperó por fin y se puso de lado para abrazar su cintura y hundir la cara en su pecho diciéndole:

-Quiero conocerte más, Loke-

El león bajó la mirada y agradeció que el dragonslayer no pudiera mirar la expresión de tristeza que tenía… por primera vez desde que vagaba por el mundo de los humanos estaba a punto de revelar a alguien quien era realmente, pero se arrepintió en el último segundo y le dijo:

-Claro, Natsu… No me gustaría perderte-


	11. Rayo y Fuego (LaxusXNatsu)

Diez meses han pasado desde que intenté retar a mi gremio para convertirme en el nuevo maestro. No pude soportar escuchar como se reían de nosotros tan descaradamente y quise crear un gremio fuerte que fuera respetado y alabado por todo el mundo, pero dejé que la ira me cegara y no vi lo que Fairy Tail realmente es, no recordé su esencia ni el porqué de su éxito… olvidé lo que es tener compañeros.

Al usar el Fairy Law me delaté a mi mismo, abrí mi alma a todo el mundo, les enseñé con acciones lo que guardaba en el interior de mi corazón y les dije a gritos que son mi familia, que nunca podría dañarles y que lucharé hasta la muerte para protegerlos. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, mi agresividad y la forma tan ruda de intentar solventar el tema se cobraron mi marca y la tuve que abandonar dejando un gran vacío en mi interior y sintiéndome por primera vez en mi vida totalmente solo.

Un día caminando por el bosque que rodea a la ciudad me encontré a un idiota luchando contra un mono gigante con dificultad ¿Y este memo se atrevió a plantarme cara?

-¡Eh, mocoso! ¿Qué intentas?-

El mono miró en mi dirección y salió corriendo despavorido mientras Natsu se giraba enfadado a gritarme.

-¡LAXUS, CABRONAZO! ¡Ya casi lo tenía!-

-¿Casi? no entiendo como aguantaste tanto tiempo contra mí- dije cruzándome de brazos con una de mis sonrisas de superioridad.

Él se acercó despacio con una sonrisa enorme y me dijo agarrando mi brazo:

-Eso es porque nunca quisiste matarnos-

Esa sonrisa me estaba hipnotizando… esos malditos ojos inocentes que me miraban despertaban algo en mí que no había sentido antes… solo quería bajarle los pantalones y desahogar toda la tensión que tenía acumulada.

-¡Lucha conmigo, Laxus!-

-¡JA! Tú mismo lo has dicho no quiero matart…-

No pude terminar mi frase porque se lanzó a por mi como un misil, sonreía y se le notaba feliz de poder pelear con alguien que le pudiera plantar cara…. tengo que reconocer que este mocoso tiene agallas. Su magia impactaba en mi cuerpo, pero notaba que no ponía toda su fuerza en los hechizos que me lanzaba, solo estaba jugando y divirtiéndose, y eso para mi era extraño pues yo nunca he peleado para divertirme, siempre ha sido para acabar con el que tenía delante… aunque reconozco que la sensación es muy placentera, así que le seguí el juego y reduje el poder de mis ataques.

-Venga, mocoso… vamos a darle algo de emoción-

Él se rió con sus manos en su cadera y puso de nuevo esa sonrisa extasiante diciéndome:

-¡Ahora estoy encendido!-

Volvió a reírse y se lanzó a atacarme con sus puños. Era bastante sencillo aguantar sus golpes ya que el punto fuerte de Natsu no es su fuerza física, pero eso él ya lo sabía él y aún así me golpeaba una y otra vez hasta que sin darme cuenta me acorraló contra un árbol. Normalmente le hubiera apartado sin dilación y con facilidad, pero en ese momento me quedé paralizado cuando vi que su sonrisa desaparecía y comenzaba a respirar con dificultad. Relajó su cuerpo y me soltó mirándome a los ojos mientras mi entrepierna se iba despertando… No entendía por qué ese mocoso me estaba poniendo tan caliente.

-Laxus…-

-¿Qué te pasa, idiota?-

-No… no lo sé- me dijo mientras se miraba su entrepierna… ¿En serio? pensé poniéndome nervioso.

-Eh, mocoso… ¿te estás poniendo cachondo?-

-¡D-déjame!-

Esa exquisita inocencia me estaba haciendo perder la paciencia, pero no pude evitar jugar con su mente un rato.

-¿Te ha enseñado Gray como se hace?-

-¿¡G-Gray!? ¿¡Qué dices, gilipollas!?-

-Todo el mundo piensa que folláis juntos-

-¡NO HAY NADA! Gray no…- de nuevo esas mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿A Gray no le gustan los hombres?-

Negó con la cabeza incapaz de mirarme, pero incapaz también de separarse de mi cuerpo, así que aproveché la cercanía para hacerle perder la cordura susurrándole al oído.

-A mí sí- Me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y desde mi posición podía escuchar su corazón desbocado -¿Lo has hecho alguna vez?-

-¡Eres un p-pervertido… déjame!-

-Si quisieras que te dejara te hubieras apartado de mi hace tiempo, pero sigues pegado a mi cuerpo esperando que me lance yo ¿verdad?-

-¡No!-

-Vamos niño… sé cuando alguien está excitado… suelo causar ese efecto-

-¡OOOOH, claro!... jodido egocéntrico-

-Vamos a cambiar de juego ¿te parece?-

La verdad es que no entendía qué estaba haciendo, ese niño me estaba excitando y saber que era virgen me estaba poniendo tan duro que no podía parar de provocarlo.

-¡Laxus! ¡Espera! ¿¡Qué haces!?-

Estaba empezando a temblar y solo había puesto mi mano en el borde de sus pantalones para atraerlo más hacia mi cuerpo… a su lado era casi el doble que el suyo.

-Deja de resistirte y déjate llevar por esto duro que tienes aquí- El gemido de susto y nervios que salió de su garganta cuando agarré su erección con firmeza aumentó un poco más el tamaño de mi erección, que ya estaba casi preparada.

-D-déjame… ¿¡vas a violarme!?- me dijo empujando mi mano con las suyas.

No pude evitar reírme de esa puñetera inocencia -¿En serio? ¿violarte? Te has puesto duro y no te había tocado aún… ¿cuántos años tienes?-

-Di-dieciséis-

-Mierda… eres un maldito crio- mi mano seguía acariciando su entrepierna y la fuerza de sus manos empujando la mía amainó.

-Tenemos que ser amigos, Natsu. Aunque no sea del gremio siempre consideraré Fairy Tail mi hogar-

-Casi lo destruyes-

-Lo sé… y por eso estoy condenado a vivir solo-

Pude ver en su mirada que mis palabras le habían afectado… parece que este niño vive por y para su familia. Lanzó sus brazos a mi cuello y me forzó a bajar mi rostro para unir sus labios con los míos… era tan inexperto que no pude evitar sonreír antes de levantarlo del suelo y apoyar su espalda contra el árbol sobre el que me había acorralado antes. Gimió y me abrazó con más fuerza apretando mi cintura con sus fuertes piernas dejando que fuera yo el que le besara… algo había en él que me hacía perder la cordura… una efusividad y una sinceridad a la que no estaba acostumbrado. En ese momento entendí porqué Natsu es tan especial.

-Vamos, cachorro. Enséñame lo que sabes hacer-

-¿Qué?-

-¿No quieres tocarme?-

-E-eh ¿p-puedo?-

De nuevo la risa me invadió ante esa ternura, este no parecía el alocado y estúpido Salamander -Claro, idiota… ¿Cómo te crees que funciona esto?- miré su cara de duda y decidí enseñarle como dar placer a un hombre -Creo que lo mejor será que empiece yo y pierdas esa timidez-

Asintió tímidamente y bajó al suelo de nuevo, acaricié su mejilla para tranquilizarlo y noté como respiraba intentando calmar sus nervios.

-¿Qué sientes cuando te toco?-

-Me gusta-

-No te he preguntado si te gusta, he dicho que qué sientes... ya sé que te gusta- le dije acariciando su torso por debajo de su chaleco.

-Aaaah… es r-raro. Mucho placer-

-¿Sientes placer?-

-S-sí… quiero más- me dijo cuando dejé de tocarlo.

-Tócamela, niño-

-¿E-el qué?-

-¿Tú que crees?-

Se sonrojó con intensidad, miró mi entrepierna y tragó saliva mientras llevaba su mano tímida y lentamente hacia ella tocándola a través de mi ropa.

-¿Habías tocado alguna vez una que no fuera tuya?-

-N-no-

-Mete tu mano por aquí- agarré su pequeña mano y la metí por mis pantalones de cuero mientras él gemía.

-Te gusta ¿eh?-

-Laxus… ¡estoy muy caliente!-

-Eres Salamander… tú siempre estás caliente- le dije apretando su manita contra mi polla…

-¡Idiota! ¡Ya sabes a... a lo que me refiero!-

De nuevo logró hacerme reír mientras le decía -Por fin estoy viendo al auténtico dragonslayer… esa timidez ha logrado ponerme así de duro, pero no creo que fuera a ser divertida a partir de aquí-

-¿¡Por qué no dejas de provocarme!?- me dijo sacando su mano de mi pantalón.

-Por que es muy divertido-

No podía más… le agarré entre mis brazos de nuevo y le besé con mi habitual rudeza… me estaba demostrando que no era tan inocente como aparentaba y que solo estaba nervioso, así que no temí aumentar la intensidad… necesitaba metérsela.

Por fin tomó la iniciativa y bajó mis pantalones rodeando mi erección con sus dos manos mientras seguía besándome con torpeza. Las movió hacia arriba y hacia abajo a la vez, masturbándome y gimiendo en mi boca mientras yo agarraba su trasero y llevaba un dedo a su diminuto agujero… era tan pequeño que empecé a dudar de poder meterla sin desgarrarle por dentro.

-Niño… eres muy pequeño para mí-

-No… entrará- Aseguró mientras se agachaba para metérsela en su boca.

-Has perdido la timidez ¿eh?-

-Te lo he d-dicho… me has calentado mucho… n-no soy ningún cobarde-

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eres el gran Salamander!-

No puedo negarlo… la chupaba de maravilla y me costaba creer que jamás hubiera hecho algo así. Desde luego cuando se proponía algo lo hacía con ganas y mucho ahínco, por eso había llegado tan lejos.

-Déjame ya… vas a hacer que me corra. Tienes una lengua increíble-

Se levantó retirando saliva de su barbilla con sus nudillos y mirándome como un león hambriento… o más bien como un cachorro hambriento.

-Ven aquí- me senté en el suelo y le puse en mi regazo -Ponte a cuatro patas y date la vuelta-

Obedeció obedientemente y me enseñó su virgen trasero, al abrir sus nalgas vi como temblaba su agujero y no pude evitar tocarlo con mi dedo índice.

-Lo estás deseando, tu culo lo está pidiendo a gritos-

-¡Deja de hablar de una vez! Como sigas así voy a…-

Desde mi posición me imaginaba su rubor y esa cara de timidez que me habían llevado a estar donde estaba.

-¿Vas a qué?-

-Calla y-ya… ¡y haz algo!-

-¿A correrte?-

-¡LAXUS!-

-Está bien, mocoso. Si te duele dímelo… al no ser que te guste así-

Llené mi dedo de saliva y lo restregué por su palpitante entrada escuchando de nuevo sus gemidos.

-Laxus- pronunció mi nombre con tono serio.

-Qué pasa ahora-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- entendí lo que me quiso preguntar, pero no entendía por qué lo hacía en un momento como ese, así que agarré su cintura y senté su diminuto cuerpo en mis piernas.

-¿Tenemos que hablar de esto ahora?- le pregunté irritado por la interrupción.

-Es que… es importante para mi saberlo-

Suspiré y le conté lo que escuché en el bar cuando esos idiotas despreciaron el nombre de Fairy Tail, le dije también que pretendía hacer un gremio más fuerte y respetado y que solo quería que fuera el número uno.

-Todo eso no tiene sentido… nada sirve si no estamos unidos- me dijo enfadándose.

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero mi arrogancia no me dejaba verlo-

-¿Sabes? Me enfadé mucho cuando despreciaste al abuelo así… casi… casi se muere y a ti te daba igual-

-Natsu… te lo acabo de decir… me equivoqué-

-Ya lo sé, lo pude ver en tus ojos, pero aún así… duele verlo- me dijo sonriendo mientras me besaba de nuevo -Sigue-

Por supuesto que alguien como Natsu, que amaba tanto a su familia y sus compañeros, no podía dejar pasar ciertas cosas, y era comprensible que antes de entregarme su virginidad se asegurara de que no seguía siendo un bastardo.

Volví a jugar con mi dedo en su entrada despacio, este mocoso me pareció muy tierno y sensible y empecé a arrepentirme de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- le pregunté mientras introducía superficialmente la yema de mi dedo.

-¿A q-que te refieres?-

-¿Por qué conmigo?-

Suspiró y se dio la vuelta para mirarme -No lo sé… si te digo la verdad s-siempre me has atraído, p-pero eras tan cabronazo que… ahora c-cuando he visto ese brillo distinto en tus ojos… no sé… s-solo sé que quiero hacerlo-

Su confirmación me bastaba… seguía sin comprender por qué motivo alguien como Natsu quería perder la virginidad conmigo, pero al meter más profundo mi dedo y escuchar esa deliciosa voz, todas mis dudas desaparecieron.

-Mmmmm, eres delicioso- le dije lamiendo el dedo que le había metido -Voy a meter dos… relájate-

Le metí dos dedos más tomandome mi tiempo mientras veía como empezaba a retorcerse buscando más.

-Aaaaah es… es genial-

-¿Te gusta?-

-S-sí… mucho-

-Aún no hemos empezado, niño-

Aumenté la velocidad de mis dedos provocando que los primeros gritos salieran de su garganta y los introduje hasta el fondo-

-AAAAH ¡Joder!-

-No tienes idea de como me estoy controlando-

Empezaba a sudar y a ponerme nervioso… ese agujero que tenía tan cerca de mi cara me pedía a gritos que lo follara sin descanso, esos gemidos y su desesperación eran tan excitantes que me resultaba prácticamente imposible seguir preparando su agujero para mí.

-Voy a meter... otro- Incluso me costaba hablar.

-¡NO! ¡Métemela ya! ¡No voy a romperme!-

-¡Cállate!- si no dejaba de hablar le dejaría sin andar una semana, así que le metí otro dedo, pero él se incorporó sacándolo y agarró mi erección llevándola a su entrada y sentándose encima.

-He dicho que no- bajó sus caderas con un grito y subió su trasero rápidamente apoyándose en mis hombros y diciendo: -Joder… du-duele-

-Te lo he dicho, estúpido. Déjame a mí-

Respiré hondo repitiéndome a mí mismo una y otra vez -_Despacio, Laxus… despacio-_ e introduje un poco la punta mientras él seguía apoyado en mis hombros con el trasero levantado. Le bajé muy despacio notando como temblaba mi polla de impaciencia y cerré los ojos para no embestirle como un salvaje… era tan jodidamente estrecho…

-Aaaaah ¡más… más!-

-Espera… me estás poniendo muy tenso y no quiero hacerte daño desgarrarte. Eres muy estrecho y pequeño-

-A lo m-mejor e-eres t-tú el q-que es muy grande-

-Puede ser, relájate, estás muy tenso-

-¡Qué fácil es dirigir cuando no se está en mi situación!- aunque intentaba aparentar lo contrario estaba muy nervioso y sus músculos estaban tan tensos que era imposible moverse, así que le besé lo más dulcemente que el momento me permitía y cuando noté como los músculos se relajaban empujé un poco más profundo arrancándole un gemido exquisito.

-AAAAH ¡Métela más!-

El idiota empezó a mover sus caderas bruscamente mientras yo intentaba sujetar a mi auto control para que no se escapara corriendo, pero me lo estaba poniendo tan difícil que cuando noté como la sangre de su virgen culo resbalaba por mi muslo no pude evitar tumbarle en el suelo y follarle como un loco de rodillas y sujetando sus nalgas para elevar su trasero hasta mi entrepierna.

-Ya me has cansado… si lo quieres duro estás de suerte, es mi especialidad… ahora empezarás a disfrutar-

Le embestía una y otra vez con fuerza y ganas… el maldito crio se retorcía y gemía sin descanso masturbándose y corriéndose antes de que yo estuviera siquiera cerca de mi orgasmo, pero me rogó para que siguiera follándole:

-¡No pares! ¡Quiero correrme otra vez! ¡No pareeees!-

-No tengo intención de parar, pequeña zorra-

Si me hubieran contado que Natsu era así, no me lo hubiera creído, tenía tan claro lo que quería y como lo quería que era bastante fácil complacerlo, no titubeaba cuando se trataba de rogarme algo.

No sé cuántos minutos pasaron, pero después de que ambos nos corrieramos, él quería más:

-¡NO! ¡No pares! ¡E-esto es… aaaaaaah… no pares!-

-¿Q-quieres tú tercer orgasmo?... eres un cachorro de dragón insaciable-

No recordaba haber disfrutado nunca tanto, sus paredes estaban lubricadas con mi semen y era mucho más fácil moverse, así que mantuve mi velocidad y mi dureza hasta que llegó el momento de su tercer clímax. El grito que lo acompañó fue distinto a los demás, estaba exhausto y jadeaba violentamente, salí de él y retiré el sudor de su frente con una sonrisa triunfante:

-¿Ya te has cansado, cachorrito?- aunque yo también jadeaba estaba en bastantes mejores condiciones que él.

-T-tú tam… bién- aún estando medio inconsciente seguía sacando los dientes.

-No, yo podría seguir ¿Quieres más?-

-N-no… no puedo- por fin se rindió y admitió su derrota.

Descansamos en silencio durante unos minutos. Yo le observaba mientras dibujaba pensativo figuras abstractas en el suelo con un palito hasta que me dijo:

-Laxus-

-¿Hm?-

-¿Te… te volveré a ver?-

No pude evitar sonreír y acariciar su sonrojada mejilla cuando le dije: -Ya lo creo… cachorrito-


	12. Discípulos de Ur (LyonXGray)

Era la primera vez que veía a Lyon desde lo de la isla Galuna. Me sorprendió que se hubiera unido a otro gremio después de haberle ofrecido venir al nuestro, pero se le veía feliz rodeado de sus compañeros de Lamia Scale, con ese aire de prepotencia que le caracteriza y esa sonrisa que hace que tenga ganas de partirle la cara.

La batalla con esos desgraciados de Oración Seis fue dura, tengo que admitir que fue todo un reto y que en algún momento dudé de que fuéramos a conseguirlo, pero como siempre… Natsu nos salvó el culo a todos.

Antes de volver a casa cenamos los que habíamos participado en la pelea y después salí con Lyon a charlar un rato… necesitaba aclarar ciertas cosas con él y asegurarme de que no había rencores ni malos entendidos entre nosotros.

-Lyon… ¿Qué te pasó?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Tú no eras así… ¿por qué hiciste esa tontería?-

El paró y me miró a los ojos con una expresión de tristeza que caló muy hondo en mi.

-Gray… estaba solo. Todos me dejasteis… ¡TÚ me dejaste!-

Aunque fuera un estúpido a veces. era mi amigo… mi primer amigo, me crié con él, crecí con él y me hice más fuerte a su lado, así que no podía evitar sentirme hundido al escuchar su acusación, pero tenía razón, le abandoné y encontré otra familia sin siquiera preocuparme de lo que pudiera pasarle.

-Lyon yo…-

-Déjalo, Gray… es agua pasada, yo también he encontrado una familia-

Me sonrió y el resto del camino de vuelta al hotel lo pasamos en silencio. Yo aproveché para organizar mis sentimientos, me sentía hundido y muy culpable por haberlo abandonado, pero nada pude hacer, solo era un niño que veía aterrado como la única persona que le ha mostrado cariño en su vida desaparecía al intentar derrotar a un demonio muy poderoso.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso no pude evitar derramar unas lágrimas que retiré rápidamente, pero Lyon se percató y paró sus pasos agarrando mi brazo para que dejara de andar.

-Gray… lo siento-

-No… tienes razón. No debí salir corriendo y desaparecer. Éramos hermanos… y yo… ¡Y yo te dejé solo! No tuve en cuenta de que también estaba siendo duro para tí-

Se acercó a mi despacio y puso su mano sobre mi hombro diciendo:

-No éramos hermanos… lo somos-

Nos abrazamos con fuerza sellando la paz entre los dos, para mí fue un alivio saber que todo el asunto estaba ya zanjado y que no había más rencores ni cabos sueltos entre nosotros.

Después de eso no volvimos a vernos hasta que volvimos de la isla Tenrou después de estar 7 años aletargados. Se mofó de mí por seguir teniendo un cuerpo de niño cuando claramente él era ya un hombre y estuvo toda la tarde sacándome de mis casillas:

-¡Para de una vez! No es gracioso, Lyon-

-Yo lo encuentro muy divertido… pequeñín-

Suspiré intentando erradicar mi ira para no seguirle el juego y me quedé mirando hacia la barra a nada en particular.

-¿Te gusta?-

-¿Eh, el qué?-

-Esa chica del pelo azul… es muy guapa- dijo dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-¡No! Está obsesionada conmigo, pero no me interesa-

-¿Por qué no? ¿Hay alguna que ocupe ya ese pequeño corazoncito?-

-Lyon… puede que 7 años separen nuestras edades, pero puedo patearte el trasero igualmente-

Empezó a reírse mientras yo iba cabreándome más con el paso del tiempo y me dijo:

-Ni lo sueñes-

Era inevitable… tenía que pasar después de sus continuas provocaciones… al final me acabó cansando y decidí quitarle su estúpida sonrisa de la cara en una batalla que todos salieron a presenciar, pero fuí humillado, con solo dos hechizos me tenía en el suelo inmóvil a su merced… mi ego me traicionó y no pude admitir su superioridad.

-Yo no he estado 7 años durmiendo… he entrenado, Gray- me dijo mientras pisaba mi pecho -Puedo enseñarte si quieres, pequeñín-

Mientras escuchaba las risas de todos cerré mis ojos intentando tragarme mi orgullo… era claramente superior a mí y si me levantaba y le volvía a atacar seguramente haría algo que me avergonzaría más hasta que lo acabara entendiendo, así que me levanté, simulé una sonrisa y le tendí la mano.

-Tienes razón, te has hecho muy fuerte, Lyon-

Le acompañé a su hotel, íbamos bastante ebrios, aunque de nuevo en eso me ganaba su cuerpo de adulto, que se mantenía más sobrio que el mío, así que en vez de acompañarle yo… acabo llevándome a mi casa.

-A-algún día a-acabaré contiiiiiigo- le amenacé vergonzosamente.

-Puede… quizás cuando no tartamudees y no tengas litros de alcohol en esas pequeñas venas- de nuevo emitió esa risa tan irritante… agarré su camiseta con fuerza y con la ira plasmada en mi cara dispuesto a darle un buen puñetazo, pero de nuevo mi cuerpo me traicionó y la mano que le sujetaba tiró de él hacia abajo y junté mis labios con los suyos en plena calle. Sin delicadeza intenté entrar en su boca por la fuerza, mi lengua luchaba dentro arduamente para atravesar el muro de dientes, pero él se resistía y me logró separar diciendo:

-¿Qué haces?-

Yo ya no tenía control de mis actos, la humillación anterior había hecho que ahogara mi vergüenza en la bebida y dejé que hablara por mí:

-Quiero que me folles-

-No, no quieres… Entra en casa, Gray-

-¡He dicho que quiero que…!-

Silenció mi grito con su mano parq ue no me oyeran todos mis vecinos y me cargó en sus brazos como si fuera un saco de patatas, sacó las llaves de mi bolsillo y entró en mi casa dejándome en mi sillón.

-Buenas noches, Gray-

-¡Espera, Lyon!-

-Qué pasa-

-A-ayúdame c-con esto… no puedo… AAAH- Intenté quitarme las botas, pero estaba tan mareado que no sabía ni dónde tenía los pies así que mi cabeza tocó el suelo al agacharme a buscarlos.

-Serás idiota- dijo Lyon poniéndose nervioso.

Podía notar su aroma muy cerca de mí y no pude evitar volver a probar sus labios de nuevo, agarré su cuello y le obligué a sentarse en el suelo conmigo. Esta vez me senté encima de él y rodee su cintura con mis piernas para que no escapara… Esa acción me llevó a la situación en la que me encuentro ahora mismo:

-Vamos, Lyon… llevo 7 años aletargado y mi cuerpo está impaciente-

-¿Desde cuando te gustan los hombres, Gray?- me dice intentando que suelte su cuello.

-No lo sé, pero nunca le niego a mi cuerpo lo que me pide- empujo mi cadera hacia él y puedo notar debajo de mí que le está afectando lo que hago, así que le pregunto para provocarlo -¿Y desde cuándo le gustan a Lyon Vastia los hombres?-

-Desde siempre… idiota-

Vale, he de admitir que eso no me lo esperaba y tampoco que agarre mi cintura y me tumbe en el suelo colocándose encima con una mirada que me está asustando realmente.

-E-espera ¿Qué haces?-

-Me has calentado demasiado, he intentado parar esta locura, pero voy a seguir tu ejemplo- sube mi camiseta, que incomprensiblemente tengo puesta y sigue hablando -voy a darle a mi cuerpo lo que me pide. Pero antes quiero oir de tu boca que realmente quieres esto, para que no me lo puedas echar en cara mañana cuando te levantes con el culo dolorido-

-¡No… no vas a ser tú el… e-el que esté encima!-

-No tienes el tamaño ni la sobriedad suficiente para decidir eso… pequeñín-

Ataca mi cuerpo expertamente, sus manos tocan puntos de mi anatomía que yo no siquiera sé que me hacen gemir de esa manera al ser presionados y me quedo inmóvil tumbado en mi alfombra, dejando que el adulto actúe.

-Eres genial… Lyon-

-En esto también he practicado mucho-

De repente agarra mi erección y siento que voy a correrme en un segundo, pero solo emito un gemido en voz alta y me retuerzo debajo de él mientras la saca de mis pantalones y la chupa muy lentamente.

-N-no… no, a-así no v-voy a correrme en t-tu bo… aaaaah siiiii… ¡en tu boca!-

No me hace ni caso y sigue torturando mi polla con su malévola lengua… estoy tan duro que no sé cómo aguanto esta tortura, sobre todo cuando ha empezado a masajear mis testículos y a chuparlos.

-AAAAAH ¡N-no hagas e-eso!- agarro su pelo y aplasta su cabeza contra mi vello púbico.

-Tranquilo, Gray… acabamos de empezar- me dice mientras se incorpora y abandona mi dolorosa erección.

-¡EH! ¡N-no irás a… a dejarme así!-

-¿Quieres correrte, pequeñín?-

-¡SI! ¡Maldita sea!- empiezo a masturbarme como un loco desesperado, pero él agarra mi mano.

-No hagas eso… arruinaría toda la diversión-

Me estoy arrepintiendo de haberle provocado, pero ya no puedo hacer nada, además tampoco puedo ocultar que en el fondo lo estoy deseando.

-¿Q-qué haces?- le pregunto mientras veo como me mira de rodillas entre mis piernas y sin moverse.

-Estoy pensando que hago contigo-

-Venga ¿¡En serio!?- creo que nunca he sentido un rubor como este… mi cara arde.

Lyon sonríe y empieza a lamer mi torso con delicadeza y muy despacio… reconozco que es increíble con su boca, lo que me está haciendo sentir no lo he sentido antes con ninguna de las chicas con las que he estado y estoy tan relajado que logro calmarme y dejo de estar tan nervioso.

Esa lengua experta está descendiendo hasta mi bajo vientre, la verdad es que estoy empezando a asustarme un poco, pero mi erección está emocionada al sentir su boca tan cerca de ella, así que me calmo un poco y dejo que siga descendiendo.

-Lyon… Vas a hacer que me corra-

-No te he tocado aún… espera un poco, pequeñín-

Mierda… estoy tan caliente ¿Por qué le he dicho que quería que me hiciera esto? no entiendo que se me ha pasado por la cabeza, está claro que el alcohol ha tenido algo que ver, pero aun así no puedo comprender por qué me gusta tanto si nunca antes me he interesado por un hombre… aaaaah, no puedo más.

-¡Lyon! ¡N-no puedo AAAAH….!- menuda vergüenza… acabo de correrme y ni siquiera a tocado mi polla.

-No sabía que eras tan tierno, Gray-

-¡N-no me llames tierno!-

-Mira este rubor y este temblor… y esta pequeña polla corriéndose sin permiso-

-¡C-calla, cabronaAAAAAH!- Maldito cerdo, está lamiendo el semen que ha resbalado por mi erección y la tengo tan sensible que la sensación me está volviendo loco.

-Es hora de que hagas algo-

Al sentarse en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el sillón puedo ver el bulto de sus pantalones… parece que van a reventar de lo duro que está, así que pierdo la cabeza de nuevo.

-Vas a romper tus pantalones con esa polla tan dura-

-Pues debes hacer algo, pequeñín-

Con una sonrisa le desabrocho el botón y bajo su cremallera mientras echa la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo al sentir mis dedos tocarle por encima de su ropa. Meto mi mano por debajo de sus shorts y le saco la enorme e hinchada erección con una exclamación:

-¡Joder! Está empapada-

-Me ha gustado ver como te corrías. Hazlo ya o violaré tu pequeña boca-

Me lanzo a devorarla por completo, saciando mi curiosidad, pero cuando toca mi garganta la saco rápidamente intentando calmar una arcada que me ha revuelto el estómago.

-¿Qué haces? No tan rápido… nunca has hecho esto-

-N-no lo sabía- digo recuperándome y agachándome de nuevo.

-A mí me gusta más cuando me la chupan despacio-

Vale, pues despacio… la verdad es que es una sensación muy rara, pero me siento a gusto lamiendo toda esa cantidad de carne caliente. Empiezo a emocionarme y vuelvo a intentar meterla hasta el fondo con cuidado, pero justo cuando logro que atraviese un poco mi garganta se corre sin avisarme y mi instinto me obliga a sacármela rápidamente viendo como sigue eyaculando fuera.

-¿¡P-por qué eres tan… idiota!?-

-Cállate-

Agarra mis muñecas y me tumba en mi alfombra abriendo mis piernas de tal forma que parece que voy a romperme.

-Voy a desvirgar este trasero… voy a hacerte mío. Siempre fui superior a tí… Gray Fullbaster-

-¡Dé… Déjame!- Cuando tocan mi orgullo ya no me hace tanta gracia…. el listo está usando esto para demostrarme su superioridad… ¡tengo que pararle!... pero no puedo, cuando un dedo se mete en mi interior soy incapaz de decir nada que no sea…:

-Maaaaaaas-

-¿Quieres que lo meta más?-

-Sí… hasta dentro, no voy a romperme… aaaaah… ¡No me…. trates como si fuera débil!-

-¿Estás desafiándome aún cuando tienes tu culo totalmente expuesto para mí?- me dice el payaso riéndose -A ver si el trasero virgen del poderoso Gray aguanta esto-

Otro dedo se une al que estaba penetrándome y juntos comienzan a traspasar mi barrera de músculos con gran fuerza y velocidad… no puedo decírselo, pero esto está doliendo.

-Aaaaah… ¡Joder!-

-¿Te duele?-

-¡N...ngh… NO!-

-Está bien. El siguiente irá sin lubricación, a ver que opinas ahora- ¿Es que acaso estaba usando lubricación? Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta que se ha entretenido con eso.

Me retuerzo en mi alfombra intentando no gritar, pero tres dedos y uno de ellos sin lubricar está siendo insoportable.

-¡PA… PARA!... ¡PARA!-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso el gran único e inigualable Gray Fullbaster está pidiendo clemencia?-

-E-esto no era lo que… ¡lo que tenía pensado!-

-¿Querías que te dijera cosas bonitas y que robara tu virginidad encima de una cama llena de pétalos de rosa mientras te decía cuanto te amo?-

-¡Cállate, gilipollas! ¡y para!-

Por fin deja de taladrarme el trasero y me siento mirándole con la cara más fulminante que el dolor y el bochorno me dejan poner.

-¿Ves lo que pasa cuando tu orgullo te domina?- acaricia mi mejilla y me dice -Si te calmas y me dejas liderar esto te sentirás mucho más cómodo y mejor-

Después de respirar hondo varias veces y mientras su mano sigue acariciándome le digo:

-Vale… estaré callado-

-No quiero que estés callado, quiero que dejes de luchar-

Vuelve a tumbarme con delicadeza en el suelo y se coloca encima besándome despacio mientras dos de sus dedos vuelven a entrar dentro de mí. Esta vez es mucho mejor la sensación, sigue habiendo dolor, pero es soportable e incluso agradable. Mis músculos se relajan con los intrusos y penetra más profundo arrancando mi primer gemido.

-Aaaaaaah… siiiiii-

-Ahora sí… ¿lo ves?-

La velocidad aumenta y arqueo mi espalda mientras el tercer dedo, esta vez lubricado, acompaña a los otros dos y mi placer se incrementa exponencialmente.

-Esto es… Aaaaaah… ¡Increíble!-

-Siempre me imaginé que serías un uke perfecto-

-¡Lyon!-

-No sabes la de veces que me he masturbado pensando en esto desde que te ví en Galuna… Estás tan bueno-

Los dedos me penetran con velocidad y muy profundo, puedo sentir sus nudillos contra mis glúteos cada vez que los mete y… necesito más.

-¡Métemela!-

-No hace falta que supliques por eso… no puedo más-

Se echa el aceite que llevaba en su mochila por su erección y mientras coloca mis rodillas sobre mi pecho, se frota con vigor su erección y la coloca rápidamente en mi agujero. De pronto un pánico se apodera de mí y empiezo a arrepentirme de esto.

-¡No!... ¡PA… PARA!-

-¿Qué cojones te pasa ahora?- me dice con su polla pegada a mi entrada.

-N-no quiero esto-

-¿¡Qué!?- empieza a apretar ignorándome, pero realmente me he asustado.

-¡Que no quiero esto!... ¡No me la metas, Lyon!-

-No puedes decirme esto ahora… no puedo parar-

Es bastante más gorda que sus tres dedos, comienzo a respirar a toda velocidad mientras escucho los latidos de mi corazón al mismo ritmo y levanto más mi trasero para abrirme todo lo que puedo. Él comienza a gemir y a empujar con más impaciencia y por fin atraviesa el muro de músculos que volvió a reagruparse al ver lo que quería invadirme.

-Esto es tan… nhg… tan delicioso… Este culito de niño… Voy a correrme muy pronto dentro de él-

Estoy tan concentrado en erradicar y paliar el dolor que no puedo contestarle para mandarle a la mierda, solo puedo agarrar mis tobillos y seguir intentando abrir más mi agujero para que su polla no me desgarre por dentro, pero aún no me he acomodado y él empieza a moverse con rapidez mientras me grita lo a gusto que está.

-Aaaaaaah, ¡SI! ¡Esto es genial!-

Vuelvo a entrar en pánico al comprobar que está perdiendo su control.

-¡Lyon! ¡Con… AAAAH… Contrólate!-

-Calla, niño… tu me has obligado a esto… mira que pequeño es- agarra mis nalgas con sus dos manos y las aprieta separándolas más entre sí mientras ve cómo su polla me atraviesa una y otra vez -Mira en el espejo, mira como te follo, Gray-

No sé por qué le hago caso, pero cuando giro mi cabeza y veo como entra y sale a toda velocidad no puedo evitar gemir gritando mientras mi polla ha empezado a temblar y a gotear el líquido transparente, el idiota empieza a reírse de mí retirando ese fluido con su dedo pulgar y sigue aumentando la velocidad.

-¡No… no la toques! Voy a… a correrme-

-¿Te ha gustado verlo? Tengo una idea- Sale de mí y se sienta enfrente del espejo, después me agarra por la cintura, me sienta en su regazo de espaldas y eleva mis piernas, rodeando con cada brazo mis rodillas para pegarlas a mi pecho -Desde aquí podrás ver como te follo ese pequeño agujero-

Vuelve a metérmela y comienza a subir y bajar mi cuerpo para que su polla me atraviese de nuevo con la misma intensidad que antes, cierro mis ojos incapaz de seguir mirando al notar mi orgasmo gritándome para dejarlo libre, pero él me obliga a mirar de nuevo susurrándome al oído.

-Míralo… mira como te atraviesa-

Abro mis ojos y los dejo fijos en mi entrada… jamás pensé que pudiera estirarse tanto para dejar pasar ese tamaño por ella. También veo mi polla subir y bajar siguiendo el ritmo y mis sudorosos testículos golpeando contra mis glúteos… no puedo más.

-¡Lyon!-

-¿Vas a correrte?-

Con un gruñido y estando también al límite levanta mi cuerpo lo suficiente como para sacarla.

-¡No! ¿¡Q-qué haces!?- solo quiero que vuelva a follarme.

-Mírate- me dice mientras rodea mis piernas con un solo brazo y me tumba sobre su pecho restregándome su erección por mis testículos y golpeando con ella mi polla -¿La quieres dentro?-

-¡Sí! ¡Joder!-

-Pues métetela mientras miras- no deja de mirarme a través del espejo y de frotarla contra mis partes.

-¡Lyon! ¡De-deja de jugar!-

-Hazlo… verás como te pone-

Mierda… estoy tan caliente que tengo que hacerle caso si quiero que me vuelva a embestir. Se la agarro con mi mano y él suelta mis piernas para que me la meta yo. Me pongo de cuclillas sujetando mi polla contra mi cuerpo con una mano para que no me estropee la visión y voy bajando mientras miro en el espejo como va desapareciendo dentro de mí, hasta que al final solo puedo ver mis testículos sobre los suyos.

-Muévete tú-

La postura es un poco incómoda para moverse rápidamente, pero entonces decido que es mejor si me pongo de rodillas con mis piernas a ambos lados de las suyas para subir y bajar mi trasero con rapidez, pero cuando llevo un rato me doy cuenta de que así no puedo ver como se pierde dentro de mi agujero.

-Lyon… aaaaaah- le digo sin dejar de moverme.

-Qué quieres ahora- dice agarrando mi cintura y ayudándome con mis movimientos.

-Así no puedo… no puedo verlo-

El cabrón se ríe y vuelve a atrapar mis piernas poniéndome en la otra postura y diciendo:

-Maldito niño vicioso-

Otra vez vuelvo a sentira como me embiste a toda velocidad, se nota la diferencia de edad y parece no tener dificultad en subir y bajar mi cuerpo… Dios… esto es demasiado.

-¡Quiero correrme! ¡Lyon!-

-Mira en el espejo como sale tu semen-

-AAAAAH… Aaaaaaah… v… ¡voy a correrme!- Vaya orgasmo… con ninguna mujer me he sentido así, es abrumador, extasiante, mi semen mancha el espejo varias veces mientras noto el de Lyon disparándose dentro de mí. Suelta mis piernas agotado y su polla se queda en el fondo temblando mientras yo apoyo mi espalda en su pecho y jadeo violentamente.

Cuando pongo mi mirada de nuevo en el espejo veo como su líquido cremoso desborda por mi agujero y resbalaba por mis testículos mientras mis piernas siguen completamente abiertas a ambos lados de las suyas. Siento como me excito de nuevo, pero antes de poder sacármela él dirige una de sus manos a mi entrada y retira un rastro de semen acariciando mis testículos y mi nalga derecha… no puede ser que me esté poniendo cachondo otra vez.

-¿Te ha gustado verlo?-

-S-sácamela, puto salido-

Vuelve a reírse y se incorpora obligándome a ponerme a cuatro patas con mi cara casi pegada al espejo, que está lleno de mi fluido que ha resbalado hasta el suelo. Agarra mi cintura de rodillas y después de moverse unos segundos dentro lentaente, la saca por fin y empieza a restregar la punta por la línea que separa mis nalgas.

-¡Joder, Lyon! ¡Ya está bien!-

-Me gusta ver como sale mi semen por tu agujero- me dice retirando su polla y lamiendo los restos que salen ya débilmente hasta que al final se rinde y se sienta en el suelo dejándome tranquilo.

Hemos pasado unos minutos en silencio, el alcohol no me deja pensar con claridad y estoy convencido de que mañana voy a suicidarme por haber dejado que esto pase, pero sobre todo por haber disfrutado de esta manera… Creo que a partir de esta noche voy a replantearme de que acera soy.


End file.
